Where The Heart Is
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Sequel to Ambidextrous. SMUT ALERT. With the journey over Kurogane takes Fay home with him, but the blond magician just can't seem to find a place in Nihon where he belongs... other than in Kurogane's arms.
1. Emoclew ot nohin

A/n: Sequel to 'ambidextrous'… which should probably have a better title. It was only ever intended to be a oneshot… (hence the suckish title) but it span off and got carried away. Anyway this starts at the 'end' of the Tsubasa journey, ignoring the events of Acid Tokyo, Infinity, Nihon but NOT Celes. _Most _of that happened. Kay.

_**Where the heart is**_

The summer air was still, not a single breeze to interrupt the moment, as the girl of the group gathered on the hill turned to face the warrior leaned against a tree with his sword over his shoulder, and the blond magician stood beside him.  
"Thank you." She said, smiling sweetly. "For everything you've done." Beside her stood Yuko the dimensional witch, and behind her stood Syaoran. Mokona was perched on Yuko's shoulder like a white parrot.  
"I guess… this is goodbye." Fay said, returning the kind smile as he looked at Sakura. She nodded, seemingly happy. With all her memories back and the bad guy beaten (though… that bit was mostly Kurogane and Syaoran's doing), it seemed their journey was finally at an end. Goodbyes were so hard though... and this seemed unfortunately sudden. Though everyone had known last night they'd be leaving, it seemed more real by saying it out loud.  
"Stay out of trouble." Kurogane ordered to the two teenagers. Syaoran nodded. For a brief moment there was a pause, until Sakura flung herself at Fay, hugging him tightly.

He stroked her hair and smiled, glancing at his lover briefly before turning his attention back to Sakura. He bent down in front of her taking both of her hands and kissing them gently.  
"Take care, my princess." He said softly. She smiled, despite the tears in her eyes. "Ne, Syaoran-kun you'd better take care of her." The blond teased, hugging the boy too. Kurogane sighed, he'd never been good at this sort of thing.  
"Oi." He barked, causing Sakura to jump. "C'mere." She took half a step and he hugged her close to him using one arm. "You just… you stay out of trouble." He repeated to her roughly. She cuddled close into him before pulling back and regaining her composure. Kurogane didn't hug Syaoran, seeing how awkward Fay hugging him had made him, but instead ruffled his hair. "Treat her right kid." He muttered. Syaoran nodded.

The two teenagers stepped to Yuko who smiled.  
"What is done is done." She said mysteriously. "Mokona… if you could send these two home." Mokona nodded tearfully, and kissed each of them on the cheek.  
"Sakura…" It said softly. "Syaoran…" It took a deep breath before the familiar dimensional glow started up. "Goodbye!" It whispered. Sakura looked to Syaoran, and took his hand. The two used their free hands to wave as they vanished to Sakura's kingdom.  
"You okay?" Kurogane asked, looking at Fay, hiding behind his blond hair.  
"Yeah… yeah I'm okay." He whispered, though he was obviously not. The blue eyes held back tears, and he looked a little lost… but the smile he wore was genuine.

"And Kurogane…have you said your goodbyes?" Yuko asked them, she only asked Kurogane since Fay was allowed to use his magic now, (and to its full extent no less) he could make his own way home, having the power to travel dimensions on his own. Fay blushed a little, and Kurogane smirked.  
"He's coming home with me." The two had discussed it in depth the night before. Journey over or not, the two did not want to be separated… it was a big step but they had been 'dating' (they travelled a lot so never really went out on dates) for nearly a year… Kurogane was ready for Fay to move in with him, and Fay really didn't want to go home. With Ashura gone, there was nothing left for him there.  
"Is that so…" She smiled. "Well then. I'll leave you to it… Mokona… say your goodbyes." The creature flew forward and hovered in front of Fay's face.  
"Thank you Moko-chan." the wizard said as Mokona kissed his cheek. "You have fun back home."  
"Will do!" It chirped. "Ne Kuro-chu, cuddle me cuddle me!" It flew in circles around Kurogane's head trying to get his attention.  
"Get lost damnit." Kurogane growled, swatting at Mokona in irritation. Fay put his hand on Kurogane's bicep.  
"Kuro-pyon…" He warned. "If you act like this now, you'll regret it." Kurogane sighed and nodded. Damn mage.  
"Fine whatever. Stupid meat bun." Kurogane allowed Mokona to hug him and absently stroked its ears like one may do a pet.  
"I'm gonna tell everyone Kuro-man's a softy!" It giggled, flying away. Kurogane made to chase after it but Fay held him back with a smile and a wave as the witch and her companion left the dimension.

"Llew… on esnes ni gnignah dnuora." Fay mumbled. Kurogane raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Fay didn't notice. He raised his staff (which the witch had given back, in exchange for Mokona's safe return everything that had been given was returned, Kurogane's sword, Fay's tattoo had been traded for his staff though, he had no use for that seal now… and Sakura's memories of Syaoran. Afterall, a trade's a trade) and wrote some unusual letters in the sky. Kurogane rolled his eyes. Why was his boyfriend such a showoff? There was an all too familiar 'whooshing' feeling, and the two were swept into the air.

Kurogane landed next to Fay, in an undignified position as though Mokona had dropped them.  
"You okay?" He grunted, looking around. It was already nearly dark here, but the scene was amazing. He hadn't been here in so long… but so little had changed. He sighed in relief. It had only just hit him the journey was over, he was home. He was about 5 miles from the castle where he actually lived, but he knew this area pretty well from training days during his youth. "Oi… I asked if you were okay." he said turning to face Fay who was also looking around in the slight fascination he usually did in new worlds, with a slight respect twinkling in his eyes: for this was Kurogane's home. Fay noticed he was being stared at and turned into the gaze, he smiled brightly.  
"Era ew ereh?" Kurogane blinked and rubbed his ear.  
"What are you on about?" He asked. Fay continued to stare at him quizzically. Kurogane growled. They'd overlooked one big thing. Or moreso… one little annoying thing. Mokona. Kurogane dug his hand in his pockets of his original clothes to find a few gold coins in the wrong currency. He held them out to Fay and pointed at his staff. Fay blinked. "I'm not gonna explain it to you coz you don't understand damnit…" Kurogane snapped, pointing once again at the coins and at Fay's staff. When in Yama the two had been in a very similar situation so they'd gotten pretty good at sign language... However they were a bit rusty. Fay looked cautious, but waved his staff.

As Kurogane had hoped, he'd understood, and the coins were now their worth in Nihon. He held a finger to Fay's lips to tell him to be quiet, before leading him into an inn. If they walked now it would only be dark and he could do without explaining to the castle guards what he was doing trying to sneak a foreigner in in the middle of the night. They could spend the night here then go to the castle in the morning.  
"Room for two." He grunted, handing over his money. The receptionist stared suspiciously at Fay who… utterly confused just waved and grinned. "Stop that." Kurogane growled at his lover, who did no such thing.  
"Room for… two?" The receptionist repeated, obviously a bit perturbed that Fay was male.  
"Is that gonna be a problem?" Kurogane demanded. The receptionist shook his head and handed Kurogane a room key, taking the cash. "Oi!" He barked at Fay. "Stop ogling the damn wind chimes idiot." He grabbed Fay's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Damnit… okay uh… right right…" Kurogane ran one hand through his hair as Fay sat down on the motheaten bed, looking slightly bewildered. "Isn't there some spell you can do?" He asked. "What am I talking to you for you're not listening." He sighed. Fay was once again staring at the wind chimes, they were commonplace here, but something altogether new to him. He stood up and crossed to the window, batting them and marvelling at the noise they made. Much like a child with a new toy, he seemed content so long as he was making a noise that Kurogane understood.  
"S'tahw ti dellac?" He asked. Kurogane did a double take. He wasn't sure what Fay had said but it sounded pretty damn good… or maybe it was the way he said it. The paler man pointed at the wind chime and then shrugged, asking via sign.  
"Chimes." Kurogane said slowly.  
"Chimes…" Fay repeated, batting them again. Kurogane wrapped one arm around Fay's waist from behind, stepping a little closer to him. He lay his head in the crook of Fay's neck.  
"I shouldn't have brought you here without thinking things through." He mumbled. Fay didn't understand what was being said but he knew that tone of voice very well. It was Kurogane's-seldom-used-apologetic tone. He turned into the hug.  
"En, pots gnieb os yllis, er'uoy emoh won…" He whispered gently, hoping to get his message across using his tone of voice too. He stroked Kurogane's cheek softly with his fingers and locked eyes with him. He smiled, showing Kurogane he was okay.

"That accent's pretty hot." Kurogane growled in Fay's ear, causing him to blush. He didn't have to understand it to recognise that one voice he reserved for the bedroom. "Say something else." He ordered.  
"Si siht hcus a doog aedi? Erehw era ew yawyna?" He slipped his arms up around Kurogane's neck, not really taking faith in his own words. Sex with Kurogane was always a good idea. Kurogane growled again, liking what was being said. He nodded.  
"More." he ordered. He'd learned in Yama that if he spoke abruptly in one word phrases Fay could understand a little more than usual. "Speak." He instructed, tapping Fay's mouth. The blond nodded and pushed him down so he was sat on the bed. He got down on his knees and fumbled with his zipper for a moment. Kurogane groaned. "No."  
"No." Fay repeated huskily as though it was a dirty word, nodding his head and unzipping Kurogane's pants. Kurogane sighed, and tugged Fay's face up in a pencil grip under his chin.  
"Oi… not that." He said shaking his head. Fay looked confused, shaking the head he understood… why no? Kurogane placed his fingers to Fay's lips. "Speak." He said.  
"Speak." Fay repeated. His eyes widened and he nodded. "Speak."  
"Got it?" Kurogane asked. Fay slipped two of Kurogane's fingers in his mouth, darting his tongue over his fingertips and massaging the base of them with his lips.

Kurogane closed his eyes, that hadn't been what he was after, but it was by no means unexciting. Damn distracting mage.  
"No." He mumbled, tugging his fingers free. He shook his head and this time Fay looked a little irritated. Whether it was what he wanted or not why couldn't he just go with it. Kurogane sighed. "Why couldn't you have been this damn forward in Yama? Don't you remember a word of Japanese?" He asked exasperatedly. He slid his dry hand into Fay's blond hair massaging his scalp as he did so. "Speak?" He suggested, hoping one word rang a bell in his pathetic memory.  
"Kurogane…" Fay whimpered, having learned Kurogane's name a long time ago. "S'ti on esu I t'nac dnatsrednu uoy." He pouted.  
"Voice?" Suggested Kurogane. "Talk?"  
"Kurogane pots ti." Kurogane nodded furiously.  
"That." He said, tapping Fay's mouth again. Fay furrowed his brow.  
"Era uoy gniklat tuoba ym eciov?" He asked, pointing at his throat, as Kurogane nodded and allowed one excited hand to sneak under the wizard's coat. "Ll'I reven etiuq teg uoy, uoy wonk that?" He purred, but now he understood he could see the effect it had on Kurogane. What a weird man, to be turned on by speaking. "Ko m'I gniog ot peek gniklat." Kurogane, becoming a little wilder, tugged Fay's coat off over his shoulders and lay it on the bed.

"Dunno what you're saying idiot, but I like it."  
"Ho I esingocer eno fo esoht sdrow." Fay said excitedly, laying backwards as Kurogane opened his shirt and pants giving him clear access to the blond's body. "Uoy syawla dais ti ni amaY." Kurogane growled excitedly, kissing along Fay's neck a little roughly, leaving marks he knew he'd regret when introducing Fay to the castle. The blond arched a little into his touch as he trailed his fingertips across his chest and stomach. "Kurogane s'ti drah ot peek gniklat mmmmmmh." He paused to murmur as his lovers hand dipped into his underwear. He pushed his head back into the pillow. "Nehw uoy peek gnitcartsid em." Kurogane purred, licking the edge of Fay's ear then biting it softly.  
"Let me know if I hurt you." Kurogane whispered, nipping a little harder at his jaw line and probing the skin above Fay's erection teasingly. Fay didn't get it, but Kurogane knew he'd let him know anyway, he always did.  
"En yhw ma I ton gniod gnihtyna?" He pouted and unhooked his lover's cape, Kurogane took the hint and removed his own shirt to be helpful. Fay wriggled a little, sitting up which pissed Kurogane off a little. It wasn't that he liked being totally dominant it was just… well… okay yes it was that. Fay lowered his equally skilled hands, one to graze over Kurogane's nipple, and one to rub over the prominent bulge he knew all too well.

The fumbling continued, Fay better with his hands and Kurogane better with his mouth. He licked along Fay's collarbone.  
"Speak." He ordered, leaning Fay back and biting very gently at his nipples. Fay 'hm'd gently in response and rubbed his hips closer to Kurogane's.  
"Tahw ma I desoppus ot yas?" The blond mumbled, taking Kurogane's now exposed erection in his left hand and rocking meticulously rhythmically. He could see the excitement building in Kurogane's crimson eyes and smiled teasingly. The smile was quickly wiped however as Kurogane licked and kissed a hot trail down his abdomen. He whimpered. "Kurogane." He whispered. He could no longer reach anything except Kurogane's head so tugged at his hair as he enveloped his straining cock with his mouth. Fay knew Kurogane was so much better at this than him, because he found he could barely breathe every time. He instinctively tried to thrust upward into the heat but Kurogane held his hips still, he licked the slit with the very tip of his tongue.  
"Stay put." He ordered, briefly pulling back. "Speak."  
"Woh ma desoppus to…" Fay moaned as Kurogane's tongue tensed against his head, the flat of it grazing against his crown like sandpaper. "haaa. Kurogane I t'nac peek gnikaeps." Kurogane pressed his head forward a little, swirling his tongue around his love's member. Fay twitched beneath him and he looked up, he'd always loved Fay's face when they fooled around, he looked so pleasantly content. With a past like his it was hard to smile… he didn't often smile when excited but he always looked happy. Eyes tightly closed and pale cheeks flushed, his hair slightly damp and clinging to his skin.

"Kurogane." Fay begged, knowing it was the only word he'd understand. Kurogane didn't listen, and instead scraped his teeth gently up and down Fay's dick, allowing his tongue to follow. Fay moaned. "Pots ti I tnaw… I tnaw…" Fay couldn't breathe as Kurogane picked up the speed, darting his head back and forth, deep throating when he could. He gripped Kurogane's hair a lot harder, intending it to hurt. Kurogane growled menacingly, the vibrations bringing Fay to his limit. "Kurogane esaelp." Fay begged, not wanting to end here. Reluctantly Kurogane pulled back.  
"Damnit Fay you always make me stop." He muttered darkly. "Is it that wrong to just want to taste you?" The blond smiled as his lover came up to meet him. He propped himself up on his elbows and they kissed quite passionately, that was one signal they both understood well.  
"I t'nod esoppus uoy emac deraperp?" Fay questioned cocking his head.  
"Mmh." Kurogane mumbled half closing his eyes. "Have you always sounded like that? Or is it just in your language?" Kurogane knew it was just his accent coming through a lot stronger now he could be heard to speak his native(ish) tongue. "You ready?" He paused seeing Fay's face… how exactly did you ask that without words. He lifted one of Fay's legs onto his shoulder and raised his eyebrow. Fay looked as bit uncomfortable. "What?" He asked shrugging to show he was asking a question.  
"Kurogane ew t'nod evah gnihtyna… dna er'uoy annog od siht yawyna t'nera uoy?" He sighed. Kurogane knotted his brow.

"The hell am I supposed to understand you?" He grumbled. He pushed his hips a little forward. "Yes?" He nodded. "Or no?" He shook his head. Fay looked a little apprehensive, he knew it would be painful without any sort of lubrication… and he had no way of telling Kurogane to be gentle. He slowly nodded. "Good." Kurogane spat on his fingers and slid them between Fay's legs, he slicked them along Fay's rim carefully. Fay wriggled at the touch, a smile gracing his features.  
"Fi I t'nac klaw worommot m'I gnillet emih-oyomoT s'ti ruoy tluaf." He teased.  
"Mmm… keep it up Fay and I won't be able to finish this." He groaned at the words. "Speak." He instructed.  
"Eht ynori fo esruoc gnieb uoy yllamron llet em ffo rof gniklat oot hcum gnirud xes." Fay laughed trying to distract himself as Kurogane spat again on his hand adding half to Fay's entrance, knowing that would take the brunt of the pain, and the other half to his own member, turned a reddish purple in excitement and leaking a little at the tip. He positioned himself carefully above Fay with one hand.  
"How on earth do I tell you a safe word for stop?" He asked with a sigh, he took Fay's hand and squeezed it gently. It didn't matter what he said as long as he used a reassuring tone of voice. "Just… let me know."

He pushed a little into Fay very cautiously.  
"Nos fo a…" Fay mumbled, wriggling uncomfortably. It didn't hurt THAT bad, it just felt a little rough… imagine your first time only with much more friction. Lubrication was a godsend. Testing his leeway Kurogane pressed forward a little more. "Eeen, Kurogane evig em a etunim!" he pouted, digging his nails into his lovers hand to signal a pause. However, Kurogane looked a little uncomfortable too… was it hurting him?  
"Sorry?" he suggested. Fay wriggled a little more then gave a nod, signalling to go ahead. Kurogane pressed himself completely in, groaning a little. Fay bit his lip and pushed his head back into the pillow as Kurogane steadied his hips. He moved slowly at first to make the awkward feeling a little more comfortable for them both… but being Kurogane he could only stand so much til he could not stand any more and sped up.  
"Kurogane…" Fay moaned, somewhere between pain and pleasure as his muscles automatically tensed around the intrusive member, he bucked his hips in time with the fast and forceful thrusts. He gripped Kurogane's hand tightly, fairly sure he was bleeding.  
"You okay?" Kurogane panted. Fay just looked confused, and continued grinding his hips into the pounding. He clenched his eyes shut and moaned again.  
"Ll'I teg uoy kcab rof siht." He mumbled breathily as Kurogane's pumping became wilder. He could hear Kurogane's hips smacking against his thighs as every erratic jolt hit. Fay used his free hand to rub his own ignored penis, pent up with tension.

Kurogane smirked, since both of his hands were busy (one ensuring Fay didn't get too badly hurt by pinning his hips, and one holding Fay's hand should he want to suddenly stop), he couldn't object and there was something strangely erotic at the image of Fay pleasuring himself that encouraged his growing libido.  
"Speak." He breathed, but for once, despite understanding Fay could not comply. His mouth half open at the dual sensation of Kurogane fucking him so roughly and being able to masturbate at the same pace. His hand sped up and he moaned, but did not talk. "Fay." Kurogane begged, as he neared his edge. "Speak. I wanna hear you. Speak." Fay mumbled something incoherently as Kurogane's erratic thrusts became positively rabid "DAMNIT FAY!" He ordered caught up in the moment. Fay's eyes widened. He did not like to be yelled at so seriously, much less when he didn't know why he was being shouted at. His hand stilled and he stopped touching himself, he stopped responsing toeach push his lover gave.  
"Kurogane…" He mumbled sadly, but that was the final straw for Kurogane who came. He continued to thrust, riding out his own orgasm, thankful for the extra lubrication at the final stint. The hand that had been pinning Fay's closed over Fay's own and rammed harder and harder, forcefully bringing a thoroughly turned off Fay to the brink too. He came across Kurogane's stomach, breathing shallowly.

The two slowed down, heated breath and sweat mixing together, and they came down from the hormone induced high. Kurogane placed a kiss to Fay's damp forehead. However Fay punched his shoulder and pulled away.  
"The hell?" Kurogane asked as Fay staggered to his feet and tugged his clothes onto his unclean body. "You okay?" No response at all, he just looked mad. "Fay… oi." He prodded him. "Oi…" Fay was evidently blanking him and not just being silent due to poor translation. "What'd I do?" He turned Fay around and kissed him gently, only to get no reaction at all from the blond. "D'I hurt you?"  
"Kurogane… rewohs?" He used his hand to make a fluttery motion to try indicate water flowing. He didn't know how to ask anyone else and would be unable to read the sign on the door or wall directing him. "Rewohs…" He repeated making twinkling fingers to try show the water. He groaned and gave up, grabbing his staff. "Ll'I eb kcab noos." He mumbled, ruffling his hair and going for the door, walking with a slight limp.  
"Oi… oi damnit Fay you can't go out… you can't speak Japanese… you're a moving target!" He stressed worriedly. However, he wasn't dressed and Fay had already left before he could get up.

It didn't take him long to locate the bathroom, and he locked the door, filling up the bath. The blond took a deep breath and swept his staff over the water. It began to glow and a face appeared.  
"Fay?"  
"Hello Suki." Fay said brightly.

A/n: The end bit Fay's still speaking his own language but it's only him and Tsuki. Oh and I didn't want to assign Fay a language so he's just talking backwards. Keep reading. Ps: WTF Tsuki's back?  
Pps: Reviews are my only friends.


	2. You're Worth It

A/n: Don't murder me yet y'all don't forget Fay and Tsukiakari are **_FRIENDS_.**

Chapter 2

Fay smiled and sat on the edge of the bathtub (he winced a little, Kurogane was never ever ever coming near him without lube again) and leaned over to get a proper look. He'd not told Kurogane he was still in contact with her, he had a bad enough temper as it was, but reflected in the bathtub was the face of his friend and ex-fiancee, Tsukiakari.  
"Hey." She said casually. "Fay do you think I should cut my hair?" She asked a little suddenly.  
"No, it's lovely the way it is." He assured her as she absently fiddled with her far too long hair which was now a cherry pink colour. Fay made a mental note to never let her near him with hair dye. "Do you think you could look something up for me?"  
"What am I a library?" She asked with a sigh. "Whatta ya want?"  
"Well… I've got access to my magic, but it's very rusty." He pouted cutely at her. "I can't remember EVERYTHING I was taught... and Kuro-myu and I have settled down… but our translator is gone…"  
"Settled down?" She asked softly. "Like… for good?"  
"Seems so." Her face faltered and she looked momentarily like she was going to cry but then smiled brightly.  
"Kay hold on…" She disappeared for a second returning with a heavy looking book and began flicking backwards through the pages. "Transportation, Transmogrification… nope, nope... too far… ew can people even bend that way!... Ah here we go, Translation." She held the page up so he could memorize the writing. He nodded.  
"Thanks Suki… I can't stop to chat, but are things okay at home?"  
"Daddy berating me for every little thing as usual. I'll let you go, bye." She waved and the image flickered before Fay could even say his farewells.

Fay shrugged and waved his staff, recreating the lettering from the book in the air. He had no idea of course if it had actually worked until he next saw Kurogane, after his shower, in the bedroom going a little more than mad and running his hand through his hair. He'd gotten half dressed and cleaned up a little, and jumped seeing Fay.  
"Idiot, don't leave without saying where." He stood up and grabbed Fay who had understood him perfectly. He sighed softly as he was pulled into a hug that was _almost _too tight. "Moron."  
"Kuro…" Fay started but Kurogane cut him off.  
"Oi. No speak." He shook his head, putting a finger to Fay's lips. "No speak. Listen." He tapped his ear and Fay smiled, if Kurogane wanted to make a fool of himself then all the more fun, it was obvious he was worried about him... in his cute overprotective way. "Uh… right you… you." He prodded Fay in the chest. "Mad… ugh… angry?" He hoped Fay would recognise the words, and the blond nodded. "Kurogane." He pointed at himself, knowing he knew that one. "Sorry? I don't know what the hell I did but I'm sorry kay? If I hurt you? Hurt uh… hurt…" He searched for the correct action but Fay decided he'd had enough torture.  
"I'm not hurt… too badly. Next time we come prepared." He said calmly. "I'm mad at you because you yelled." Kurogane slapped his own face.  
"Since when do you speak Japanese?" He grumbled.  
"Since about fifteen minutes ago." Fay smiled slyly and kissed Kurogane's nose gently, wrapping his arms behind his neck. "It was fun watching your terrible sign language." He giggled. Kurogane growled.

"Idiot."  
"Kuro-rin… don't yell at me." Fay warned, in a deathly serious tone, he was used to Kurogane yelling, but there was something very scary about being yelled at when you're at your most vulnerable. "I don't care HOW excited you get in the heat of the moment… not during sex." His blue eyes held a warning that Kurogane could only read as 'don't you dare.  
"Yeah yeah, crybaby." He muttered and Fay sighed in relief.  
"I'm exhausted… come on, let's sleep." He laced their fingers together and lead them towards the bed.  
"Understandable… yeah." Kurogane slipped his arm underneath the magician and held him close. He'd never been good with words, so his apology was put into the embrace, and after a moment's hesitation Fay returned the hug. He was forgiven. Kurogane kissed his hair, just to make sure Fay felt safe there, before allowing himself to relax.

* * *

Fay followed obediently, somewhat awed by the respect Kurogane could command with just a look. Some of the newer staff looked confused, and the older staff members cowered from him, a woman hurried up and walked in step with him  
"She'll be surprised to see you back… Kurogane." She said. Fay recognised her from their travels, she was the one Kurogane called 'Soma'.  
"Surprised is one way to put it." Kurogane grumbled. "Fay, keep up!" He barked. Fay shrugged and kept at a slow pace, he was still sore from yesterday and felt a little out of place here, Shirasagi palace was undeniably beautiful, if a little overwhelming for Fay. Soma surveyed him cautiously.  
"Kurogane… who is he?" She asked, lowering her voice a little so that Fay could not hear them.  
"Don't ask questions." He seemed to be in his element here, his tone was more official and he looked completely set. Fay couldn't help but smile thinking Kurogane looked… at home. He wondered if there was a word for something that truly belonged.  
"Don't you dare get mad at her." Soma warned.  
"I'm not mad at her." Kurogane said truthfully, kicking through the Shoji door that lead into Tomoyo's quarters. "I'm furious." She was sat at a table, a chopstick in her hand, it had been sharpened and dabbed with ink, she was writing: unusual for a girl.  
"Hime-sama." Soma said in warning. Tomoyo put the 'pen' down and looked around, her eyes widened and her face broke into a smile. She stood up and crossed to them as hurriedly as her kimono would let her.

"Kurogane." She breathed, her eyes lighting up. "You're home." She looked so excited and stopped just in front of them. Fay had to think that, in her regal get-up she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her, a true princess with skin as pale as the moon and eyes a deep entrancing purple/blue.  
"The hell did you send me away in the first place bitch!" Kurogane demanded showing just how 'furious' he was.  
"Ne… be nice." Fay instructed. "Hitsuzen remember." Kurogane growled, not taking his eyes of Tomoyo, who despite the aggression her warrior had used in his tone, was still smiling.  
"Kurogane, introduce us?" She asked hopefully. Kurogane sighed, stupid princess, she was still bossing him around.  
"Mage, Princess, Princess, Mage." He muttered.  
"Tomoyo Daidouji." She said with a curtsey. "This is Soma." She nodded at Soma who bowed awkwardly.  
"Fay Flourite… it's a pleasure." Fay bowed and kissed Tomoyo's hand. Kurogane had to wonder why he'd been asked to introduce them when they could do it themselves. "He thinks highly of you." He added  
"Shut up you." Kurogane said, his cheeks flushing a little. Sure he loved Tomoyo, he served her loyally until his dying day or should she request he leave, but she didn't have to know that he respected her.  
"Wai, Kuro-wanko is mad." Fay chirped, putting his hand to his cheek.  
"Sh… Shut it mage!" The blush on his cheeks increasing tenfold.  
"Oh my." Tomoyo giggled. "Kurogane… did you learn your lesson?"  
"About protecting those I care about… and NOT ripping their damn heads off. Yeah I learned it…" Kurogane threatened as Fay pulled silly faces behind Soma's back. Honestly, Fay could be so childish, sometimes Kurogane had to wonder if he was 15 or 5.

"Those you… care about?" Tomoyo glanced between Kurogane and Fay. "What… exactly is your relationship?" She asked curiously. Fay grinned like the moron Kurogane often said he was, and Kurogane gulped. He lowered his head.  
"Fay's uh…" Tomoyo raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "he's… Fay is…"  
"Kurogane?" Soma asked curiously, she was not used to his loss of speech, the young warrior she knew always had an angry comeback.  
"He's my friend." Kurogane said straightly. Fay cocked his head, Soma looked relieved and Tomoyo looked puzzled.  
"Well… your sleeping quarters are still where they were, second floor of the East Wing…" She said, still staring at them in interest.  
"I know where my damn room is." Kurogane muttered.  
"I'm sure we can find Fay-san a room, possibly in the West Wing." She mused, she seemed to choose her words very carefully, as though deliberately housing Kurogane and Fay as far apart as possible. "I know there's space on the third floor… care to show him, Kurogane?" Fay seemed a little distant as his 'friend' nodded and bowed, before leaving the room.  
"Hime-sama do you think they're…?" Soma started.  
"Without a doubt." Tomoyo smiled. "I think we have a wedding to plan." Humming, the young princess went back to her caligraphy.

When he was sure they were completely out of ear shot Fay's cool demeanour fell.  
"Friend?" He asked in an airy tone.  
"What was I supposed to say 'by the way princess, this is the guy I'm screwing'?" Kurogane suggested seeming a bit pissed off himself, climbing the stairs.  
"Oh I'm 'the guy you're screwing' now, that's nice to know. How about Lover? Boyfriend? Partner?" Fay growled softly... it was attractive when Kurogane did it, but when fay did it it just seemed cute, like a disgruntled cat woken from his nap abruptly. "Or are you ashamed?"  
"If I were ashamed would we have let the kids know?" He asked exasperatedly.  
"They knew before us." It was obvious… and understandable that Fay was mad. Kurogane pulled him into one of the spare rooms (recognisable from the occupied rooms by the fact the doors were open) in the west wing.

"I'm not ashamed of you." He said firmly, closing the door and pushing Fay against it. Fay pushed him off.  
"Don't touch me." He hissed. "Of course you are. Is it so hard to tell people we're lovers?" It wasn't often that Fay actually got mad, but there was no reasoning with him once he was. Kurogane sighed heftily.  
"Homosexuality is looked down upon in Nihon." He said bluntly. "I've known guys have their hands cut off for it, and don't get me wrong, you're worth it." He cupped Fay's face with his right hand. "But I don't wanna see either you or me get hurt. And I kinda don't wanna lose my job my first day back." He traced his thumb gently over Fay's lips. "I'm not ashamed of being with a guy. I might be ashamed of being with an idiot." He said in jest, kissing the side of his mouth. Fay however turned away, not in the mood for jokes.  
"Leave me alone." He mumbled.  
"You can't be mad at me for protecting you." Kurogane growled.  
"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. Right now I'm mad so just… just drop it." Fay went over and made the bed. Kurogane watched.  
"Moron." He muttered, leaving the room. Fay sighed, he knew Kurogane was right and that he shouldn't be frustrated... it wasn't his fault, some cultures just didn't approve, he just felt a little jilted, having been given no warning about the situation... would it have hurt to tell him?

* * *

"Uh… Tomoyo-hime-sama sent me up to tell you that dinner will be served in the main hall and she requests your presence, Fay-san." Soma said curtly. Fay smiled at her, he'd set up his room with the very few things he'd brought with him from their journeys, and had been bored for at least 3 hours now, not feeling quite brave enough to explore on his own yet.  
"Thank you for taking the time to tell me… but I'm not sure where the main hall is."  
"If you're ready to go now I can show you." She offered obediently, almost as though obligated to do so.  
"That would be nice." He followed the warrior woman out of his room and down the hall, she seemed to walk a little too stiffly. "You can relax… I won't bite." Fay said gently.  
"It's not that…" She said firmly.  
"Then, if you don't mind me asking Soma-chan, why the hostility?" He sweetly said. She shook her head and blushed, partially at the words and partially at the address, people didn't call her 'Soma-chan' here.  
"It's nothing… hime-sama will be waiting for us." She lead him into the main hall, which was as expected huge. Only a small table in the corner however was occupied, Tomoyo and Kurogane sat opposite each other. She smiled broadly.  
"Hello Soma, Fay-san, please sit." Fay sat next to Kurogane, even if he was still a little mad, Kurogane was really all he had in this world, quite literally. Dinner was laid out in front of them, and everyone began to eat apart from Fay, who sipped his drink slowly. "Now… Kurogane's briefed me but I want to hear ALL about your adventures." She ushered. Kurogane glanced at him apologetically, sometimes Tomoyo could be a little… over enthusiastic.

"What exactly do you wish to know?" Fay asked coolly, knowing full well he was under careful scrutiny, her glassy eyes watching him on every level.  
"I'm most interested in Yama." She smiled sweetly. "Please: if you could?"  
"Well… we became separated from…"  
"We?" Tomoyo prompted, and Fay, looking over the rim of his cup could see her eyes twinkling in mischief. The same mischief she would use on Sakura to dress her up… a dangerous mischief. The Japanese princess was without a doubt planning.  
"We've been over this." Kurogane grumbled.  
"Kuro-pon and I became separated from our travel companions, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Mokona-chan. Moko-chan was acting as our translator at the time which left us stranded in a strange country unable to understand each other." Fay played along, taking a leaf from the Princess' book and ignoring Kurogane's complaints. If Tomoyo wanted games... then games they would play. "Fortunately Kuro-rin could understand the language or at least most of it. So he did most of the talking."  
"While you sat and stared at the sky." The warrior grumbled, eating hurriedly, he'd missed Japanese food.  
"Hey I fought too." Fay pouted.  
"In battle yeah, in the tent you'd just wander around like the idiot you are." Kurogane spoke through his food, to hell with manners: proper food!  
"Is that where the two of you fell in love?" The princess asked. Kurogane visibly stiffened, as did Soma, they had not expected her to be so forward, whatever her suspicions. Fay smiled sweetly, the large false smile he showed other people. Kurogane felt a surge of pride knowing he was one of the very few people to have seen the true smile.

"What makes you think we're in love, Tomoyo-chan?" He asked, avoiding the question. Kurogane and Soma had to blink at his use of 'chan' to the princess, but then again, Kurogane knew why and Soma already thought he was a raving loony.  
"It's obvious." She said calmly.  
"The hell!" Kurogane growled but Fay turned to him.  
"There's no sense hiding it if she knows Kuro-rin. And denying it is only going to cause arguments." Tomoyo clapped her hands in agreement and Soma was still stiff. Kurogane groaned and covered his face with his hands, thoroughly embarrassed.  
"Between the two of you I'm never going to get a moment's peace, am I?" He growled.  
"How did you know?" Fay asked, but he wasn't addressing his lover, he was once again in his own little world with the starry eyed princess.  
"Well, he called you by your first name. He brought you and nobody else home… and…" She smirked very gently, devious thoughts crossing her mind. "You've been walking with a limp since you got here." Kurogane turned scarlet behind his hands. Damnit Damnit Damnit. This was not happening.

Fay smiled vaguely.  
"Looks like we're caught." He sipped his drink, but had not touched his food. "So what… will be the punishment?"

A/n: Ooh! I'm mean hehe. I don't want to spoil too much, but I just finished writing chapter 6 of this... and it made me CRY. So... Be warned, plot twists ahead  
Also: On my deviant art (cleargreencrystal) there's a picture of Tsukiakari up (with her blue hair), and a picture of the hotspring scene from chapter... 9? of ambidextrous


	3. Making A Splash

A/n: I am never gonna have a shiny pokemon. (cannot chain to save her life!)

Chapter 3:

"Punishment?" Tomoyo blinked, looking slightly alarmed. "Goodness no!" She shook her head calmly. "There is no reason to punish you."  
"The hell!?"  
"Ne, Kuro-chuu's been telling me horror stories." Pouted the blond wizard, folding his arms cutely. He really did look innocently childish, which given the circumstances made Kurogane want to punch him.  
"What happened to people getting…"  
"Kurogane." Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "You've been away… about a year ago we passed a law condoning same sex relationships, you have the same rights."  
"Why the hell would you pass a law like that?" Kurogane questioned, utterly confused. Tomoyo shot Soma a look that Kurogane couldn't fathom, but caused Fay to smirk.  
"I think in modern times one should not be persecuted for their gender." She said her gentle smile unwavering. "Are you not hungry, Fay-san?" She asked, noting he had not even begun to eat.  
"Not particularly." He answered calmly, but Kurogane knew he'd not eaten in… since yesterday. Could he really not be hungry? Maybe he didn't like the food and was too polite to refuse it? He glance at Fay's plate… no they'd had this dish before, Sakura had made it. So why… oh. OH!

"Idiot." Kurogane growled, pissed off that Fay hadn't said anything.  
"Should you talk to your other half like that?" Soma whispered so softly it was barely heard.  
"He's not my 'other half', he's himself and I'm me… one and one are two." Kurogane said firmly, and glared at Fay. "Don't lie, you can't use the chopsticks… can you?" Fay knew he'd been caught and held up his hands in defence.  
"We only had to use them in Shara country, and we weren't there long." Kurogane growled again and grabbed the other man's chopsticks, trying to force-feed him, to Tomoyo's amusement and Soma's… well… Soma was hard to read at the best of times. She stood up and left the table, without a word.  
"What the hell was that?" Demanded the male ninja. Fay locked eyes with Tomoyo who sighed and nodded, confirming his suspicions.

* * *

"She's what?" He blinked, fairly certain that at some point on their journey Fay had gone insane.  
"In love with you." He looked up from his position laid on his bed propped up on his elbows with a book in front of him, to meet the red eyes he knew so well.  
"Soma? No… we grew up together." Kurogane shook his head in dismissal.  
"I've seen that look, I know that look… I've given you that look." Fay smiled sadly. "I'm telling you, she's in love with you."  
"And I'm telling you that you're wrong." He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, ignoring his lover's teeth clicking in disapproval. Fay did not like his bedroom messy: fact. Though there was really not much in the room to make it 'his', he still prefered little mess.  
"You should go talk to her, make sure she's okay." He said casually, returning his attention to the book on the bed. He turned the page absently.  
"Why… when I've got you ready and waiting… laid on your bed." Kurogane kneeled half on the bed, slipping his hand under the back Fay's shirt, rough fingers skimming silky skin. "Would I want to go talk to Soma?"  
"Kuro-rin…" Fay's voice was filled with warning. "No." Kurogane looked at him curiously but he didn't avert his eyes from the text. "Go talk to Soma, I'm finishing this chapter then I'm going to get some sleep."  
"You… are annoying as hell. Bastard." Kurogane grumbled, but got up obediently.  
"And put a shirt on first!" Fay added as he headed out the door.  
"Screw you." Came the growled response, and he did not come back for his shirt.

He went down to the palace's main court, where Tomoyo was sat once again trying her hand at writing.  
"Oi… seen Soma?" He asked her. She looked up at him and frowned slightly, possibly because most of her soldiers didn't come into the throne room half naked.  
"She's in the rock garden." She said cautiously. "Did Fay-san tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" He grumbled crossing to the Shoji door that lead into the rock garden.  
"How Soma feels… felt about you?" His hand froze on the door he had been about to pass through. If Tomoyo thought it too then there was a strong possibilty...  
"She… really does… did then?"  
"Hm… go talk to her." She ordered, returning to her writing.  
"The hell do you think I'm doing wandering around the castle half dressed in the middle of the night! I'm _going _to talk to her." And he threw open the door and disappeared into the garden.

This garden was one of his favourite places in Shirasagi palace, walled off with grass reaching to the edges like a well fitted carpet. A single blossom tree in the center surrounded by large rocks, created a landmark. There was also a pool filled with koi carp and a different pool a little while away that was empty. Kurogane had once told Soma, when he was younger, that the empty pond was useless… he had yet to grasp the concept of seers then. He looked around, and found Soma herself sat on a large flat rock, throwing pebbles into the fish pond. He came up behind her and she threw a rock at him in defence, ninja instinct sensing the approach, Kurogane caught it easily: almost lazily.  
"Oh… it's only you." She relaxed.  
"You tryin' to kill the fish?" He asked, leaning against the rock she was perched on. She shook her head.  
"No." She said coolly. "Just thinking."  
"About me?" She glared.  
"Hime-sama told you?" She queried, almost bitterly. "I swear one of these days…" She threw another stone watching the ripples on the surface of the water in interest.  
"No… Fay told me." He tucked one hand behind his head and watched the moon reflecting on the silvery fish, the quiet of the night was pierced by another gentle 'splish' sound as Soma threw another pebble.  
"How did…" She started.  
"He has this way of seeing through people." Kurogane shrugged. Soma hopped off of the rock.

She stood up and took his hand, leaving him no choice but to follow her. She lead him to the clear pond, which was so still it seemed like glass. The moon could be seen to reflect in it making it almost glow. She took him to the very edge and pointed.  
"At night you're supposed to be able to read your fortune in it by the power of the moon." She said. "Tell me what you see."  
"You know I'm not…"  
"Don't argue with me or I WILL draw my sword." She warned. Kurogane could not fight Soma, even if he was younger and stronger, it was some unwritten code that they only fought for practice, and never to hurt, it had been that way since he was around 16.  
"Tcheh." He sighed and stared into the pond. "I see us… our reflections." He shrugged as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, he had no magical powers whatsoever, apparently that had skipped a generation with him, so could only see water.  
"When I was 19..." She said. "I saw us… at this moment, looking into this pond together right now." She said. Kurogane blinked, damn seers were everywhere. "I saw us talking like this… so it's fate that makes me do what I do next. Forgive me." She turned to him and stood on tiptoe. She placed her hands on his shoulder and he blinked at her… was she going to kiss him? He sighed, Fay would probably tell him to just let it happen, to take her feelings into consideration, it would surely hurt more to be shot down without a chance, than to have tried. He closed his eyes.

Then she pushed him. He fell into the pond with a huge **_SPLASH_**, shattering the calm serenity of the moonlit waters. Several birds who had been sleeping in the tree squawked indignantly at the disturbance.  
"The hell was that!?" He demanded, red in the face.  
"THAT'S for not realising sooner." She smiled very sadly. "I've moved on and I'm seeing someone… but if things had been different I would've enacted what I really saw and kissed you then. Just goes to show… the 'future' is not set in stone, we have the power to change it." She extended her hand to help him up. He took it and pulled her in too, dragging her with an equally loud **_SPLASH_** into the cold water. She tossed her wet hair over her shoulder trying to look as though she didn't care. "I should've known." She scowled.

So, with the air cleared the two, dripping wet, re-entered the castle. Tomoyo surveyed them curiously.  
"Do I want to know?" She asked, with a curious smile.  
"I'll uh… tell you later hime-sama." Soma smiled.

* * *

"Your hair is FINE." Fay said for the millionth time as Tsukiakari used the dimensional portal as a mirror, and adjusted her long pink locks. (Think webcam).  
"I still think I should cut it." She mused. "Why're you calling? Need another spell?"  
"No no… but I thought I could just say hello." He slid his fingers over the water, but her image didn't change at all.  
"Hello." She smiled.  
"Hello." He countered coyly.  
"How's… wherever you are?" She asked eventually, ignoring the wizard's stare to continue her battle with her hair.  
"Nihon… and it's hot… uncomfortably so." He squirmed in his clothes, tight with buckles, not exactly suitable. "But I'm sure I'll adjust."  
"See I LIKE the snow." She smiled and turned her head, Fay knew she was looking out the window, the last time he'd been in that room he'd made a note that out of that window, the sunrises were amazing. "I like the cold… I love it here." She suddenly stuck her tongue out. "And if you were here I'd ask you to make snow angels with me."  
"You'll have to make a Fay-shaped one for me." He smiled cutely. She rolled her eyes.  
"My dad is asking after you." She informed him. She let go of her hair allowing the waist length pink wave to be free, slipping silkily down to her knees. "Wants to know you're okay?"  
"He still think we're engaged?" The blond man questioned. She nodded. "Then I'm in mortal peril and can't possibly come home yet." He smiled cheekily. She looked worried for a moment, as though she was being careful about what she said next before speaking.

"Fay… my dad… says…" She bit her lip, and Fay nodded encouragingly. "He says if you don't come home soon that he's going to break off our engagement."  
"That's a good thing isn't it?" Fay failed to see the problem in her problem… so to speak.  
"Well… for you maybe you're off the hook but…" She looked like she was going to cry. "He's going to marry me off to that absolute PIG Hiroyoshi!" She whimpered. This was the point that, had she been physically there, Fay would have hugged his tearful best friend, but he could not. Not without leaving the dimension... and it was rude to do that without telling people.  
"There's nothing you can say to talk him out of it?"  
"Nothing I can say… the only one who could change his mind is you and you won't come home." She sighed and wiped her eyes. It wasn't her intention to make him feel guilty, even though he obviously did. "Forget I said anything." She brushed her hair back again.

Fay realised why he'd called… just to say hello. He missed talking casually. It'd only been a little while since the journey ended but… he'd always had Sakura, Syaoran or Mokona to talk to… and without them he was lonely. With Kurogane flitting around the castle being important and doing… whatever ninjas did, he found himself a little lost. In the two or three days he'd been at the castle he found quickly that he couldn't dominate Kurogane's attention anymore. He had duties, whereas Fay felt very out of place just flitting around. He was… if nothing else… bored.  
"Are you really okay?" She questioned, her own sorrows forgotten, seeing Fay's expression.  
"I'm fine…" Nodding, the blond knew she could see right through his smile but she didn't pull him up on it, she knew better than to try that.  
"Listen… I have to go I promised someone I'd help them with their dress alterations… seems like everyone around me's getting married or pregnant… Next'll be me and that bastard!" She paused to scowl. "I hate people." She sighed. "Stay strong 'kay Celes?" She waved.

And again Fay was alone.

* * *

"DAMNIT!" Kurogane growled, jumping around and raising his sword, swinging it wildly. Fay raised an eyebrow, curious as to why his boyfriend had raised his weapon, he tilted his head a little and smiled as Kurogane calmed down and realised the identity of his 'attacker'. "Don't… don't do that okay."  
"Don't sneak up on you?" He asked, pushing the sword away. "But that makes it fun." He smiled cutely and slipped his hand into Kurogane's much larger one, swinging their arms together. People stared at them. He'd gone out of his way (ventured from the safety zone of his bedroom, which was quickly becoming a cage) to find the warrior.  
"Whatta ya want?" He asked, glaring at the soldiers who dared to gaze.  
"Do I have to 'want' something?" He mused looking deeply philosophical. "Is it that wrong to just approach you with little to no intention other than companionship?" Kurogane blinked… you never could tell with Fay, whether he was being serious or not. "I suppose… if you could call it a 'want', I 'want' your attention, I 'want' your time…" Then he smiled wickedly. "And I DEFINITELY 'want' you to kiss me." He leaned up and kissed Kurogane deeply, but was unpleasantly shocked when he didn't respond. He pulled back.  
"Uh… not here." Kurogane mumbled, his face a brilliant shade of red. Fay looked around, seeing Kurogane's fellow soldiers.  
"Because we're in public?" He asked, feeling a little put out by this.  
"No… no just… come on." And with that, all too hurriedly Kurogane ushered Fay into his bedroom. Fay knew he was lying, but allowed himself to be swept along anyway.

It was the first time since his arrival he'd actually seen Kurogane's room. It felt much more… real. There were pictures on his desk, a stand for his sword, a half open wardrobe and clothes on the floor. There was a definite feel of Kurogane to the room, as though the very walls had absorbed his presence, as if the room knew he belonged there. Fay felt no such welcome in his own room, which contained no unusual trinkets or anything remotely Fay-ish, just a few mementos from his travels… it seemed hostile and unusual. Like the bed itself was not his own. He was distracted from his thoughts by a rough kiss and being lifted against the door by the warrior.  
"Mmph. Give me a little warning." Fay mumbled, wrapping his arms and legs around Kurogane to keep himself balanced. This… this always felt right. Here… here Fay felt at home. It was the only place in Nihon Fay felt he did belong… in Kurogane's arms.  
"'But that makes it fun'." Kurogane quoted, licking Fay's cheek. Fay paused… he had a very good point. He raised a hand to cup Kurogane's face, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone and his lips. Kurogane smirked and kissed the digit offered to him. He allowed his tongue to flick over it before gently sucking on it. Fay rolled his eyes.  
"You're such a pervert Kuro-myuu." He mumbled, while watching in tense fascination as Kurogane's tongue darted across the 'finger'print of his thumb.

Fay murmured softly as Kurogane enjoyed teasing him.  
"We should probably stop ourselves now." Fay warned. Kurogane glared, but did not respond, because his mouth was busy, engulfing Fay's thumb and swirling his tongue around it in torment. The blond looked sadly at him. "Come on… stop." He mumbled tugging his thumb free.  
"Why?" He questioned, kissing Fay's exposed neck instead, something he could not remove from him so easily. Automatically the blond tilted his head, exposing more flesh to his lover.  
"Because… I really did only go to you for the company… I don't… mm." Fay could not suppress the gentle hum escaping his lips as Kurogane allowed his kisses to dip below his collar into the hollow of his neck. "I don't want to distract you from something important." He muttered, panting slightly. Kurogane paused in his actions… Fay had a point. On one hand… he did have duty. On the other hand… sex.  
"You're more important." He growled, and the resulting smile on Fay's face was worth more to Kurogane than all the gold in Nihon. Of course… he'd never say that out loud.

He slid his hands under Fay's shirt in a way that clearly suggested this would escalate. Fay however lay his head on Kurogane's shoulder as he normally did in post-coital mode, freezing the moment.  
"Don't." He whispered. "I just want… I want to stay like this. Even if only for a moment." So Kurogane let his hands fall to their sides, supporting the wizard instead with his body. He was unsure why Fay was acting this way… but it didn't feel right. He frowned and used his hands to ease them away from the wall. The wizard slid off of him and put his feet back down on the floor, he straightened up.  
"Well… you should go back to work." He said decisively.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Kuro-shii." Fay then did something that made Kurogane freeze. He smiled.

Falsely.

A/n: Fay is not happy in Nihon! Poor Fay! Also, expect more drama, smut and the 'w' word soon... if you review.


	4. The First W Word

A/n: Remember, every time you flame me, I will bully your favourite characters! Also… smut!

Chapter 4

All through that day, Kurogane could not shake it from his mind. He hated that smile… Fay had no damn right to use it on him while lying so blatantly. It was obvious he was upset about something and it brought a growl to the ninja's throat.  
"He your boy-toy then?" Asked a rookie. Kurogane blinked.  
"Who?"  
"That foreigner… he's your lover right?" he continued to pry. Kurogane scowled.  
"The hell does it matter?" The boy shrugged casually and began examining his own sword.  
"Doesn't." He let it shimmer in the sun. "You just don't talk about him much." Kurogane growled again, stupid kids. Though… he did have a point. Since he'd come back to Nihon he'd had to retell the story of his journey several times, and among the things he omitted (the main one being that Tomoyo had SENT him away, which was the equivalent of being fired, and pretty much a disgrace) was his relationship with the blond magician. It wasn't that he was ashamed of him… it was just…

Maybe in the slightest… tiniest way. He was?

* * *

"Is it… okay?" Fay asked nervously, holding out his arms. Kurogane blinked.  
"Well… say something." Probed the violet eyed princess ushering Fay forward a little. Obviously due to her handiwork, Fay was now wearing traditional Japanese dress, a blue and green Yukata that hung loosely on his thin frame, his Hakama nearly covering the geta sandals. A ridiculously large (girl's) hair ornament pinned his hair back, it was getting long now.  
"It's uh… nice?" Suggested Kurogane, not really sure what to say when it came to clothes. He couldn't help but think that Fay looked incredibly out of place, the clothing, the look on his face, even his posture just seemed out of sync in context.  
"Which for Kurogane means really likes.(1)" Tomoyo told him with a sweet smile. Fay nodded cautiously, sure that was not what he'd really meant at all. He honestly wasn't comfortable, the clothes in this world were far too loose and he felt too exposed, even if he got stared at and gossiped about, even if he stood out a mile, even if he only had one set… he preferred his own clothes.

"Now that you're both here… I have been meaning to ask you of your intentions." She said politely. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, irritated at being lured here under false pretences, but more curious as to what the hell she meant.  
"Intentions?" Fay asked, fiddling absently with the sleeve. In Valeria, Celes, Solarai… people wore tight clothes… he preferred their style if nothing else.  
"Are you going for a spring wedding… though I suppose that would be too soon since there are a lot of preparations… summer would be nice but Fay-san is really not of a summer pallet." She sighed and raised her hand to her cheek. "Decisions decisions."  
"What wedding!?" Kurogane demanded.  
"What's a pallet?" Fay asked. Then they blinked at each other for picking up on strange things in the conversation.  
"Well… I may condone same sex relationships but premarital sex is still something I consider to be morally wrong." Kurogane closed his eyes. Dear god he was NOT discussing his sex life with the princess. "It's understandable and forgivable though, considering you were travelling, that the two of you chose to wait but since it's no longer a problem." She smiled cutely. "When will you two be married?"

He slapped his face and groaned.  
"When." He asked in a quiet yet menacing voice. "Did it become legal for men to marry?"  
"While you were away Kurogane." She smiled. "What do you think Fay-san… spring or summer?" Fay took a step back, nearly tripping in his confusing wooden shoes. His feet complained silently at the new footwear.  
"Uhm…"  
"Don't you dare answer that mage, we're not getting married." He warned, adding a sharp tone of voice to prove it point. Fay shrugged  
"I don't see why not." He shrugged. "You have hot summers here? I definitely prefer the cooler weather. Not snow though." He added the last part in thoughtfully.  
"Autumn is a long time to wait." Tomoyo mused. "Though I don't suppose abstinence is really necessary considering you two have already…"  
"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET!" Kurogane roared. "WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED AND LIKE HELL ARE WE ABSTAINING."  
"Kurogane there is really no need to be so loud." His princess said, in such a calm voice as one talking to a small child. "Our hearing is quite fine."  
"Yeah…" Fay mumbled. "Yeah I heard it loud and clear." And with that the blond swept from the room, his elegant exit spoiled by him tripping over his getas. Kurogane blinked. He couldn't possibly be… he sighed and turned to Tomoyo  
"See what you do?" He took off after Fay, in a gait barely more than a walk.

It didn't take long at all to catch up, because Fay simply could not manage the art of movement in Japanese clothing, and was walking like some elegantly adorned Neanderthal, dragging his feet awkwardly.  
"C'mon don't be an idiot." He barked. "You can't seriously WANT to get married?"  
"Why not?" Fay asked putting one hand on his hip and turning to face a very confused looking Kurogane. "Is it that wrong for me to want to spend the rest of your life with you?" Odd terminology… then again Fay was an odd guy. "Or is it something to do with the way you've been avoiding me lately?"  
"The hell I've not been avoi…" He sighed, arguing would get him nowhere. "We're not getting married, end of story okay." He wrapped his arms around the slight wizard and Fay relaxed, he felt it. He could feel Kurogane's heart beating, he could hear it. He could feel the warmth of his life… his very existence comforting his previously tense nerves. He liked this.  
"Kuro-shii." He mumbled, cuddling tighter into him. Kurogane was utterly confused, he couldn't figure out what was going on in Fay's head, and he knew Fay had little to no intention of telling him, so he placed a reassuring hand on his back, in that sensitive gap between his shoulder blades. "I don't care about getting married." Fay said eventually, softly. "I just want… I want to know we're…" He paused then leaned up and kissed Kurogane quite passionately. "You- your room - five minutes." He ordered, before leaving.

Kurogane blinked. He could hardly complain when Fay was offering himself so blatantly. Five minutes to wait and he could go to his room and simply ravish the blond. He'd get that stupid outfit off for one thing, but he'd do it damn slow… just to tease, because that's what Fay was: a tease. He felt a shiver of pure anticipation run up his spine, knowing he should not be thinking such things so close to the throne room, he made his way upstairs, and to his own room. Sure enough Fay was laid on the bed, hiding underneath the covers, the clothes abandoned in a heap on top of his sandals. So much for torturously slow.

"You uh… greet all your guests like this?" Kurogane asked in what he hoped was a playful tone rather than a jealous one. He closed the door and crossed to the bed. Fay smiled shyly up at him and Kurogane's large palm cupped his face bringing him closer for a kiss. Fay's lips were cautious and his hands careful, every movement he made, pulling the warrior on top of him as they lay down, seemed tentative and unsure. This did not go unnoticed by the ninja, who had always known Fay to be deliciously confident in the bedroom department, but he knew he'd have to wait for him to say something, if he wanted information.

"You're wearing too much." Fay mumbled, only barely breaking the kiss. The warrior sighed and pulled back, he stood up and removed his clothes hurriedly, feeling Fay's eyes roaming hungrily over every inch of exposed flesh. Without even having to touch him, Kurogane noted Fay's breathing became shallow, his blue orbs lustful and his body twitched in eager anticipation of what was to come. Fully naked, he kneeled against the bed, Fay was still shielded by the covers, but that didn't matter. He kissed him again, not too hard, but firm enough to let Fay know it was real.  
"Love you." Kurogane muttered, biting Fay's ear gently. "But you looked damn stupid in that dress." He added.  
"I love you too." Fay wished it could stay like that. In their own little world, just the two of them… here he could be happy. Kurogane slipped one hand below the sheets, calloused fingertips grazing the sensitive skin of Fay's stomach, heated by the duvet. They knew each other's bodies so well by now, Fay knew every scar on Kurogane as though they were his own, and Kurogane knew every place to make Fay melt when touched. Fay hooked one arm around Kurogane's neck and kissed him again, desperately seeking some kind of stability. He wanted to know… he wanted to know Kurogane needed him here, to pack away all thoughts of asking to go.

Kurogane threw the sheets sideways so Fay was fully exposed, and smirked. Fay naked was always a bonus, and casting aside his worry for his lover's emotional stability, his own instincts kicked in as he lifted Fay's hips a little to give him better access. The readjustment of the weight and positioning was a definite turn on for them both. Fay closed his eyes and purred gently as Kurogane slipped his fingers around his erection and rubbed very gently. He wondered vaguely if he was half as good with his hands as Kurogane, but was distracted by another fiery kiss which he more than happily returned, tongue darting furiously between his lips.

"You… always… look.." each of his words punctuated by a kiss, Kurogane squeezed Fay's swollen cock a little harder between his thumb and forefingers, sending tendrils of flame soaring through every nerve in his body. "So damn guilty…" He licked the edge of Fay's neck, blowing on the spot to send shivers to combat the heat in a teasingly erotic dance through Fay's nervous system. "When I touch you."  
"Maybe… ahh." Fay's sentence was interrupted by a teasing flick of Kurogane's wrist. "Maybe I just… like to…" He panted, electricity jolting his very bones. "touch you, more than I like to…" He moaned softly, unable to surpress it. "Okay that's a lie… do that again." He pleaded, thrusting forward a little into the slow pumping of Kurogane's hand., wishing that his lover would squeeze him just so once again.  
"Told you not to lie to me." Kurogane growled, quickening the pace, Fay's hips arched at the touch and Kurogane grinned almost maliciously. "Means you have to pay…"  
"Anything you want Kuro-anata." Fay mumbled dizzily, he was not in the most coherent of minds right now. Kurogane kissed him again, allowing his hand to knot into the familiar blond hair.  
"Shouldn't say _anything _so carelessly, idiot." He warned in a whisper, tracing the tip of his tongue along Fay's lips savouring the taste.  
"Ayah… Kuro-wan's gonna bully me." Fay mumbled, half opening his eyes, he could only get them half open, but as long as the blue orbs were visible every tense second seemed pleasant.

"Me? Not a chance." Kurogane pressed Fay's hips to the bed and kissed down his throat. His mouth trailed along Fay's chest, licking and sucking at the pale blond's sensitive nipples, scraping his teeth along them. He gave a half gasp at the hot sensation in his chest. Fay's skin was still very taught across his chest, the man seemed to stay perpetually thin, but the tightly drawn flesh aroused the warrior, who began doubling his efforts, smirking inwardly when Fay whimpered a little, Kurogane was always so thorough. Fay stroked Kurogane's hair lovingly.  
"Just like this…" Fay mumbled, his eyes still half lidded. "If it could always stay like this."  
"You always say weird things in bed." Kurogane mumbled, probing Fay's abdomen with the very tip of his tongue, his chin just brushing Fay's length tormentingly.  
"Probably… but… I invited you up here, I want to do… ayahhh!" Fay's protests were silenced as Kurogane engulfed his aching member, his hips automatically trying to lift, but meeting resistance from the young ninja.  
"Nuh uh." He ordered.  
"Kuro-kin…" Fay whispered, his fingers massaging Kurogane's head as it darted backwards and forwards over him. His tongue ran in rough circles over his swollen silken tip, his lips tensed and untensed before he went all the way down. Kurogane was much better at this than Fay, and could deep throat for at least 6 seconds at a time before pulling back. Fay whimpered again feeling his head brush Kurogane's soft back palate. It was a wonder he could last more than a minute of this with this amazingly pleasurable torture.

"You're not making me stop this time Fay." Kurogane whispered, French kissing Fay's tip, tongue grazing through the slit, leaking a little pre-cum onto his tongue, which he lapped up gratefully, his red eyes meeting Fay's now wide open blue ones to make sure he'd witnessed it.  
"I don't… I don't want you to stop." Fay purred, "I want you to turn around,"  
"Eh?"  
"Mmhmm." Fay mumbled, leaning his head back, then sliding his own hands against each other for visual reference. Kurogane smirked, understanding what Fay's intentions were. He pulled off reluctantly and lay juxtaposed, his feet pointed towards the head of the bed and his head towards the feet. Fay turned slightly sideways, as did Kurogane so they were directly facing each others manhoods. Kurogane didn't waste anytime and returned to his task, his tongue worshipping Fay's erection (albeit upside down) lovingly, but ever so slowly. "You're meant to wait for me." Fay complained, licking cautiously along the top of Kurogane's hard-on. He blew along the wet streak and below him the ninja visibly shivered.

It was hard to concentrate on fellatio when his own cock was deep in his lover's throat, he wondered where Kurogane had learned to do that, for all he said he learned from Fay, he had definitely not taught him that! He sucked apprehensively at Kurogane's tip, using his fingers to run trails underneath him, occasionally using his nails against the bulging veins. Kurogane's hands gripped onto Fay's ass pulling him closer to his face. Fay moaned but kept his mouth closed and focused on its task, vibrations sending shocks up Kurogane's length and into his body. Fay lapped hungrily, sucking the tip while massaging the base with his hands.

Kurogane might be better… oh god so much better… with his mouth, but Fay's hands were talented beyond belief. Kurogane's hand snaked up… (er… down) rubbing Fay's stomach with his left, and pulling him as close as possible with his right. Fay mumbled dizzily, and, wanting to return the immense pleasure coursing just beneath his own skin, attempted to deep throat, managing a second or two before coughing and spluttering and pulling back. Damnit.

Kurogane's teeth ghosted along Fay's base, travelling slowly upward, brushing the sensitive midsection and grazing his tip. Fay moaned again, deeper, while Kurogane tried to keep his growls contained as Fay sucked harder and harder in compensation. Kurogane smirked inwardly, twisting his head a little and tensing his jaw, pushing Fay over the edge. Fay had to pull off with a slight smack sound, to stop himself biting Kurogane as he climaxed, spilling cum down the back of Kurogane's mouth, he sucked and swallowed, causing Fay to shiver as his tongue and palate worked in harmony to empty him. He panted, exhausted as Kurogane pulled off, but as soon as he'd got his breath back he continued his part. Now there would be no distractions.

Kurogane let his head fall against Fay's thighs as the blond continued his torturously slow blowjob. He was always such a damn tease… or maybe he was just better with his hands than his mouth. Kurogane knew how to speed it up. With Fay visibly busy, he failed to notice Kurogane sucking his own fingers. He parted Fay's firm cheeks with ease and probed his middle finger into the available hole, causing Fay to gasp and clench his jaw, Kurogane moaned gently, and pushed his second finger past the stimulating ring of muscle.  
"It's my turn." Pouted Fay, sucking harder in an immature response. Kurogane smirked, and pushed his hips forward as close to Fay as he could manage without choking him. He pushed his fingers deeper into his lover's tunnel, and enjoyed the muffled sounds from below. The two digits curled and probed looking for Fay's prostate, curse fingers not being as long.

Kurogane could barely stand it, cock aching for release he moved his head forward and traced his tongue down his fingers to his fingertips, probing the tip of his dextrous appendage into the gap between his fingers. Fay moaned at the sandpaper feel of Kurogane's tongue in his entrance and darted his head as far forward as he could. Kurogane forced his tongue past the tight ring, removing his fingers allowing the wet warmth to be all Fay could feel, like a demented and frenzied French kiss he fucked Fay as hard as he could using just his tongue. Fay moaned desperately and, gripping Kurogane's balls he sucked so hard he'd probably leave a questionable hickey. Kurogane lost control and came, he loved it when Fay got rough, even if unintentionally. Not daring to take his mouth from Fay, he continued licking and roaming the available orifice until Fay had swallowed the last of his seed.

Kurogane sat up, only to lie back down the right away, forehead against Fay's. The blond slid his lanky arms around his lover and held tight, pulling them as close together as possible. Kurogane, had never been a post coital cuddler (nor had be been much of a cuddler at all) until Fay, but this was a little clingy even for him. Fay was silent, but his eyes (hidden behind slightly sweaty blond hair) said more than words could.

For some reason, Fay, though physically ecstatic… was not happy.

A/n: Wewt 69 with just a bit of rimming. Where the hell do I learn these naughty words… I blame the fan girls!? I threw in some smut here because there is DRAMA to come.

(1): That line is from the Cardcaptor Sakura manga, Kaho on Eriol (who I TOTALLY think of as 'Clow Junior') and Eriol on Yue.  
REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY


	5. The Mask Finally Cracks

A/n: I'm going to be in SO much trouble for this chapter! Seriously… DON'T HATE ME.

Chapter 5:

"Oi… wait… are you crying?" Kurogane barked shocked to walk in on Fay alone (in his room… where he seemed to spend all his time, and over the recent days and weeks every waking minute) in front of the mirror, which seemed to flash mystically very briefly. Fay quickly put his staff down and wiped his eyes.  
"Uh… crying no… no I'm fine really." He said hurriedly  
"I've told you, I don't care if you don't tell the truth… but don't lie to me." Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fay, but he shrugged him off. "Tomoyo-hime been warping your mind with wedding talk again?"  
"Oh uh… yeah… yeah." Fay said distractedly, turning his attention from the mirror and looking up at Kurogane instead. "You still dead set against it?" He didn't sound sad, but genuinely interested, and it was so casual.  
"I just don't think guys were meant to get married. It's a guy girl thing right…" He shrugged, knowing he probably sounded insane, a gay guy disbelieving in gay marriage. "Is that why you're so stressed? There's probably something else we could…" Kurogane pulled him back and again Fay wriggled.  
"There's a traditional ritual for life partners where I'm from…" Fay mused, but he was really only thinking out loud. Kurogane lay his chin on Fay's head, managing to pull him into a proper hug from behind.  
"Tell me then…"  
"Eh? No… not important." He batted his hand and tried to turn into him to kiss him, but was refused. Ouch.  
"Come on… if there's a way I can prove it… other than fucking your brains out… I will." He kissed Fay's hair but the lithe magician wriggled free.

"No… honestly… it's not for you." He promised. "You… had a reason for coming in?" He asked distractedly. Kurogane tried very hard to read Fay's expression, he looked slightly guilty, a little upset but more than anything lost.  
"It's not for you to decide whether it's not for me." Kurogane said quite roughly, he reached forward and tugged at Fay's wrist in an attempt to return to the embrace.  
"Well in which case it's not for me, so I don't see the need in mentioning it… why did you come to see me?" He asked desperately and Kurogane got the distinct feeling Fay was trying to get rid of him, which was odd to say the least.  
"Uh… yeah… Tomoyo-hime says it's a full moon tomorrow… she seemed to think you'd be interested," Fay paused then nodded.  
"Yeah… I am. Thank you." Fay kissed him quickly before pulling away.  
"I'm… gonna… go." Kurogane said hesitantly, unsure why Fay was being so weird. He'd been so clingy recently… and now he was pushing away like he was poison. Fay nodded and waved him out, closed and locked the door behind him.

He hurried to the mirror and waved his staff.  
"Sorry about that." He apologised to the girl who appeared, she looked a little bored, severely out of place with her bright hair and bright eyes.  
"I DON'T like being cut off." She said a little off-ly. Fay nodded and sat back down on his bed, where he could face the portal.  
"Kuro-shii came in. I got rid of him as fast as I could." He explained, brushing his hair back.  
"You shouldn't keep secrets from him." She scolded. "It's detrimental to your relationship."  
"Yes thank you Doctor Suki." His tone a little sarcastic.  
"Y'know… I've known you nearly our whole lives… I've never once seen you cry until today. If you're that miserable there…"  
"What is it with you two? I wasn't crying." The blond wizard mumbled slightly embarrassedly.  
"I've known you nearly our whole lives." She repeated almost sadly. "You can't lie to me as easily as you'd like to think. Since the only man I ever loved turned out to be gay." She smirked. "I'm not one to give love advice, but lying to him's only going to make things worse. Any idiot can tell you're upset. Talk to him." She urged, a serious look on her face. It was killing her to have to help him and Kurogane, but he looked so… so broken.

"No can do." He shook his head and then lay back on the bed, so he could no longer see Suki, he knew that if their eyes locked she would see right through him. He stared instead at the wind chimes by the window, tinkling merrily at him in mockery. "If I talk to him… I'm afraid of his response… I could never ask him to leave here." Tsukiakari sighed, she felt incredibly strange talking to her ex fiancé's knees.  
"Fay…"  
"This is his home… this is where his heart is. I know that… so I should be less selfish right? I should swallow my pride and keep smiling… I must be upsetting him terribly if he thinks I'm unhappy here."  
"And lying to him won't upset him? There's a time in everyone's life where they have to be selfish… where they have to say what THEY want in life…" She blinked and sat down. "If you love him… tell him the truth."  
"I… I could never ask him to leave."  
"But you're miserable there…" She whimpered, looking lost. Fay sighed and nodded, she had a point. For all it would be wrong for him to tell Kurogane he was unhappy and that he wanted to live elsewhere… it was just as wrong to keep lying. That left him with only one option… a daunting and terrifying one. Very very shakily, he found his voice.  
"Suki…" He whispered cautiously. "Your father still wants us to get married right." Her eyes widened.  
"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY AGAIN FAY!" She wailed.

* * *

Kurogane yawned. He hated mornings. Mornings were the epitome of every evil thing. He blinked, realising a heavy weight on his left arm. Fay was curled up against him… he definitely hadn't been there when he fell asleep last night, meaning that he must have crept in during the night… so much for ninja skills. Then again… Fay had magic so was a lot harder to detect than regular intruders.  
"Morning?" Suggested the warrior, but Fay did not move, he was still asleep. Kurogane rolled over a little, draping his free arm over his lover, he allowed his fingers to trace small circles of Fay's bare bicep, before kissing his temple. Whatever had been going on with Fay lately, it seemed inconsequential seeing the beautiful blond sleeping so calmly.

"You really are an idiot." He muttered, kissing Fay's pale skin softly. He wriggled half-heartedly before his blue eyes fluttered open.  
"Ne… Kuro-tan." Fay mewled gently, stretching himself out as wide as possible, like a cat, with the general creakiness of sleep fading away. "Mm… good morning."  
"When'd you show up?"  
"About 3am… Kuro-chuu was sleeping, I didn't want to wake him." Fay turned into his partner and nuzzled his head in the shallow dip between his neck and shoulder. Kurogane placed his large hand to the small of Fay's back, lifting him a little to encourage the gentle embrace. Part of being in an adult relationship was that not every touch had to lead to sex, and just as it had been in the very earliest days of their 'sex only' relationship, hugging still meant a lot to them both, even if Kurogane would never admit it.  
"Hmm…" Kurogane mumbled halfheartedly, inhaling just above Fay's hair and enjoying the light wispy pale yellow strands dancing closer and further from him teasingly.  
"We need to talk." Fay mumbled, into Kurogane's neck, he licked the bobbing Adam's apple Kurogane presented to him, he wanted it to stay like this forever.  
"Kay."  
"Not now." Fay purred, cuddling a little tighter, his breath slowing to a comfortable pace. "Lunchtime?" He suggested.  
"I'm busy then, training with Soma." Fay stiffened a little, causing Kurogane to smirk.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Soma?" He queried, a slight teasing tone in his usually angry voice. Fay shook his head.  
"No… I'd just hoped it would be lunchtime… right after dinner?" He offered. Kurogane nodded.  
"It's a date."  
"No…" Fay sighed. "No it's really not." He raised his hand and trailed his long fingers down. Kurogane's jawbone, pulling back so he could watch the effect his touch had. For a few moments not a word was passed between the two, Fay absorbing the very image of his lover in the brief period of silence, while Kurogane searched the blue depths that were Fay's eyes for even a hint to what he was thinking. The mask was there all over again, the mask that had cracked so much in Celes, Kurogane had never thought he would have to see it again.  
"I love you." Kurogane put forth, in an attempt to remove it once and for all. Fay smiled sadly, falsely, horribly, and nodded.  
"I love you too." He whispered, kissing the ninja softly before standing up. "I'll see you this evening… Kuro-sama." Kurogane vaguely wondered how, when he wore that face stricken with ugly lies, he could still look so beautiful.

* * *

"You're sure of this then, Fay-san?" Tomoyo whispered, though the air was thick with tension, she was smiling very softly. The blond nodded.  
"Yes… thank you. I have to ask… you knew before I did: right?"  
"I knew the moment you arrived in this world that your place was not here." She said honestly, stepping down from her pedestal, she moved closer to him, and curtseyed. "I am not the only one… who shall be sad to see you go… but an exotic home for an exotic flower… lest it shall wither and wilt." Fay sighed and nodded, bowing to the Japanese princess.  
"I thank you, for your hospitality."  
"And I your kindness." The door opened behind them and Kurogane entered the room looking a bit pissed off, he had a cut on his bare shoulder, suggesting practice had not gone to his very whim. He growled, Tomoyo and Fay together was never a good thing, and the two were probably discussing a wedding that would never ever happen. Not in a million years.

"What?"  
"I'll… leave you two alone." Tomoyo said, smiling sadly, she straightened up and passed the wizard, patting her brave soldier on the arm before leaving. Kurogane blinked… why the sympathy? He looked up at Fay, who was still staring at the place the princess had been, his back to Kurogane.  
"S'going on Fay?" He asked, more than a little aware Fay was in his own clothes, his fluffy hood over his head, he saw his knuckles were white with pressure as he clutched his staff and his shoulders slightly hunched in aversion.  
"I'm sorry Kuro-kin." He said genuinely. "I'm a very bad liar."  
"Yeah… but…what does…"  
"Kuro-myuu… I'm not happy here." He whispered. "I don't fit in… I don't feel at home… I miss the children… I can't get used to the food, my clothes don't fit, the soldiers stare at me and gossip, as do the maids…you're always busy… I'm left alone with my thoughts day after day," Now that he'd said it, it seemed to pour out of him like a fountain of harsh words.  
"I can't help being busy, it's kind of my job." Kurogane breathed, not quite sure what his boyfriend was trying to say with the rest of his speech. Fay nodded… or at least it looked like he nodded, the big hood hiding him for the most part.  
"I… I know that. And I would never ask you to quit."  
"Good coz I won't." Kurogane growled. Fay laughed sadly, still not facing Kurogane so that the ninja could not read his face. Right now Fay was fairly certain his mask had cracked wide open and he didn't want to expose that just yet.  
"I thought you might react like that… even if you said you would I wouldn't let you… because you wouldn't be happy away from this palace."  
"What're…" He furrowed his brow, Fay was hard to understand at the best of times, this was just confusing.  
"Kurogane…" He said very seriously, turning and locking his blue eyes with Kurogane's vivid red ones. "I can't do this anymore… we've had a good run, and I love you very much but… it's over."

Kurogane blinked.

A/n: Ayah!! Don't kill me don't kill me. I'm pro KuroFay honest! I LOVE YOU, I'll love you more if you give me nice reviews... and MORE if you give me cookies.


	6. The Long Goodbye

A/n: I've been inundated with reviews, scolding me for sad endings... this is not the end. There'll probably be around 15 chapters in total, and I way prefer happy to sad. However this chapter is really depressing...

Chapter 6

"What… what do you mean it's over - don't be stupid!" Kurogane roared, but Fay didn't even flinch at the harsh voice.  
"I mean it's done… we're… splitting up." The blond said sadly, his eyes staying firm. Kurogane's breathing was ragged, he was not hearing this. He couldn't be hearing this. This was some sick joke the magician evidently found funny.  
"The… the hell would we break up!?" He demanded. "Is this because of Tomoyo's stupid wedding suggestions I swear to…"  
"No… no Kurogane it's not." He whispered gently.  
"Don't… don't call me that." Kurogane hissed, clenching his fist, digging his nails into his palm.  
"It's not Tomoyo-chan's… nor anyone else's influence for me to leave this place."  
"Leave… look you can't… where the hell would you go!?" Kurogane demanded, stepping closer to his lover, or former. Fay took a step back, he didn't want to be forced to change his mind here.

"I'm going home… even with all my magic, travelling to a different dimension's difficult, it's a full moon tonight so I'm at my strongest." Kurogane blinked, realising Fay was being serious, his anger ebbed away and a strangely acidic burning rippled through his stomach. He didn't want Fay to leave. He'd left Fay alone because that was usually how he coped with problems best but... this one time he'd wanted comfort? How the hell was Kurogane supposed to know if the damn magician didn't say anything? It had come to this?  
"You… home." He breathed. "There's nothing left for you there." Fay nodded slowly, Kurogane was definitely right on that level.  
"Probably not… but that's where I belong."  
"You're… sure about this?" He asked, feeling broken, it was a done deal if Fay was determined… but why was he so fixated on leaving?  
"I'm positive."  
"And… and there's nothing I could do to make it work for you here?" He asked, letting his fist unclench, realising the sheer hopelessness of the situation. He would not cry… he had not cried since he was eleven… ninjas don't cry, but he could feel as sad as he wanted.  
"There's nothing I'd want you to do." He said honestly. His mind was well and truly made up and he wasn't going to back down, he'd rather delve headfirst into the nothingness of his past in Celes than stay with him? Kurogane gulped, this seemed so surreal. He blinked a few times then sighed.  
"Nothing I can do to change your mind?" He begged, almost desperate, but managing to keep his voice steady.  
"There's nothing I'd want you to do." Fay repeated, and for a moment that seemed like an eternity there was silence as the situation sank in. Fay was really leaving… they were really breaking up… going their own separate ways.

"You uh… you'll be safe there?" Kurogane asked eventually, looking somewhat dejected, he ruffled his own hair in an attempt to distract himself. Fay nodded cautiously.  
"I have a place to stay." He assured him. Kurogane didn't question where 'a place to stay' meant, they both knew Fay had only one connection, in the form of his ex-fiancee princess now. He stepped forward and again Fay stepped back.  
"You're running away all over again."  
"No… You've been good for me." Fay admitted in hald realization... Kurogane had changed him. "Normally, I'd have just left… maybe a note to say goodbye… but I'd have just gone. It shows that you're important to me… and saying goodbye is possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do... but you need to let me do this." He bit his lip, then stepped forward, very cautiously. He didn't want to be physically dissuaded, but at the same time sought the familiar presence. "And I can only hope you won't hate me for it… but this is something I need to do." Kurogane nodded.  
"I… won't try to stop you." He promised.  
"Thank you." Fay realised at that moment he could not have asked Kurogane to be more considerate in the conditions, and even though he could see the pain behind the strong façade in those red eyes, Kurogane was being strong for Fay. He realised the irony… normally he was the one pretending to be strong, wearing the mask to try keep others together… it was painful to look at, he must've upset Kurogane so much with that pretend smile, which only fuelled his fire. He had to leave, for both of them to be happy.

"And I mean that." He continued. "Thank you… for everything." He moved even closer, so they were stood less than a foot from each other, Kurogane very cautiously wrapped his arms around the slight teenager, who in turn leaned against him.  
"I've not done anything… I couldn't even make you happy here." He murmured gruffly, focusing on a point on the wall behind them.  
"I was happy with you." Fay whispered into Kurogane's chest softly. "And here, in your arms right this very second I am happy. I am happy to know I'm loved, happy to know I can love… that briefest spark of humanity in me." He kissed the front of his shirt and nuzzled himself a little closer. "And if I could spend every moment that I am here in your arms I could not want for more… but we can't. And the reality is: here is not for me." He pulled back and wiped his eyes, he would not even _try_ to pretend he wasn't crying now.  
"Ah…" Kurogane found no other words, as the blond dabbed hopelessly at his own face. He wanted to kiss those tears away and tell him it was okay but could not.  
"Goodbye… Kurogane." Kurogane knew that Fay was only calling him by his real name to try make it hurt less, but it seemed to make it hurt all the more. Kurogane could be immature, he could counter with 'Goodbye Yuui' but there was little sense in hurting him like that.

"Wait…"  
"I thought you said you weren't going to try change my mind." Fay mumbled, desperation in his voice, it was obviously difficult for him to have to say goodbye without prolonging it with pointless painful words.  
"I'm not… if you're set on this I won't ask you to stay where you don't feel wanted."  
"And I won't ask you to leave where you do." Fay countered raising his staff, ready to make his grand exit.  
"No, wait… seriously just… just wait here. I'll be two minutes." The darker of the two swore, and held up two fingers before running from the room. Fay blinked… sometimes Kurogane made no sense. He wondered whether he should wait, or just leave while they were still on good terms. He found his hands shaking on his staff at the very thought. No. The old Fay would run without goodbyes… Kurogane had taught him to be more than that, Kurogane was _worth _more than that. And of course… to Kurogane, he himself was worth more than that.

True to his word, moments later he returned, panting slightly as though he'd run. In his hand he held what looked to be a pillow case, used as makeshift wrapping, something bundled haphazardly into it.  
"What…"  
"You're leaving right… which means we're… us… there's no more us but… but that won't change how we… I mean we still…" He paused, he'd never been good with words, screw romance, so instead he pulled Fay close for a last, tentative kiss. There was no tongue usage, no desperate clinging to clothes, no panting and clutching at hair, just a very sad chaste kiss, that in a way was more of a goodbye than Fay could have ever hoped for. Kurogane thrust the bundle into his hands. "Just… just so you'll think… yeah." He mumbled, breaking the kiss and stepping back, interlacing their left hands. Fay stared at the pillowcase and without words he knew that he shouldn't open it until he was gone.  
"I'll always love you… and when we move on… which we will… years down the line… when you're married with children, when I'm an elderly old wizard whose hair is falling out… I'll still think of you." He kissed Kurogane's knuckles gently, feeling the tears rising to his eyes again. Kurogane avoided his gaze, feeling a sharp stinging behind his own eyes, and a dull ache in his chest. He could not face those tears, knowing he had done nothing to prevent them.

"Always." Kurogane nodded his head, agreeing completely. Fay stepped back and raised his staff. He waved sadly, and didn't bother to fake a smile before writing unknown characters in the sky, they glowed brightly and a vortex opened up, whisking Fay away in the blink of an eye. Just like that the wizard was gone. Kurogane watched the light disappear, watched it fade into nothingness, and even after it vanished his eyes scanned the spot hopelessly.  
"Kurogane…" A gentle voice from behind him said, and a small hand placed itself on his back. Kurogane didn't want to break down in front of Tomoyo, he was too strong for that, and a distant recollection danced in his mind, a memory of a faded conversation that may or may not have ever happened with a former lover, reminded him that tears were his sign of weakness, and Fay's of strength. He could not cry over this. "When you're ready… Soma and I are having tea in the rock garden." She whispered.

Kurogane had not been invited to one of Tomoyo's little tea parties since he was 13, when she was a small girl who lived for those sort of things.  
"Why the hell would I want tea?" He asked, it had intended to come out exasperatedly, but instead sounded rather strangled as he was still not able to find the strength to tear his eyes from his lover's vanishing point..  
"When you were younger… and you were sad, I would have a tea party and ask you to come."  
"You would force me to come." He corrected, and he could feel her nod.  
"As you became older, you were sad less of the time, even though you still became upset over your parents… that sadness was in time replaced by a burning anger… tea cannot quell that…" She rubbed his back in a reassuring way  
"Oh but an interdimensional travel through hardships and war can?" His voice, though sarcastic, lacked its usual bite.  
"It worked didn't it? Kurogane… I'll leave you to your thoughts for a few minutes." She let go of him and turned away. "But I thoroughly expect your presence for tea." And with that she swept from the room. He knew that she was only trying to help, after all the three had effectively grown up together, if he could find comfort in anyone it was them… it would be strange though. Strange not to wake up to the mage bouncing around, to his 'Ne, Kuro-taaaan', or at least his face… but then again, it had been the same kind of strange after they'd left Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona. (Though admittedly… he'd not been sleeping with any of them)

Everyone had their own home before the journey, they'd all had their own place to belong, and whereas they'd all been strangers to every world they had visited: that had only been temporary, and they all had been together. Kurogane tried to imagine, having to live an entire lifetime in a new world only connecting with one person and he understood how difficult it must have been for Fay to adjust, why Fay had not said anything. He shook his head to clear his mind.  
"So long, idiot." He muttered to the empty space Fay had occupied minutes before. He could do nothing more than wish Fay the best for whatever lay ahead of him, and with that he retired to the rock garden, for tea with his princess.

A/n: This chapter actually made me cry… and I freakin wrote it, also understand that it was hard to write trying to keep Kurogane especially in character in this kind of situation but I THINK I managed it.

Also… Mokona, Sakura and Syaoran are going to reappear in this story at some point… I just haven't decided on when.  
Reviews make me type faster?


	7. The Ringing Of The Bells

A/n: Yare! Stop hurling bricks ye psychos! Also. Rings are overrated. Please bare with me here, I avoided Infinity…but Chii's disintegration still happened… somewhere along the line. I think. I dunno.

Chapter 7:

He fell to his knees, crisp white snow beneath him. He was on a hill he recognised, the Kingdom of Solarai lay just below, and it was evening here. The lights twinkled teasingly at him, a warm glow emanating from them, and bubbly incoherent chatter of the townspeople met his ears, but he found he could not smile. He'd been here a few times in his youth, several times on business with Ashura, but mostly with Tsukiakari, who flitted from Kingdom to Kingdom.  
"On your feet, Celes." Ordered a very soft and kind voice. He looked up, realising that with the snow falling onto him, his hair had become damp (when had his hood come down?) and was dripping in front of his eyes. Pale skin illuminated by the city's glow, the princess was smiling down at him, floating in a magical bubble to keep herself warm and dry.  
"Long time no see, Suki." He stood up and brushed the worst of the damp from his coat. He felt a bit dizzy… interdimensional travel was a real bitch.  
"You made me wait for HOURS!" She whined. "In the snow no less."  
"Kuro-rin was busy at lunchtime… and 'in the snow' hardly counts when you're in a kekkai." She extended her hand and pulled him in, the inside of the kekkai was warm and still, he was definitely thankful for the change of temperature. After spending a few weeks in the dreadful heat of Nihon, it felt strange to be in the snow again, the icy chill a reminder of the contrast.

He had his head hung slightly, and the Solarain princess said nothing, surveying him cautiously as the bubble floated toward the castle. He was wearing his Celesian clothes, and had to admit they suited him better than the last clothes she'd seen him in.  
"How did Kurogane-san take it?" She asked eventually, trying to at least provoke some emotion on to the pale and lifeless face.  
"As expected." Fay murmured weakly. "He got mad at first, then just seemed… kind of lost." His once fiancée then ex-fiancée now back to fiancée rubbed his back soothingly.  
"And you?"  
"Hm? I'm fine." He smiled at her, and turned excitedly pointing to the majestic crystalline palace. "You redecorated." He commented, and she knew he'd only turned away from her to avoid meeting her eye. She sighed and nodded.  
"Yes the windows were far too wide so we fixed them, and added a new entry way." She hesitated before querying. "What's that?" She pointed at the bundle Fay had completely forgotten he was holding. He stared at it for a few seconds, the pillowcase seemed ominously foreboding. Once he opened this they were well and truly over, right? But Tsukiakari's curious tone edged him onward.  
"I'm not sure. Kuro-myuu gave it to me…" He fumbled with it for a moment before pulling out the set of wind chimes that had previously taken residence in Kurogane's room. The silver bells glittered in the dying light and the various adornments twinkled their reflection.

He froze. Had Kurogane paid attention to him that much? He felt incredibly touched, of all the things in Nihon… this seemed most befitting as a parting gift. He smiled sadly, holding them up and batting at them, enjoying the tinkling tubular bells laughing ironically.  
"What…"  
"Oh it's called a wind chime." He said, hastily putting it back into the pillowcase and shielding it from her view. He couldn't get overly sentimental in front of her and quickly wiped his eyes to make sure he had not been crying (thankfully he had not been), masking it as wiping the melting snow from his brow.  
"Oh…" She trailed off awkwardly, being none the wiser as to the strange object. She shifted her weight uncomfortably, she didn't want to say anything that would upset him, so quickly switched topics. "Daddy will be waiting for you… he's glad you're back. We heard about Ashura-ou and…"  
"I'll be sure to tell him hello." He cut her off. He did not want to discuss the events of Celes even with Kurogane, Tsukiakari would only feel sorry for him and he was past that. He was moving on. He didn't want people to feel sorry for him anymore.

"Oh I nearly forgot." She snapped her fingers, causing the kekkai to burst and land them gracefully in the palace gardens, the snow glowing a yellow-orange in the window's lights. The evening around them seemed so serene, Fay felt slightly out of place to disturb it.  
"Hm?"  
"If daddy asks you never took this off." She threw something at him, and he had to smirk. His engagement anklet.  
"Almost forgot about this." He smiled, bending down to attach the thick gold and sapphire chain to his left ankle, he caught glimpse of hers, matching, just below the leg of her catsuit. Straightening up he stepped back to take a look at her. In a shimmery white catsuit with a black shawl, her slender figure was definitely pronounced, soft curves in the places a woman should, her brightly dyed hair offset her pale skin wonderfully, and even her mismatched eyes seemed to sparkle. There was no denying she was beautiful, and Fay mused that, had he not been gay, he could have easily fallen for her.

"Got it."  
"Come on." She reached out and offered her hand to him. He had to smile, truly. It seemed that no matter how he had shunned her previously, she was still kind-hearted enough to support him, even when he was hurt. He took her hand and she lead him proudly through the castle, ignoring the whispers of 'Fluorite-sama's back' or 'I'd thought he was dead' and so on from the gossiping staff members.

"Well… the throne room awaits." She was nervous, and played with her hair repeatedly. On second thoughts, Fay mused, perhaps it really was too long: it went down to her knees. He nodded.  
"There's no need to be afraid. I won't discuss anything I shouldn't,"  
"Fay you really DON'T have to do this." She whispered softly. "If you want you can turn around and go back to Nihon right now." She insisted gently, her mismatched eyes locking with his. "I know this isn't for love it's for convenience… but…"  
"If it's not me you marry," He cut her off. "You said it would be… a Hiroyoshi-san?" He'd never heard the name before but she spoke of him with distaste. "You may not be my lover but I'd rather escort you down the aisle, and call myself your husband, than have you unhappy, my princess." He bowed and kissed her hand, causing her to blush considerably, he was certainly charming. "And as it so happens it's convenient for both of us. There's no doubt in my mind about this, you're my best friend and this is the easiest solution, so don't fret so much." He paused and added teasingly. "You'll get worry wrinkles." She smacked his shoulder, pouting cutely before Fay disappeared, alone, into the throne room, to discuss the wedding with the king.

* * *

"He's been… unusually quiet." Soma mumbled, she had expected rage from the cold hearted warrior, but there was none. He didn't seem angry, nor did he seem sad. He just fell quiet, only speaking when necessary and avoiding all socializing, distancing himself from everyone and everything.  
"He misses him, he's not used to being alone anymore." Tomoyo sighed, surveying him from the window, where the two girls had been spying for a considerable amount of time. "For all he may have been the stronger of the two, he depended on Fay-san. He took for granted how he would feel, and as a result Fay-san felt isolated."  
"It's not Kurogane's fault, that wizard should have just bit his lip and stuck it out. Love's about making sacrifice right?" She gripped her sword tightly, thinking of battles she'd fought, those she'd yet to fight, and the one she may lose her life in one day.  
"No. The problem was… a mere lack of communication. Kurogane felt that here he had a pretence he must stick to, and Fay-san felt he didn't match that. Love is not about sacrifice." She placed her chin on her palm, and stared out at the silent guard with starry eyes. "Love is about compromise. I have faith that soon Kurogane will realise that."  
"And then what, he's long gone now." Soma whispered, she thought it slightly cruel Tomoyo had chosen to teach him about love when it was doomed to fail.

"Hm… I haven't spoken with Yuko-san in a while." Tomoyo said, changing the subject and pulling away from the window. She smiled and strode off in her regal gait. Soma sighed, she would never understand that girl.

* * *

"Fine… I get to choose at least one bridesmaid." Fay countered, the two had been going on like this for a few days now, and were laid in their bedroom bickering playfully like children. Early morning sun crept in through their window, and a very cold breeze blew the green curtains mystically. A familiar tinkling noise coming from them, Fay had hung the chimes just in the limits of the window, and it had not gone unnoticed by the princess how he would sometimes stare at them.  
"The BRIDE gets to choose the bridesmaids." Tsukiakari complained, rolling onto her stomach and crinkling the magazine she'd been looking at.  
"If I have to walk down the aisle in a dress I will." He teased, but he was actually being serious, he'd be more than willing: "I want Sakura-chan as a bridesmaid." He lay beside her. Luckily their shared bed was huge, so sleeping didn't really bother either of them.  
"Fine fine, Sakura-hime can be a bridesmaid so long as you don't wear one of those dorky neck things." She made a vague signal with her right hand to show a neckband, traditional in Celes but not in Solarai.  
"Fine then you have to wear flat shoes." He warned.  
"Tcheh! If you wear heels." She countered.  
"Only if you dye your hair black."  
"NEVER!" She crowed and tackled him, an immature squabbled broke out. The two hitting each other with pillows and the bridal magazine, battling it out like the children they knew each other to be. Fay pinned her to the bed, his strength far surpassing hers now they were grown up. He laughed at her and placed his forehead to hers.

"Suki… you're stuck." He commented, casually, having not even broken a sweat trying to defeat her. She panted exhaustedly.  
"Fine! You win." She grinned dazzlingly up at him, she'd never had any intention of objecting anyway, from what she'd seen of Sakura she was a lovely girl. "Sakura-hime gets to be a bridesmaid but we'll have to bring her here soon-ish. The wedding's in three weeks and if you even THINK about transporting all your guests from other dimensions on the day I swear I'll…" She paused realising how compromising the situation was. Fay was pinning her to the bed, and she was considerably shorter than him so her breasts pressed hard against him, his hips fit against her stomach at an odd angle, and hers rubbing his thigh. They stared at each other for a moment before Fay leaned closer. She caught her breath: was he going to? She turned her head at the last moment, his lips meeting her cheek instead in a very brief kiss.  
"Ne, Suki's not interested?" Fay asked, raising an eyebrow, he had thought she would approve of the advance.  
"Fay… don't do that unless you mean it. We're getting married for the sake of ease and convenience… I don't want you to pretend to love me." She let her fingers trail across his face. "And I definitely, DEFINITELY don't want you to be thinking of him while kissing me… it's just plain weird." She laughed and pushed him off of her, knowing he was only searching for something to cling to right now.

Fay sat up, he could not deny it. He was still head over heels for Kurogane, and no matter how hard he pretended he could not sincerely love her as more than a friend, but he wanted her to be happy.  
"I'll contact Clow soon," He promised, aware of her scarlet cheeks. "I'm wanting Syaoran-kun to be best man of course." She sat up beside him, glad she'd pushed him away, she did not want a false relationship, and had seen the way he looked when he spoke of Kurogane.  
"That's the groom's choice… Chii-chan can be the second bridesmaid." Fay tensed beside her and looked away.  
"Chii… Chii is dead." He hissed, clenching the comforter in his fingers.  
"Ara… I am SUCH an idiot!" She smacked her face and looked embarrassed, before jumping up and hurrying to her drawers.  
"No comment?" Fay suggested, not wanting to accept or deny that fact, and incredibly curious as to why she was scrabbling through her underwear drawer. She began throwing random things out and Fay stared in slight shock, the scanty fabric of female lingerie was something he'd not seen in a long time, and wondered why they didn't make guys underwear so enticing. Kurogane would have definitely been intrigued if they did a guy's version of that.

"Ta-da…" She produced something small and shiny from it, and held it out in her open palm to Fay, snapping him from his thought train. "Chii's backup data." His eyes widened. He'd thought he'd lost that long ago, he stared at it in disbelief. "Well, here's where you say 'Suki Daisuki!'." (A/n: She's making a pun, 'Suki' is 'like' or 'love' and 'daisuki' is 'I like/love')  
"No…" He whispered, shaking his head, "I'm sorry. Thank you but…" He reached forward and closed her hand over the disk. "Chii was created for a purpose… that purpose has passed."  
"But she…"  
"She was something very special to me, and nothing will ever change that but… there was a little extra magic in her to make her 'human.'" He sighed sadly, without Sakura's feather. Chii would be an emotionless persocon… a shell.  
"Fay… she was never human, you know that." Tsukiakari grinned and held out her other hand. "BUT I did feel a 'little extra magic' as you put it, when we went to investigate what happened in Celes so…" A blue orb began to glow in her hand and she smiled, as Fay stepped back. The aura was unmistakably that of one of Sakura's feathers. "I absorbed it. I figured I'd need it some day… it was Chii's?"  
"Sort of… but that's only leftover magic traces, the scattered dregs."  
"True… she won't 'live' as long as you or I, but she should easily live to be about 27." (27 of their years… about 81 of ours) The innocent smile on his fiancee's face made Fay nervous. It was a big risk, and it meant that he'd lose her all over again eventually, but she would have her freedom this time around, he had to make sure of that.

"Okay." He whispered. "Do it." He nodded and glanced at the closed hand containing her disk, then at the feather's residue. "Bring back Chii."

A/n: Sorry. Filler chapter. Had to do it! Partially just to redeem Suki in the eyes of those who hate her, she really DOES want what's best for Fay. And don't worry. More KuroFay will ensue, more smex… and Sakura and Syaoran should make their reappearance in either the next chapter or the one after it.  
Reviews or shiny pokemon appreciated ;)


	8. Huh? Hoe? Chii?

A/n: Did not know Chii was that popular, also there was a serious lack of Kurogane in that last chapter. I shall fix that.

Chapter 8:

Rolling over he glared at the pillow. Of course, it wasn't the pillow's fault Fay was gone, but that was where he should be right now. Kurogane leaned his hand behind him, grabbed his sword and slashed it, feathers flying around the room, and the adrenaline rush distracted the warrior momentarily. He wanted to hurt something: more so now than he possibly ever had, which made him cringe. He was more frustrated now than when his parents had died… well understandably it was a completely different type of love.  
"And they didn't fucking run out on me." He growled, sitting back down on his bed and glowering at the pulverised cushion. Fay should be here. He should be laid against him muttering stupid things in that irritating voice. He missed that.

He missed the way the blond had just… fit. He couldn't really explain it, but he felt useless without him: weak? It was not a feeling he was used to. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see that annoying smile, in silence he heard his laugh, and laying down he felt slender fingers ghost along his abdomen, teasing down, he shivered remembering scorching kisses along his neck and chest. He groaned softly, realising he was getting turned on by this, even without Fay there. If he WERE there he'd laugh that tinkling 'hehehe', tell him he was too excited too fast, but he'd comply anyway. He'd fall to his knees and kiss the front of Kurogane's pants, which: though loose as was custom here, were tented with not so hidden desire. Kurogane felt his breath quicken as he knew what would happen next, tongue teeth lips mouth throat.

Slipping his own hand down the front of his underwear Kurogane rubbed himself: too rough. His own hands were too rough. He wanted to feel the delicate ambidextrous hands he knew so well, gripping himself he easily pictured Fay toying with him, smiling softly. Then Kurogane would surprise him with a kiss, it always seemed to shock Fay: when he did that during sex, as though they were two separate things, like he didn't deserve the kiss. But he'd always been grateful, now would be no different, and: getting into the feel of the kiss, his pale hand would speed up (Kurogane's own hand instinctively quickened), he'd press his own clothed hard-on against his chest, then: just before Kurogane came, he'd stop.

He'd stop and give that look that he gave that 'god I need you' look, the look that made Kurogane need him. The kissing would start again, rougher this time, Kurogane would pin Fay down, returning all those favors. Picturing the wizard, laying below him flushed and sweaty was enough for Kurogane as, squeezing his tip the way Fay would, he climaxed, his cum splattering all over his pants. His breath was ragged but slowed and he lay his head back against the pillow… and just like that Fay was gone. The fantasy was over and he was alone again. He stared down at the pearly mess he'd made and then his own hand, feeling slightly disgusted with himself. It had been over a year since he'd masturbated alone, Fay had eliminated the need to.

* * *

"FAY!" Yelled the cheerful blonde and flung herself into Fay's arms, nearly toppling him over with the energy.  
"Chii…" He whispered, all it had taken was Tsukiakari, and the chobit was as alive as ever, clinging to him with all her might.  
"Chii is happy." She mumbled into his shirt, as he gratefully returned the hug, cuddling her close, ignoring the fact she was completely naked. Not that it affected him in anyway, she was female, breasts sometimes caught his attention, but other than that he had no desire for the feminine physique.  
"I thought you might get lonely… with only me to talk to." Tsukiakari smiled at the scene, Chii: with her light blonde hair, moonlight pale skin and sparkly eyes looked quite a lot like Fay, and at the perfect age to be a little sister.  
"Chii missed Fay!" Chii whimpered, cuddling even tighter, Fay stroked her hair and smiled, bending down a little to meet her eyes.  
"Let's get you dressed, okay Chii?"  
"Chii." She nodded and Tsukiakari extended her hand, leading her to her closet to pick out clothes. Fay sat down. He'd thought Chii was gone forever, and now… now here she was, pulling her socks onto her hands. Fay sweat dropped.  
"I uh… think some of her data got scrambled." The Solarain princess mused.  
"No, she's trying to be funny." Fay pointed out, Chii had never really been able to relax, he'd not given her that chance: he'd always had her busy, guarding. Now here she was: a true free spirit, and showing that.

It took a few tries but once Chii was dressed she was allowed to glomp Fay, who smiled sadly the whole time.  
"So… I suppose we should formally ask. Chii… do you want to be our bridesmaid?" Fay questioned, staring at his persocon who looked delightedly confused.  
"Bridesmaid? Chii?" She titled her head a little, curious as to the new word.  
"Fay and I are getting married."  
"Fay and Tsukiakari-san cannot get married," Chii said firmly, cuddling Fay a little tighter. "Chii loves Fay. Fay loves Chii." She nodded and Tsukiakari had to giggle while Fay grinned.  
"Fay loves Chii very much, but in a different way, you know that." He said softly, stroking her long hair before realising it was patronizing.  
"Fay's going to contact our other bridesmaid now, shall we go see if we can find your book."  
"Hai." Chii nodded and scampered off after the bright form of the princess, leaving Fay alone. He cringed slightly, he had to contact Sakura _now_? Though: he was incredibly happy at the thought of getting to see her face, the fact he'd be telling her Kurogane and himself had split up, the thought of telling her he was getting married… that was cringe worthy. He sighed and grabbed his staff, heading into the bathroom. He'd seen her cry, he'd seen her terrified, and he'd seen her staring death in the face, but he wasn't sure he could handle seeing her disappointed in him.

He ran a bath… he'd always liked the baths in his world best out of them all (though he did have a slight penchant for the hot springs… for obvious reasons), crystalline blue: deeper than they were wide so you stood rather than lay down, like a shower sunk into the floors, they always felt calmer. He swung his staff over the shimmering water and whispered an incantation. A room showed before him, windows flung open and an invisible breeze ruffling the silken bed sheets. A young girl sat, oblivious to him whispering softly with Syaoran. The couple were speaking softly but Fay (who had been slightly entranced to see his young friends) coughed to cut them off as he heard the words 'first time', mother or not it was definitely not something he should overhear them discussing.  
"FAY-SAN!" Sakura cried, staring incredulously at her mirror and diving forward for it, knocking Syaoran off the bed in the process. He sat up, rubbing his head.  
"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun." He nodded curtly then used his staff to repeat the translation spell he'd learned when he first came to Nihon. The teens watched until Fay turned back to them.  
"Fay-san why are you in my mirror?" Sakura asked incredibly curiously, and absently adjusted her hair, a habit he had to guess was female.  
"Hello to you too." He laughed. "Actually you two… provided I arrange transport, do you think you could pay a visit for say… three weeks?"  
"Hoe…" She tilted her head.  
"I don't see why not." Syaoran nodded slowly, he had no parents or restraints holding him back.

"Well you see…" Fay smiled softly. "I'm getting married." Syaoran had the sense to clamp his hands over his ears as Sakura screamed loudly. Fay winced at the unexpected assault on his eardrums.  
"OH MY GOODNESS FAY-SAN I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She cried, grinning from ear to ear.  
"The wedding is in a few weeks… but I'd rather bring you over sooner since it takes a lot of magic to transport you."  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sakura gasped. "You two are going to be so happy!" Fay smiled sadly, he'd be best to tell her in person really, wouldn't he?  
"More good news…  
"You're not pregnant are you?" Sakura queried, causing both boys to sweat drop, they decided not to point out the impossibilities of this to the naïve teenage girl.  
" Syaoran-kun…" Fay glanced at the amateur sorcerer who nodded in response. "We want you as best man."  
"Me!? I mean… but… I wouldn't… are you…"  
"Yes, I'm sure, and no you're not getting out of it. It's been decided." Fay smiled at the overwhelmed boy, who was currently being glomped by an over excited Sakura. "And we wouldn't leave you out, Sakura-chan… would you like to be a bridesmaid?" This time he was wiser, and both boys managed to cover their ears in time for the over zealous scream.  
"I'D LOVE TO! I'm going to go tell 'nii-sama and I'm packing my stuff when can we come! It's been forever since we've seen you!" She babbled excitedly, and Fay sighed, knowing it would crush her when she found out it wasn't Kurogane he was marrying.  
"I'll disconnect and give you an hour or two to pack, then I'll contact you again and bring you through, is that okay?"  
"See you soon, give my love to Kurogane-san." She waved happily, and Syaoran tried to hold the over enthusiastic princess still as she began to flit around her room for clothes and things.  
"Bye, Fay-san," He managed to stammer before the connection was closed. Pale hands raked through blond hair, he knew breaking it to Sakura would be very difficult, he'd need backup.

* * *

She threw herself into his arms, and his knees nearly buckled under the force, he laughed softly, glad for this brief moment of peace, having just brought them through, he was exhausted. Interdimensional travel could be a real bitch. He held on to her, partially for support and partially because he had very much missed her.  
"FAY-SAN!" She smiled up at him, green eyes twinkling in mirth.  
"Fay-san." Syaoran nodded curtly and looked around the room, it didn't take him long to figure it out. He was very dense, but the goosebumps on his bare arms revealed the low temperature, and the two women stood behind Fay, pale skinned with tall and thin builds were not of Kurogane's creed, the architecture was not something Syaoran had ever pictured to be in Nihon either, and thus gave it away.  
"Congratulations, where is Kurogane-san, is Moko-chan coming, what will you be wearing?" She gushed.  
"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered gently, locking eyes with Fay, who nodded sadly. Sakura picked up on this and cocked her head.  
"Hoe?" She peered around Fay, whose arms she was still in, to see a familiar pale blonde girl with strange ears looking clueless, and a solemn looking woman with long pink hair and mismatched eyes. Though it had been over a year since she had seen her, though her hair colour had changed and her clothes were severely different, Sakura recognised her. "Tsukiakari-hime-san? Are you a bridesmaid too?" she whispered hopefully.

"Sakura-chan." Fay said softly, as she pulled back, looking horrified. She stumbled backwards into Syaoran, who steadied her. Fay kneeled to her eyelevel, clapping his hands on her shoulders. "Kurogane and I split up… This is my home world Suki is my bride." He is voice was clear, to make sure she knew he was serious.  
"No…" The Clow princess whispered, tears in her eyes. "No Fay-san you can't marry her… please…" She whimpered. "We can fix this… we'll… we'll go to Nihon and…"  
"Sakura-chan…" he locked eyes with her, and spoke firmly. "I'm sorry." Tears spilled down her cheeks and she shook her head, desperate for some kind of comfort. "I really am." He whispered, seeing how hurt she was.  
"Please don't cry Sakura-hime." The pink haired princess said soothingly, and Sakura looked up, her sorrow being replaced by anger, her fists clenching into tight balls, her nails digging into her palms.  
"Forgive my harsh words Tsukiakari-hime-san… but you… you…" She shook with rage, and Fay was hurt, he wanted to hold her, to cuddle her and say he completely understood. Syaoran rubbed her back. "You are a _**homewrecker**_." Sakura breathed eventually. Tsukiakari sweat dropped, she had expected much worse.  
"Uhm… ouch?" She suggested.  
"Is Tsukiakari-san hurt?" Chii asked, tilting her head.  
"No… she's not, Chii she's fine." Fay said turning to Chii to make sure she had not attempted first aid or some other air brained stunt.  
"And you!" Sakura hissed, tears flowing freely, she looked at Fay, who smiled sadly and hopelessly.  
"Me?"  
"You're no better." She wrenched herself from his grasp and cuddled into Syaoran. Fay winced, that really hurt, he'd never really seen her this mad before.

"I'll understand… if you don't want to stay for the wedding." He straightened up. "But if you want to go home you'll have to wait a day or two… my magic isn't really up to four transportations in one night," He spoke so hollowly, he didn't want to turn his back on them, but the decision had already been made. He needed his freedom, and that wasn't possible in Nihon… here it could be so. Even if it meant he had to marry someone he wasn't in love with, it meant he could stay.  
"Of course we're staying." Sakura cried into Syaoran's shirt. "You're making one of the biggest mistakes of your life, we can't let you do it alone."  
"Gee thanks." Chii bowed recognising the word 'thanks', but not the sarcastic tone of voice.  
"Suki." Fay warned, not wanting a cat-fight. "I have your bedrooms set up on the fifth floor."  
"I'll show them." Tsukiakari smoothed her skirt, still offended by the 'mistake' comment.  
"You be nice." He ordered. "That goes for you too." He added, to Sakura, who had finally stopped crying and fallen silent, and Syaoran who nodded in response. He wasn't entirely sure what to say in the situation, he did think Fay and Kurogane had made a good couple, but lasting forever was not something many pairings managed.

"Shall Chii come too?" Chii asked, hurrying forward, but looking back at Fay as Tsukiakari lead the two teenagers from the room.  
"Yes."  
"Go ahead." Fay prompted her, and the demi-human nodded, scampering after the new arrivals. Syaoran had to marvel at the castle's structure, it seemed to be made out of glass which was obviously impossible, but the material seemed like it, every wall his fingers ran over was smooth and the carvings over the doors were beautiful. He made a mental note to question Fay on it later, he didn't let Sakura go unnoticed though. She was tense by his side, and a girl of around their age followed obediently behind them. They had met her before, as part of Fay's past intertwined in their journey.  
"You should properly introduce yourself to her." He prompted Sakura in a whisper.  
"You're right… I guess I forgot my manners." She mumbled, blushing furiously, she turned to the young blonde girl who didn't stop walking when they stopped so walked into Syaoran's back, she rubbed her head. "I'm Sakura." Sakura had to wonder if the girl was ditzy… normal people know when to stop.  
"Chii is Chii." Chii bowed, bashing her head against Sakura's, who had done the same. Syaoran face faulted, now there were **two **of them.  
"Syaoran." He inclined his head only slightly to avoid collision.  
"Keep up." Tsukiakari urged.  
"I'd rather not be told what to do." Sakura whispered icily, but turned away from Chii and continued to follow. The pink haired princess lead them into an overly extravagant bedroom, with a high ceiling, a king sized bed donned in pale pink silk sheets with matching curtains.

"This will be Sakura-hime's room." Tsukiakari flung herself backwards onto the bed, exhaling deeply., which Sakura thought was very undignified. "Syaoran-kun's is next door, Fay ordered green attibutes."  
"Does Chii have a room?" Chii asked curiously, and Tsukiakari sat up.  
"Chii-chan we've been over this, your room is next to mine and Fay's…" Sakura scowled, she felt unhappy with Fay and Tsukiakari sharing a room, even though they were adults and deserved a sex life if they so wished, it was just wrong.  
"Chii!" She chirped happily, glad she got to be next to Fay.  
"Good, now that I have you all gathered we need to talk."  
"I don't think there's anything I have to say that you'd like." Sakura whispered softly, wishing the princess would just leave, she wanted to be held right now, either by Syaoran or Kurogane, two she felt hadn't betrayed her.  
"What would we talk about?" Syaoran asked, trying to diffuse the intensity.  
"I'd have thought that was obvious." Tsukiakari smiled and threw her head back, staring at the roof of the four poster.

"How we stop this wedding, of course." She straightened up and her mismatched blue and brown eyes flashed in excitement, surveying her younger companions, each looking clueless.  
"Huh?"  
"Hoe?"  
"Chii?"

A/n: Suki doesn't want the wedding to happen either!? And yes Mokona will show up soon too.  
Also in regards to Suki, Sakura calls her 'Tsukiakari-hime-san' both 'hime' and 'san' are not required, (literally Miss Princess Tsukiakari) I just think it's a cute oddity Sakura would have. (eg Tohru in fruits basket 'Rii-chan-san!')  
Reviews are awesome.


	9. I OBJECT!

A/n: What can I say she was in on it all along ;)

**_Chapter 9._**

"Chii… Chii does not understand." The blonde chobit whispered, cocking her head, and staring intensely at the princess on the bed. "Tsukiakari-san is talking of stopping her wedding… Tsukiakari-san should be sad… but Tsukiakari-san is smiling." She moved forward and prodded the girl in her face, trying to establish why she was smiling. "Chii does not understand."  
"Neither does Sakura… I mean neither do I." Sakura shook her head, she'd picked up on Chii's strange way of talking. "I thought you wanted to marry Fay-san." Tsukiakari, still smiling, took Chii's hand to stop the poking, and she looked over the blonde's head to Sakura and Syaoran, who looked just as clueless.  
"Sakura-hime, you underestimate me. I'm not the wicked stepmother you're making me out to be. I could never marry Fay knowing he loved someone else." She paused, before revealing her ulterior motive. "Plus I've moved on. I'll always care for Fay, but right now we have to give him that little push he needs."  
"You shouldn't push Fay!" Chii whimpered. Syaoran explained it to her in a hurried whisper while Tsukiakari mused out loud, finger to her cheek.

"Of course if we just call off the wedding on our side, Fay will be suspicious. He has to be the one to do it… however the only one who'll be able to convince him to change his mind…"  
"Is Kurogane-san." Sakura breathed, maybe, just maybe Tsukiakari wasn't so bad after all.  
"So… how do we get Kurogane-san here?" Syaoran asked, content he'd calmed Chii down.  
"See… _that's _the hard part, you know him better than I do. Apparently when they broke up, Fay asked him to 'let him go' and he did so… we can't just ask him to turn up." The native girl stood up, stretching a little. "I'll leave you to it."  
"Wait what exactly are you doing during all this?" Sakura questioned, feeling they had been given the lump of the responsibility.  
"I have to arrange the wedding, until we have a plan we're going through with it, or at least we have to act like it. I have guests to invite, flowers to order, kingdoms to misinform, clothes to fit…" She exhaled looking blue in the face, a stark contrast to her pink hair. "Syaoran-kun your room is next door." And without another word she swept from the room.

Sakura sighed and stared at the pink pyjamas laid out for her, they were fluffy… overly so. Allowing her fingers to trail across them she looked at Syaoran.  
"How do we get him here? We can't use dimensional magic, so he'll have to make a wish… and even then, we'll need to convince him." She murmured, her green eyes desperately searching his amber ones in hopes of an answer.  
"Kurogane-san is very protective… I think he'd come if one of us were in trouble." He mused, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Though it wouldn't be ethical to lie to him, and it would be utterly ridiculous to really get themselves into trouble, he was sure that would work.  
"Maybe we should just… tell him the truth?" Sakura whispered, biting her lip.  
"If Kurogane-san really did let Fay-san go…" Not that he'd ever mention it out loud but Syaoran couldn't half help but think that if that were true then Kurogane maybe deserved what he'd been given? He found situation hard to comprehend. "He'd come. But he'd be angry."  
"But Kurogane-san works best when he's angry." The young princess pointed out and there was no denying she was right. Kurogane was many things, and protective was one of them, but angry was a whole other, and if either of these were sparked, there was no beating him.  
"So… we tell him the truth? That Fay-san's marrying his friend who doesn't want to marry him?" It sounded a little far-fetched. "Fine we'll work out details tomorrow, goodnight Sakura… Chii-san." He offered a bow of his head slightly, but she only tilted hers.  
"Who is Kurogane-san?"

* * *

Tomoyo smiled, and Soma knew, that when Tomoyo smiled… all hell could break loose. A mischievous twinkle in her eye, one hand to her cheek and the other holding a piece of paper to her heart, her perfect white teeth glittered in devilment.  
"What… is that letter?" Soma queried, staring at it: whatever it was it had Tomoyo in her scary-mode, which was not usually a good omen.  
"It's exactly what I've been waiting for." She smiled and flicked it back open. The kanji on it was incredibly neat, and almost glowing, as were the numbers towards the bottom.  
"Tomoyo-_chan _You are invited to attend the wedding of… HE'S GETTING MARRIED!" Soma breathed in disbelief. "He moves fast…" Tomoyo batted her hand dismissing it.  
"Don't you see? This is obviously a cry for help." She cuddled the letter close, stars in her eyes. "Fay-san is begging Kurogane to go sweep him off his feet and stop the preposterous wedding!"  
"It looks like he's inviting _you_, if you ask me." Soma couldn't, for the life of her see how this could be a 'cry for help', and apparently this was not what Tomoyo wanted to hear.  
"You have to look at it in the language of love Soma!" She scolded, hurrying from her throne to the window, staring at the solitary figure of Kurogane. To an outsider he would look wild, a cold glint in his eye… Tomoyo suspected any lessons he'd learned about not killing would be forgotten should someone piss him off, but Soma and Tomoyo both knew he was heartbroken, however poorly he hid the fact.

"Yeah speaking of language why's it in Japanese anyway?" Soma leaned against the windowpane, staring out herself.  
"It's bewitched, to read the language and time of the world it's been sent to. He's been so empty lately." She sighed, continuing to watch her guardian. "And his reaction's slow with his right hand." The young princess grinned, apparently not at all bothered at implying her guard was masturbating too often, and leaned out of the window. "Kurogane will be back to his old self again! That is to say… his new self. Only now he'll have learned a whole new lesson."  
"You can't seriously consider telling him!" The warrior gasped. "Reconsider, please… it will crush him." She was practically begging, for all she was over him she certainly still cared for him. Tomoyo shook her head.  
"Of course I'm not going to tell him." Her purple eyes glittered and Soma sighed in relief. "Yet." She tensed all over again as her princess sighed theatrically. "It needs to be a momentary decision, which is why this invite was sent to me and not him. A _very_ clever plan! He can't rationalize and explain it all away… it's got to be an impulsive act… I'll tell him on the day."  
"This is a bad idea." Was all Soma could manage to say, knowing there was no stopping this ridiculous scheme once it was afoot.  
"Of course I'll need to finalise my deal with Yuko-san, oh and we'll need a place for it to stay." She mumbled, thumping a fist onto her flat hand in realisation. "Somewhere he won't find it."  
"Find what?" Tomoyo just grinned and swept from the room.

* * *

The entire hall was buzzing, somehow although Sakura had been expecting a big deal, she found this was extraordinary. A building (which Syaoran had corrected her in thinking was not a church but a castle) the size of a small stadium was filled with fair haired people of varying ages and heights, all of high status. Tsukiakari had done a quick sweep of the room with Sakura, pointing out various important people all with strange names and pretty eyes, but had then ushered her and Syaoran into the 'bridal chamber'  
"Sakura-hime help me with my clothes, Syaoran-kun turn around but keep talking, is there any sign of Kurogane-san?" Sakura immediately set to work helping the Solarain princess with a very complicated wedding outfit.  
"I've not seen him, even if he DOES get here, how will he find the hall anyway? He can't speak the language he'll not understand," The brunet guard whispered eyes away from the scene.  
"Syaoran-kun, love doesn't need a language." The bride whispered wistfully. "OUCH!"  
"Sorry." Sakura whispered, she'd accidentally clasped one of the tricky buckles over the wrong loop and tightened it around her hips instead of her waist. "Is it tradition for clothes to be this… difficult?" She mumbled, securing it in the right place.  
"Yes, the more troublesome the cloth, the happier the couple, and I'm putting my every faith in Fay and Kurogane-san."

"And you know your role in this right, Syaoran?" Sakura reminded him.  
"If Kurogane-san doesn't come… I stop the wedding. Got it."  
"Sun, moon and stars won't help you boy if you forget your line." Tsukiakari warned in a very serious tone, running one finger over locks of her hair and sending pink particles flying and changing her hair back to it's natural blonde.  
"And if he does show up, we step in if it gets ugly." Sakura promised, knowing Kurogane wasn't exactly shy with that sword of his. The air of gathering felt suffocating and there was a pain in Sakura's heart that warned her this may not go smoothly there were so many possible flaws, her hands shook on the last buckle.  
"And if he doesn't show how do we explain to Fay-san why we crashed the wedding?" Syaoran queried, knowing it could cause a lot of friction.  
"Easy, we lie like crazy." The newly blonde girl whispered. "You have loitered in here long enough you go do… whatever it is the best man does, thank you." She ushered the boy out of the room while Sakura finished with her outfit. Both girls stepped back to survey each other. Sakura in a white silk robe that came down to her knees in the front, and her ankles in the back with blue piping looked more bridal than Tsukiakari, in her own opinion.

Sakura had always known weddings to be suits and dresses, but she'd caught a glimpse of Fay earlier and instantly known the customs here were different. The bride herself wore a long flowing blue robe, adorned with various loops, hooks, catches and clasps to bunch and ruffle the cloth around the ankles, wrists, waist and chest. Lace patterns weaved in and out across it, crisscrossing and cross-roading across her entire body. It reminded Sakura a little of a straight jacket, if it weren't for the lack of weight in the material. Both their outfits were made of the same feather light cloth, making Sakura feel almost indecently exposed. After a brief moment of wondering why they weren't cold, Sakura decided the castle must be bewitched with a heating spell.  
"I wonder if this counts as one of your 'three times a bridesmaid's." Tsukiakari mused.  
"Hm?"  
"Thrice a bridesmaid never the bride right?" Sakura found a heat on her cheeks at the implication, never having heard the phrase before she placed her hand on Tsukiakari's right shoulder. During the wedding rehearsal Sakura had learned to just accept whatever traditions and customs the world had.

She knew weddings to be held in gardens, that father's traditionally walked their sons down the aisle to the waiting bride (who traditionally wore white), that after they exchanged a kiss and rings the two newlyweds would plant a cactus, however well it flourished would be a foretelling of the future. All these concepts were throne out the window here. Custom insisted the bride was walked down the aisle by her bridesmaid (or bridesmaids as the current case were) who must put a hand on her shoulder and not let go. Once at the 'altar' the groom took the job of holding her shoulder (which was a traditional act of support). If the connection was broken even briefly, the marriage was said to be doomed from the very start.  
"Come along Chii." Tsukiakari whispered as they stepped out of the sideroom for dressing. Chii (dressed in an outfit identical to Sakura's apart from the piping was emerald green) hurried to Tsukiakari's left side and took the other shoulder, and the odd threesome began to walk up the aisle (which was apparently bewitched to glow).

During yesterday's run through Sakura had been relieved to find out 'kiss the bride' was not used here, in fact after exchanging bracelets (which matched the engagement anklets Tsukiakari and Fay had been sporting) Syaoran had questioned the custom. Apparently kissing was considered scandal in a place of gathering. Fay had explained that kissing in public wasn't considered a bad thing, but manners (especially of the royal or upper classes) insisted that when a gathering of people were specifically called: kissing was an outright **NO**.  
"You look beautiful." Fay whispered as they reached the slightly raised altar, but he caught Sakura's eye to make sure she knew he meant her too. Sakura and Chii very carefully passed the bride over. Fay himself looked incredibly handsome. Like Tsukiakari his clothes were fairly tight and complicated, though the buckles were much more masculine (in fact, Sakura suspected they were too masculine for his slender frame) in a rich emerald colour, which stood out well against his pale skin, and complimented his wonderful blue eyes miraculously.

"It is my pleasure." Fay said loudly and clearly. "To take Miss Tsukiakari Sola as my bride, before you all today." Another shock for the Clow-residing teenagers, was that nobody oversaw the wedding, traditionally a priest or a court appointed marriage guard would take on the duty of the speeches, here it seemed much more personal.  
"And mine to accept Fay Fluorite as my husband to be." Tsukiakari said obediently. Fay was no fool, he could see the mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"May each link be a decade and each decade be happy." Fay presented her with a glittering bracelet, using his free hand, she accepted and handed him one similar.  
"And here is mine: may the sun's, moon's and stars' blessings be with it." She couldn't help the slight quirk of her lips upwards in excitement as a cough issued from one of the back rows.  
"It is my wish that we be eternally linked… however." Fay didn't take his eyes off the suspicious looking bride. "If anyone has any reason for us not to be wed, speak now or may your conscience be your bedfellow."

There was silence.  
Complete and utter silence.

Sakura's eyes flashed in worry. Where was Kurogane? Her eyes met Syaoran's, also glazed with fright. She glanced hurriedly around the room. Surely… surely he was here _somewhere?_ How could he not show.  
"Then it is my honor, Miss Tsukiakari…" Fay said gently, but loud enough so the first few rows were able to hear.  
"I OBJECT!"

A/n: Ooh, another cliffy! Who stopped the wedding? Was it Syaoran or Kurogane?

APOLOGIES FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I know this is going to sound like a lousy excuse but no word of a lie: my laptop charger exploded. It was in my hand at the time and it kind of POPPED and set on fire (burned my finger, I was more scared than hurt). Meaning I was without my precious laptop for a few days and though I had the chapters written I couldn't post. SORRY SORRY SORRY!  
Reviews are love.


	10. I'll Marry You

A/n: Am I in trouble? I'm really evil I know. But I updated twice this week

Chapter 10

"I OBJECT!" There was an audible rumble as the guests all craned in a social-fed hunger for gossip, to look at the speaker. Syaoran hung his head in embarrassment, hardly daring to believe he'd spoken, much less had to continue. "You two can't get married…" He gushed, face turning crimson and wishing her were anywhere but there.  
"And why not?" Fay asked, a smirk on his face, he found the entire situation amusing apparently, because he was as cool as ice. (For at the end of the day, seeing Syaoran in such a state of flustered disarray is always amusing)  
"Because… because I'm in love with you!" Syaoran blurted, to an overloud gasp from the gathering. Tsukiakari's eyes widened, Sakura nearly fainted, and even Fay seemed momentarily abashed: that had NOT been the line. There was silence in the entire hall.

* * *

_Earlier, elsewhere_

"Watanuki." Yuko drawled coolly. "Doumeki-kun." She added, nodding curtly at the two boys who had showed up as instructed. Doumeki inclined his head in reaction but other than that gave no sign of life, nor existence beyond blinking.  
"Uh… we're here and I brought that blue box you told me too. Jeez why'd you have to stack EVERYTHING in your store cupboards on top of it, I nearly killed myself trying to get it out… what is it anyway?" Watanuki demanded, surveying the blue box, about the length and width of his forearm, and sealed with no magic: just an elegant red silk bow.  
"Oh trust me, you don't need to know until you're a _little_ older." She held her thumb and forefinger apart to demonstrate the timeframe was sooner rather than later. "Ready to go?" The witch smiled serenely. Doumeki nodded.  
"**_OLDER_**?" Watanuki stressed, and had he not been holding the mysterious parcel he'd have flailed in his usual fashion. "What's **_THAT_** supposed to mean? And go _where_?" He demanded, but before he could get an answer, Mokona's large mouth had opened and swallowed them all whole.

* * *

_Slightly after that, but still earlier, elsewhere_

"He's…" Kurogane stared at the invite Tomoyo had just handed him. He felt… he wasn't sure what he felt, what he should feel, the words on the page seemed to numb him. Ice tipped down his throat while at the same time there was a burning sensation in his stomach, a swelling sensation in his fingers and a shrinking feeling in his chest. He couldn't comprehend his emotion right now at all, but he knew he didn't like it.  
"Getting married… today. In about a half hour." The princess said, placing one hand on his forearm and locked her gentle eyes with his sharply narrowed ones. "As it's such a sensitive situation one shouldn't get involved where not necessary…" There was a click of teeth from Soma as her disapproval. "I debated whether or not to tell you this…"  
"No you didn't." Soma mumbled.

"I knew it would hurt you." Tomoyo fluttered her eyelashes a little bit, in a shameless display of feigned innocence, flaunting her femininity at Kurogane, whom she knew was a sucker for it. "But it is not my place to keep it from you. The decision of what to do from now on is up to you." She glanced down at the paper in his hand, looking as gentile as she could, for in her mind she was internally squeaking in pleasure. "I can get you there if you need to go."  
"I won't go." Kurogane said firmly, screwing it up. "It's his life… let him do it." He tossed the paper ball across the room, apparently bored of it.  
"Kurogane you can't mean that!" Tomoyo scolded, pretence fading. She had not schemed her little heart out only to have him refuse to play the gallant knight! "What… what I mean to say is… if you love him you can't let him do this."  
"Whether I love him or not is not your concern." The warrior said calmly. "That guy's made so many mistakes in his life… and he's learned from them, they've made him a better person. I won't stop that." He was hurt, that much was obvious, but he knew Fay best of all. He knew not to interfere where he wasn't wanted - unless it was life threatening.

"Kurogane…" Tomoyo whimpered.  
"I told you it wasn't your decision to make… hime-sama." Souma said gently, only receiving a glare from Kurogane. Tomoyo scowled, wondering if she was too old to get away with stomping her foot in irritation.  
"You're both insane. Just… let him get on with it. He's the one who made the decision to leave." He barked the reminder, slightly bitter about the whole subject. It was his first time really mentioning the break up, and it already had him on edge.  
"Kurogane…" Said a gentle voice. "If you don't do this, you'll regret it for your entire life." Red eyes widened at the recognition of that high squeaky voice, and before he could open his mouth to argue, he found Mokona sat on his head. It had jumped out from underneath Tomoyo's throne, and by the quick jittery movements it appeared to have been there a long time. It was a slight relief to see the fluffy white creature again he had to admit, but the point was still invalid.  
"Look I don't know where you all get off telling me I need to go crash this wedding okay! I love him…" His voice didn't waver and he spoke firmly, as though defending the point. "I won't deny that: it would be stupid of me to try… but if he's happy marrying her then… then good for him, I don't give a crap what you think as long as that bastard's smiling."  
"Who says he's smiling?" Asked a calm voice, and Yuko, the dimensional witch strode into the room, dressed in her finest gown, behind her one bewildered looking boy, and another calm one.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He exploded, frustrated with the sudden arrivals of various dimensional rejects.  
"Part of the deal for getting Mokona." Tomoyo explained as the two Mokonas greeted each other with a childish enthusiasm. "I made a wish… Mokona is now permanently around for your use. To assist your travelling wherever you may go. Part of the deal however, was that Yuko-san gets to accompany you on this particular journey."  
"Yo." Yuko said cutely, wiggling her fingers. Kurogane exhaled heavily, clenching his fists and trying to keep his temper.  
"Tomoyo…" He said through clenched teeth. "What did you have to pay?"  
"That is not your concern." The princess said hurriedly and slightly embarrassedly.

Kurogane looked at the collective group. All of them silently willing him forward, the white Mokona (now securely nestled in his arms, for that was a much better place than his head) even went as far as to give him the puppy dog eyes.  
"And… if he's not unhappy. If he really is marrying her for love?" Kurogane demanded, feeling his resolve fading.  
"You never know, until you try." Yuko cooed at him happily.  
"Just suppose he's NOT happy. What the hell do I say?" He demanded. "Don't marry that annoying whore of a princess, who happens to have known you longer than I have?"  
"You say 'I object' of course!" Tomoyo giggled.  
"Shall we be off then?" He glared at each and every occupant of the room, even the two he did not know (one of whom turned scarlet in panic and stepped behind the other boy who shrugged it off)

"Kurogane… before you go. Thank you… for being such a good guard, and friend." Tomoyo whispered, stepping forward and curtseying.  
"Quit the crap I'll be home soon, with that idiot." He added. The princess shook her head, and she had what were unmistakably tear-filled violet eyes.  
"Kurogane… I regret to say this will be the last time our paths cross. But you must leave for your own paradisiacal nest, I'm glad the fledgling we took in turned out to be a man as wonderful as you, Kurogane." She whispered mysteriously, before blowing a gentle and elegant kiss at her 'fledgling' "Goodbye, please enjoy the rest of your life."  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Kurogane demanded, clenching his fist in fury. Before he had time to fully comprehend the situation, that he was really going to barge in on his exes wedding, that he really would never see Tomoyo again, the Mokonas (in their contrasting duo) had warped them out of there.

Everything seemed different. The glass structure, the delicate lighting, the general beauty of the hallway they were in far surpassed anything he'd seen in Japan.  
"The hell are we?" Kurogane grumbled, touching the walls carefully.  
"We're in Solarai palace." Yuko said smiling.  
"Ano… isn't the wedding at the castle though?" Watanuki asked timidly, and was rewarded with a catlike grin from his employer.  
"Of course."  
"Then why not send us straight there?" Demanded the gatecrasher, glowering at the white Mokona for obviously failing at its job.  
"Because everyone knows that when you storm in and sweep him off his feet in you have to be slightly out of breath!" It informed him in a cheerful tone, then kissing him on his cheek. Mokona hadn't really had chance to say so, but it had missed Kurogane terribly.  
"You have to have put EFFORT into getting here." Black Mokona scolded as though it was the most obvious rule of romance.  
"How far is the castle from here?" Kurogane asked, checking a large glass grandfather clock. He had twenty minutes until the actual wedding.  
"About 20 minutes." Yuko said coolly, before rather wickedly adding. "If you run."  
"Bitch!" Hissed the warrior and took off, the white Mokona bobbing on his shoulder. Watanuki made to go after him but the dimensional witch pulled him back, pretending not to have heard the insult from the wedding crasher.  
"We're not running." She told him. "We're simply here to drop off Fay's wedding gift. Which won't be needed just yet." She smiled.

* * *

_Present_

"Syaoran-kun." Fay said calmly. "Was that the best excuse you could come up with?" He looked mildly pitying and self amused, and Syaoran could only turn a deeper shade of scarlet. "I know you're not happy about this… but I'm a big boy now." His tone was a little patronizing. "I can make my own decisions. And I'm marrying Suki… with or without your approval… I'm sorry." He spoke gently and Syaoran was too embarrassed to argue back, Tsukiakari however was not. Having abandoned hope that Kurogane was coming, she pulled back as far as she could without breaking the shoulder touch: he had to be the one to do that.  
"Fay I…"  
"**NOT ANOTHER GODDAMN WORD OUT OF YOU!**" Yelled a gruff and very masculine voice, Kurogane: in all his eschewed glory stood panting at the doorway. His shirt was slightly sticky with sweat, running through the cold with bare arms had caused goosebumps to rise on his tanned skin. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin, strange clothes, Mokona on his shoulder, and a sword sheathed at his waist immediately made this man stand out to the crowd that were gathered.  
"Kurogane-san!" Sakura cheered.  
"Thanks for joining." Syaoran added gratefully.  
"Kuro… gane." Fay breathed, catching himself before he said a name he'd likely regret. The irate sword-wielding man stormed down the aisle, the light from it illuminating his features making the romantic ambience inconsequential in regards to the fact his steadfast determined expression was almost terrifying.

"You shut up too!" He ordered, pissed off at the stupid magician using his proper name, after everything they'd been through it definitely didn't seem right. Mokona hopped off of his shoulder and hurried over to silently greet Syaoran and Sakura, who were waiting for the fireworks to start. Fay smiled sweetly.  
"Well… I certainly didn't invite you, but I'm glad you could make it, the ceremony's already started so if you could take a seat on the left?" He suggested casually. Kurogane growled.  
"Moron, you REALLY think I'd let you do this!" He roared. He hadn't intended to get this stressed out over it, but seeing the beautiful man after all this time fascinated him. It was almost as though he'd forgotten how pretty those blue eyes were, how delicate that skin seemed… how Fay seemed to glow with an ethereal quality. The only clothes of this world he'd ever seen him in previously were casual clothes for running away in. The rich green fabric seemed to male his pale skin paler, reminding Kurogane of the exotic boy's origins, why he was here all along.  
"He was going to let him do it." Whispered Mokona with a giggle, and was hurriedly shushed by Chii, who was watching in confusion. The air was tense, and every member of the congregation hung on each word.

"You really don't get a say in what I'm allowed to do, Kurogane. Please take your seat." His voice was a little more firm, a little more rebellious, and for the first time Sakura saw a spark of authority in his eyes. He'd always been deceptively stronger than he looked, but this surprised her. She'd never seen him stand up to Kurogane.  
"He doesn't, but I do." Tsukiakari smiled sweetly at Kurogane. "Your timekeeping is appalling, if you don't mind me saying so." Kurogane, temper high already, swung his sword and pointed it right at her neck, causing an uproar of commotion among the guests, their princess was in danger.  
"GIMME ONE GOOD REASON!" He howled, eyes filled with rage. Syaoran hurried forward and put his hand on Kurogane's forearm, to prevent bloodshed, it would only take one have-a-go-hero to send Kurogane into a bloodthirsty rage and they knew that. Fay glowered.

"You come in here, acting like nothing went wrong, making threats! What on earth are you doing?!" The blond asked, tightening his grip on Tsukiakari's shoulder, she didn't look at all phased by the sword, as though she wasn't scared of him.  
"I'm stopping this goddamn wedding that's what I'm doing!"  
"Kurogane-san please stop pointing that at people." Syaoran begged, tugging his arm down to try lessen the danger, and calm his tutor.  
"You stay out of this!" He barked at Syaoran before glancing at the engaged pair. "You can't go through with this ridiculous sham of a wedding to some stupid princess!"  
"Great." Tsukiakari muttered darkly, absently curling her hair around her finger. "First I'm a home wrecker, then a mistake, now I'm stupid."  
"I'm not stopping this wedding for you or anyone else okay! It's my life and my decision!"  
"I love you and that's all you need to hear to stop this!" Kurogane grabbed the groom quite roughly.

Then two things happened that made the crowd gasp in shock. Fay's hand slipped from Tsukiakari's shoulder with the force of the Kurogane grabbing him, and Kurogane, ignorant of all customs kissed his ex quite roughly. Fay turned an alarming shade of crimson and pushed him away. "Fay the game's not funny, now come home!"  
"I AM HOME!"  
"YOU TWO!" Sakura cried. "This isn't going to solve anything."  
"There's nothing to solve Sakura-chan… I'm trying to get married here… and… and if you are going to cause trouble." He murmured something sadly that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm going to have to ask you to leave'.  
"No way in hell am I marrying you." Tsukiakari said smugly, to several more shocked outbursts from the gathering. (Partially due to the nature of her statement and partially due to her severely unladylike language)

"Suki…" Fay whispered in shock.  
"Who do you think helped get him here?" The blonde woman smiled and sighed. "Even if he WAS late and DID insult and threaten me… Fay, **he's** what's best for you. I never intended to marry you. This was always the plan." Kurogane huffed and lowered his sword in slight embarrassment, he was prone to getting carried away.  
"Sakura-hime, Syaoran-kun, Chii-chan, and myself were all in on it."  
"The dimensional witch and Tomoyo too." Kurogane added, absently rubbing the back of his head.  
"And me!" Chirped Mokona. Fay swallowed hard. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, he could not… would not go back to Nihon.

"Gimme ten minutes." Kurogane said, locking ruby eyes with Fay's cerulean ones. "Five even. Just… the two of us… give me a chance to persuade you."  
"No." Fay snapped, the hurt evident in his face and voice. "I know what 'persuade' means, it's over between us you know that as well as I do," Then he was surprised. Kurogane, in all his mighty stature fell to his knees in front of him, in front of the entire congregation. A warrior such as himself genuflected at the Valerian prince's feet.  
"I'll marry you." Kurogane breathed. "Just… just come home." He pleaded.

A/n: OOH! 'Kuro-rin's not very romantic, but he's affectionate.'  
Reviews make me SMILE :D


	11. Anywhere But Here

A/n: Yes, yes scold me all you like

Chapter 11:

"Kurogane get up you're embarrassing yourself." Fay mumbled, his cheeks tinging pink slightly. He'd just effectively been proposed to at his own wedding. How odd.  
"Here is… not the place for this." Syaoran said eventually, aware the entire congregation was watching the scene with the hawk-like eyes of the upper-class.  
"We should go somewhere more private." Kurogane agreed. "I know I can make you see sense if you stop being such an idiot…"  
"Kurogane, your idea of persuasion involves mind blowing sex until I agree to anything you say." Fay huffed, folding his arms and looking away. There was another Doppler ripple of gasps and shocked exclamations, one woman in the front row fainted. "Oh yes, I'm gay, big surprise." Fay rolled his eyes in irritation.  
"I'll come with you." Sakura offered. "That way he can say what he needs to say, and you won't feel violated." Kurogane looked up at his former lover, it wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing.  
"If I do this, will you go away and NEVER come back?" Fay begged, but didn't meet the gaze.  
"Yes." Reluctantly Fay nodded, and without another word he leaned across and linked hands with the stunning bridesmaid Sakura.  
"Do the same with him." He whispered, and Sakura, who could only nod in agreement, took his hand. She noticed that even though his hand was so much larger than her own tiny pale one, it was shaking. Kurogane was perhaps scared this wouldn't work? Fay clicked his fingers.

It was similar to Mokona's dimensional warp, only it didn't leave them feeling so heavy. Fay had sent the trio to his and Suki's bedroom at the palace, Sakura scowled and blew out the romantic candles (that Fay had set up). There would be definitely none of that in here tonight!  
"Pretend I'm not here." Sakura mumbled, sitting on a chair very carefully so as not to expose herself in the flimsy Solarain dress.  
"Say whatever you like. I'll do you the courtesy of listening, but I'm promising: no more than that." Fay was leaning against the window pane, so as to avoid having to look at Kurogane. It hurt… his heart hurt, ever so terribly. While he was gone, Kurogane was out of sight and out of mind, being here, crashing the wedding made everything seem so real.  
"I don't know what to say." He admitted, pissed off that the romantic words to make everything better hadn't just hit him like in the one romance 'movie' Sakura had made him watch. "I figured that if we were alone it'd all make sense… I don't even know why I came here, it's not like you'll change your mind!" Kurogane ran his hand through his hair, feeling utterly hopeless. He'd thought it would all come to him.  
"Then just go home." Fay mumbled sadly. "Please?" Kurogane stepped closed, leaning against the side of the window.  
"Sounds like a good idea but… home doesn't really feel like home without you." He turned his head, focussing on the wizard who was determinedly ignoring him. The air danced over his clothes and hair, blond tendrils of it flickering backwards, hitting the tinkling wind chimes giving him his own theme music, a hauntingly melodic jangling of tubular bells.

"It's too long." Kurogane said eventually, not knowing what else to say. For all he'd been thankful of Sakura's offer he was resenting her presence a little. He'd allowed his guard to fall in front of Fay before, but never with Sakura… he couldn't.  
"Hm?" Fay sounded distant, half there, as though he'd fallen through the open window in soul and not body.  
"Your hair… you're letting it get long."  
"I know, but a lot of men here have long hair, it's not that unusual." The blond wizard didn't look at his former lover, but played with his own hair to distract himself.  
"It's been around a month… since I saw you… it was long in Nihon too." He pointed out, laying his head back against the smooth glass wall and trying to see Fay's face, even if only a little. He folded his arms across his chest.  
"But we never really saw enough of each other for you to notice," Fay mumbled softly.  
"I noticed, you looked like a damn girl in Tomoyo's clothes." There was a pause, and both knew the other was smirking at the memory. Kurogane surveyed Fay, who looked feminine and gentle in his wedding gear. The style really did suit him so much better.

"I won't go back there." Fay said eventually, sighing softly.  
"Ok… then how about I stay here?" This caused Fay to spin around in shock, and for the first time the two were properly facing each other.  
"No. You wouldn't be happy here." Fay said firmly, and looking resolute.  
"That's not for you to decide." The Japanese native insisted.  
"After that fiasco… not a chance." He shook his head. "You won't be allowed to stay here. Crashing a royal wedding, threatening the princess with a weapon and stealing the groom… you'll be lucky if they're not debating what death sentence to give you." Kurogane realised that for once in his life the magician was making sense and nodded.  
"Same goes for you though doesn't it? Announcing that you're gay and then leaving your fiancée at the altar."  
"Well… for the record she left me, but… I'm sure I can pull the right strings. This is my home." He breathed softly.

"So… our problem is location then?" Kurogane decided, pulling away from the wall and stepping closer. Fay swiftly stepped back, but his facial expression didn't change.  
"Hm?"  
"I love you." Kurogane said, not even bothering to hide that from the Clow princess. "And even if you try to say you don't… I won't believe it. Our only problem is location?" He repeated.  
"I see no reason to deny that I'm still in love with you, feelings like that don't change after a brief absence…"  
"I understand now." Kurogane sighed in defeat realising what he had to do. "Tomoyo said I wouldn't be going back to Nihon…" Damn seers, always with the self-fulfilling prophecies. "I thought she was insane but… I get it now." He let his eyes lock with Fay's confused ones.  
"Care to explain?"  
"Why don't we leave?" He turned slightly, looking out into the sky as Fay had done moments before, "The white thing's with me… we could go anywhere." He sounded genuinely serious, but Fay shook his head.  
"I'm done with running." He stepped closer to Kurogane, then also turned out, watching over the blissful Kingdom of Solarai.  
"It's not running. It's settling down: I was serious… I'll marry you." And for a while the two stood at a stalemate, neither really knew what to say. Kurogane could only hope that Fay was thinking it over, Fay could only hope this would all be done with soon. It was hurting him more and more every second, he desperately wanted to say yes, to just nod and disappear with Kurogane.

But it meant starting a whole new life. It meant that when it was all over… he'd be alone again… alone in a whole new place. His fingers gripped the window ledge, turning yellow with strain.  
"I can't go." He said eventually, his mind having found a reason. "I'd have to leave Chii, and I won't abandon her: not again."  
"Then we'll find a way to take her with us." He decided, he wouldn't let a matter like that put a dent in the plan.  
"Kurogane: Stop it!" Fay wailed, lowering his head to the sill and hiding his face. "Just stop it… I walked out okay, I left you! Do us both a favour: turn around and go home." He whispered. Kurogane looked at him, crouched over like that. He nodded gravely. He'd come all this way only to lose out once again.  
"Kay… suit yourself." He managed to choke out, going for the door.

"DON'T!" Sakura cried leaping from her seat, panicked. "DON'T GO! Don't do this… the both of you, you're being ridiculous!"  
"You're not meant to be here." Kurogane pointed out, aiming to walk right past her.  
"Please… _please_!" She whimpered, standing up and hurrying to the door to block his exit.  
"There is NOTHING more I can do for him. If he wants to drown in his sorrow: then let him go ahead and do it. The truth is he's scared to be happy!" he spat, half angry and half upset. "And if people like you hadn't meddled then… then we could've gone about this break up without all this additional upset. Princess… it's over." Blaming her wasn't the right thing to do… he knew that. But right now he needed something to hurt, and Fay seemed to like that.  
"Kurogane-san…" She whispered, but he just pushed past her, and left.

Fay at the windowsill fell. He crumpled to his knees, utterly hopeless. Not a single tear fell from his eyes, but he looked so lost.  
"He just… doesn't get it." Staring down at himself it was so obvious to the blond what Kurogane had yet to comprehend. There was a very good reason they couldn't be together,  
"He's right though!" Sakura said, through her own tears. "You're scared to be happy! No matter what happens you push every chance… every person away!" She howled almost hysterically. "Fay-san if you love him go after him… don't let this be it." She started to choke on her own tears and opened the door. "If you do this… you'll have nobody left."  
"I know that." The words were barely audible, over Sakura slamming the door and leaving the wizard to his self inflicted sorrows.

She went down to the main hall, where (as she had rightly assumed) everyone was gathered. She hid in the shadows, surveying the situation, Kurogane had a terribly upset Mokona on his shoulder, Syaoran and Watanuki were talking in hushed voices while Doumeki pretended not to listen (Chii occasionally prodding him because she suspected he may be a statue and not an actual person), and Yuko was talking to everyone in turn. Tsukiakari stood awkwardly to one side, knowing she didn't entirely fit in with this group.  
"So… you'll be going home then?" She asked, looking at Kurogane, who shook his head.  
"And face Tomoyo… no way. I don't have a plan… anywhere but here, I guess."  
"Clow is always open to you." Sakura offered, stepping forward. There was a moment's tense pause, Syaoran nodded his head to show he was proud of her.  
"Didn't think you'd want to talk to me." Kurogane grumbled, glad she'd come to say goodbye.  
"I was always taught… that in love there were no rights and wrongs… but… he's just… he's so _impossible _sometimes," She wiped her eyes on the edge of her sleeve unable to believe the finality of it. Kurogane and Fay were no more.  
"Yeah well: that's life right?"  
"You don't… you don't have to act brave you know." Sakura's voice trembled as she stepped forward. "We all know you're hurt… you're allowed to show it." Kurogane nodded, his face remaining stoic.

So Sakura did it for him. She ran forward and flung her arms around his waist, holding him close. He hesitated before putting his arms around her in front of everyone. For a moment there was complete and utter silence, as Sakura did her very best to heal him with her cuddle, but the inevitable break came and he stepped back.  
"Thanks for the offer but… I think I'm probably best alone for a while." Kurogane didn't add that this was because if he had to be with people in his pissed off state he'd probably take off their heads.  
"Okay… please be careful." Sakura said, stepping backwards into Syaoran's comforting arms.  
"Take care of yourself." He offered.  
"And Moko-chan too!" Sakura added, blowing Mokona a kiss which it caught, tumbling off Kurogane's shoulder in an over theatrical way  
"Sorry things didn't work out." Tsukiakari curtseyed, she'd changed out of her wedding clothes already and there was a slightly shy looking man behind her.  
"Come on white thing. Anywhere but here." He instructed and a tearful white Mokona gave a kiss to each Syaoran, Sakura, Yuko and Watanuki, before opening its mouth.

The dimensional warp started and he felt himself being sucked forwards, then a familiar (slightly panicked) voice cut in with:  
"Kuro-tan!" Mokona stopped and Kurogane landed on the ground in a heap, not having switched dimensions, with Mokona on his head. Red eyes looked up, at Fay: who was standing there just staring at him with those same hopeless blue eyes.

A/n: I know Fay's being such a brat right now, but you'll see his side of the story in the next chapter! He DOES have a good reason for breaking up with him, I swear.  
Reviews feed mah soul!


	12. Resistance Is Futile

A/n: Oooh! I know I'm so horrible.  
Rant time now: SOMEONE PLEASE FIRE THAT IDIOT MICHAEL SAVAGE ALREADY. Apparently I'm a parasitic brat without a father to smack me into behaving myself. Fuck bastards like him... and my father too.

Chapter 12:

Kurogane scrambled to his feet and stood up. Everyone stared as Fay mimicked Sakura's earlier actions, with less enthusiasm. He swept swiftly across the room and straight into Kurogane's arms, laying his head onto Kurogane's chest. This time Kurogane didn't hesitate to hold on, and he knew he must've been holding too tightly, because Fay's pressure mimicked his own, far too long nails digging through his shirt into his back.  
"Idiot." Was all Kurogane could say, kissing the crown of Fay's hair because he couldn't reach his face.  
"Come on. We need to talk." Fay mumbled, taking Kurogane's hand and breaking the hug he headed towards the door again with Yuko smirking like the cat that knew where the hole in the canary cage was.  
"You don't need Sakura-chan this time then?" She teased.  
"Not this time no." Fay said brightly, before tugging Kurogane back upstairs. The entire way up they were silent, but Fay kept squeezing Kurogane's hand as though he was trying to reassure him of something and didn't let go until they reached the bedroom.

Closing the door and sitting on the gigantic bed, Fay nodded at the space beside him.  
"No." Kurogane shook his head.  
"No?" The blond tilted his head awkwardly.  
"No. You said no physical persuasion." Kurogane reminded him, not that it wasn't tempting.  
"I wasn't suggesting we do sex. I was implying you sit down." Kurogane did as told, sitting next to him, close enough to feel near but not so that they were touching. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and staring at the silk sheets. He had to admit the bed was comfy… and winced realising that he and that princess had shared a room. Had they…  
"Why am I here?" He grunted eventually, unable to ask that question.  
"I didn't think it was fair… you've been good to me and here I am just throwing you out without an explanation…" He laughed nervously, laying down and looking up at the canopy. "Can I please explain, then maybe you won't hate me?" Kurogane closed his eyes, Fay liked to believe this was helping but if it was only going to lead to another fight… another goodbye, why bother?

"I get lonely." He said simply. "When I'm not with you… I feel kind of lost. Alone… isolated."  
"Then be with me." Kurogane lay back too, arms folded behind his head, which was tilted to the side to look at Fay, who copied, letting their eyes meet in earnest.  
"Thing is… in the long run… I'm lonlier with you." The blond wizard admitted softly, and half smiled at Kurogane's facial expression: a mix between confusion and utter 'what the fuck'ery. "Don't look at me like that, it's true." He paused, then shifted slightly closer. "Is this okay?" He asked, short of breath as though fearing the answer as he put one arm over Kurogane's stomach. The warrior was half tempted to decline, to say there was no point if he'd just have to leave again, just to spite that stupid face… but nodded. He couldn't turn it down. Any attention was welcomed.  
"What do you mean you're lonlier _with _me?"  
"It's hard to explain." Fay admitted, nuzzling his head against Kurogane's chest, having missed this feeling immensely. He always felt safer in his arms, pleasantly warm. "The closer I get, the more attached we become… the harder it is."  
"That a bad pun or am I missing something." Fay smiled half true, half false.

"It's an age thing." He mumbled in confession, as though it sounded silly to say outloud. "Your lifespan is less than mine. I… I don't want to lose you. I've had to say goodbye too many times because of death. I couldn't… not again. After you die I have to go on by myself for a LONG time. Which is why Suki just… it seemed right. We're good friends and our lifespans are about the same so… I wouldn't be left alone again." Kurogane had honestly never thought about that, it seemed so obvious now. He stroked Fay's hair.  
"So no matter how good this is… for you it's not permanent… in the end I'm going to abandon you?" It sounded pretty awful in retrospect, and given Fay's past it was understandable he wouldn't want to have to see another loved one leave. He supposed to could be likened to a terminal illness, if would be hard to fall in love with someone who was dying... It didn't exactly forgive his hostility but everyone dealt with things in their own way and he was apologising now.  
"I couldn't… I couldn't watch you grow old and die." His left fist clenched in Kurogane's shirt as though the very thought scared him. "When we were travelling with Sakura and Syaoran I didn't really think about it, I never _really_ saw life past the end of the journey." His right hands pale fingers danced over the front of Kurogane's shirt, not in a teasing manner but as though he was just desperate for any kind of contact. "I didn't expect you to ask me back to Nihon… and when I got there we weren't together as much. Which meant I had a lot of time to think… while I was alone." Kurogane nodded.

He didn't object. How could he? For the first time in his life Fay had a valid reason for doing something stupid. He only nodded and held Fay a little closer.  
"I can't be alone again..." His voice was half strangled. "Without you I'd... if we were... So… you see why…" He struggled trying to make himself coherent enough for his point.  
"Yeah." He cut him off, Kurogane didn't want Fay to have to talk about it if it hurt him so much. Then there was silence. There are so many types of silence, and though this one was tragically sad, it was also somewhat comforting, both knowing the other wasn't abandoning them without good reason. Kurogane let his hands rub Fay's back in reassurance, he couldn't hold this against him. He'd never really been fully aware of his own mortality and it was a sharp stab to think of it… if Fay had been living under that burden whenever alone in Nihon… The blond pulled away and stood up. Kurogane didn't question it and propped himself up on his elbows so his eyes could follow the magician.  
"Getting changed." Fay mumbled, more to himself than Kurogane. "I feel stupid in these clothes." He motioned vaguely to the ostentatious wedding garb he was still clad in.  
"They look good on you." Kurogane hadn't really ever seen Fay wear a great variation of clothes, and green was surprisingly a good colour against his pale skin and golden hair.  
"Mmhmm." He mumbled vaguely.

He picked out a new outfit, more flashy than his Celesian travel outfit but reminiscent of the big fluffy coat that Kurogane knew well.  
"Need a hand?" He asked, seeing Fay struggle with the ridiculous amount of buckles and catches. Fay shook his head.  
"No, no I can manage." He mumbled, cheating somewhat by flicking his thumb and forefinger at them, some mysterious magical glow untying them neatly. Kurogane looked away, which shocked his former lover a little as he wrestled with getting out of the groom's outfit. "It's nothing you've not seen before Kuro-rin." He murmured, scowling as the belt seemed to tighten over his thin form.  
"Yeah well it's different now."  
"Guess so. It'd be harder to resist I suppose." Fay said teasingly, and flicked out the typically tight black pants, trying to hop into them.  
"For you maybe. I can control myself." Kurogane huffed almost immaturely.  
"Liar." The blond smirked, fiddling with the catch on his attached belt. "You're telling me that first night I came into your room you INTENDED to let me…"  
"Shut up!" Fay laughed softly… it was an amazing sound. He'd missed that sound, both of them had. He had such a smooth gentle laugh, so natural.

Fay looked down at himself, (still only clad in his pants and nothing else) for the most part he looked and felt human. Weak and frail, thin and scared… but he wasn't human. If he were they wouldn't have this problem. His magic was the cause for a lot of problems in his past too… he bit his lip. Would it be wrong of him to cry here? He looked up at Kurogane, who was still looking away: being polite? Trying to restrain himself? Or just because it hurt to look anymore?  
"I love you." Fay said eventually, hoping that those words… those words that meant so much could possibly be of comfort at this time. Kurogane nodded. "Please… don't ever doubt that." He begged.  
"I wouldn't. I don't mind you not telling the truth, but I it pisses me off when you lie. You know that. So I have no reason to doubt it." Fay smiled, and though it was true it was very weak. He abandoned his shirt clasps (trying to get them off the hanger) and crossed back to the bed.

He placed a chaste kiss on Kurogane's lips, shocking the warrior (who had been intently focused on the wall then attacked by a half naked magician) who hesitated before cupping his face. It had been a long time since they kissed properly, not including the forceful kiss Kurogane had inflicted upon him during the wedding ceremony. They pulled apart reluctantly, and Fay left his forehead against Kurogane's, silvery clear tears dripping from his closed blue eyes onto tan skin.  
"Stop that." Kurogane muttered darkly, using his thumb to try stem the flow, but Fay seemed to want to cry, and after all he had held back a long time. "Idiot."  
"Sorry."  
"Don't… don't apologise. Cry all you want." Kurogane sighed exasperatedly, knowing he was being hypocritical. He couldn't complain about Fay keeping everything bottled up, and then grumble about him getting emotional, but this was an unusual situation.  
"I don't want to cry. I want to be happy." Fay whispered. Their lips met again in another kiss, this time Fay was almost frantic for it, so much so that Kurogane had to hold his head to calm him. "You say I avoid it… I don't. I want it. But there are other people who need happiness… freedom." Fay trailed his kisses down the side of Kurogane's neck, biting softly.

"Kuro-sama." Fay mumbled softly, running his fingers into the short spiky black hair they knew so well.  
"Stop that **_now_."** Kurogane said, careful not to lose himself in this. It was good, tempting, and his one-month-celibate body was crying out for it, but it was wrong. "It'll hurt more."  
"It's only been a month I can handle it." Fay continued, tugging at the hem of Kurogane's shirt. When Kurogane refused to let him take it off, he instead slid his naturally cold hands up the front of it.  
"I didn't mean that." He gave an involuntary shiver as Fay's fingers roamed expertly over his chest. "Fay, I'm serious, come on." He grabbed the thin pale wrists stopping their movements. "We have to say goodbye, right?"  
"Right." Fay nodded and kissed Kurogane again, a little softer. "I can think of no better way." Lust had evidently clouded his already foggy brain.  
"Damnit Fay: you're not thinking clearly."  
"Yes… I am. I'm not a kid, I know the repercussions of this and I still want to go ahead with it." His voice and eyes were firm (which would've been more convincing if there hadn't been drying tear tracks town his face). Kurogane sighed and let go of Fay's wrists.

He knew they'd regret it tomorrow, but resistance was futile.  
"Fine." Fay smiled and continued, allowing his equally talented hands to continue their journey under Kurogane's shirt. The warrior kissed underneath Fay's earlobe, tongue flicking casually over the sensitive spot. He'd forgotten how much he missed Fay's mewlings, but they didn't normally start this early. Come to think of it, as another shock raced down his spine while Fay squeezed his nipples, he wasn't normally this reactive either.  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Fay explained, as though he'd read Kurogane's mind. He tugged the shirt off his lover and lay them both back. "You know why they say that right Kuro-kin?" He climbed on top, straddling his lover (Kurogane let him due to sheer amusement) and kissing his neck, hands tracing over the muscled of Kurogane's abdomen, "It's because… the less attention something gets… the more sensitive it becomes." He punctuated the sentence by rubbing their clothed hips together.  
"Know it all." Kurogane muttered, placing his hands on Fay's waist, only to find he couldn't keep them still. He'd definitely missed this.

Smooth silky pale skin under his fingertips, cold as ice, his hands hungrily roved over everything unclothed he could reach. Not just the turn on points, (though he was sure to linger at Fay's pert pink nipples, that spot on his neck that made him arch his back so far he nearly snapped in two, and that bit just between his shoulder blades that make him moan so deliciously) but everything, massaging small delicate circles over his forearms and wrists, just for the feel of it.  
"Kuro-tan, don't." Fay mumbled, between sucking on Kurogane's collarbone. "I can't stand teasing today." Kurogane knew Fay had a point, he already felt his own cock straining desperately against his pants (and to a lesser extent Fay's), they'd been apart for too long. Every touch felt newer and hotter than ever, and Fay's mouth working slowly down his chest was becoming too much even for him.  
"Same goes for you." He growled, delving his fingers into the gold satin threads of Fay's hair. Fay purred, running his pointy tongue down to the waistline of Kurogane's trousers. He flicked the taught skin once or twice with the tip of his tongue, before kissing back upwards. .  
"Missed me then?" He rubbed their hips together a little closer and Kurogane clenched his eyes shut in reflex. Fay kissed gently along Kurogane's cheek, his talented hands working on the familiar fastenings of the Japanese pants. Kurogane placed his thumbs at the Mage's hips, the two digits pressing teasingly at the indents of the skinny man's body while his fingers oscillated against his lower back. Fay shivered and deepened the kiss, pushing Kurogane's pants down while desperately trying not to break contact.

'Did his breath always sound that ragged in my ear?' Kurogane thought, listening to the harsh breath of an excited magician against his lips. He didn't seem to realise they were breathing as one entity. The same torn exhalation together.  
'Was he always this warm?' Fay thought, freeing Kurogane of the last of his clothing as Kurogane (slightly out of breath) struggled with the clasps on Fay's trousers. Fay took a moment to look his lover up and down in all his glory. Tanned and toned, Kurogane had the body of a greek god, with heavy built features from head to toe. Those fiery red eyes, thin lips, chest and abs that appeared to be carved out of marble, cock standing swollen and flushed between them, strong shaped legs chiselled from fighting and not running like himself. Fay couldn't help but think Kurogane was the embodiment of perfection... sex on legs so to speak. He laughed and slid his hands down to assist Kurogane trying to undo the buckle.  
"Tricky huh."  
"I thought that old shirt was bad." Kurogane grumbled.

Solarai was cold, oh so cold… Fay felt that his very heart had frozen with the chill, Kurogane was fire, coursing through his veins with each touch. If he didn't want to freeze to death (figuratively speaking) Fay needed Kurogane inside him so deep that it hurt, he needed to feel that fiery warmth that made Kurogane so wonderful. Fay whimpered as Kurogane's hand gripped him, having finally beaten the fastening, he gave a quick reassuring squeeze before pulling the trousers and underwear off together in one swoop. Fay himself was not built like any kind of god, well... none that had ever seen sunlight at any rate. Kurogane still found him beautiful, because perfection depends on personality. Small and slender, thin and pale, his creamy white skin, as vibrant as the snow outside seemed to glow with a slight rose tint brought on by the cold and the anticipation of sex. Until the first time he'd seen him naked, Kurogane hadn't realised just how... pointy Fay was. Each of his joints seem more pronounced, and it was that respect and the lack of female genitalia that separated Fay from being a girl. He may seem delicate and fragile, but in bed he was a man through and through.

Kurogane growled, looking at Fay in a split second. In Kurogane's opinion Fay was perfection, from those cerulean blue eyes to that perfectly sculpted ass. Speaking of which, Kurogane grabbed it, squeezing hard and revelling in the excited gasp elicited from the blond.  
"Eager." Fay scolded, recovering from the slight shock.  
"You're the one who said not to tease." Countered the dark haired warrior, brushing their hard-ons together and enjoying the caw from Fay. Taking no more time, Kurogane flipped them over so he was pinning Fay to the bed by his bony shoulders. "So no more teasing." He lied, rubbing Fay's length against his abdomen tormentingly. They were both ever so close already. "No more talking... just fucking." He growled again and kissed Fay quite roughly. "Or sex or making love or whatever the hell it is we're doing."  
"I don't care what you call it, I need it. I need you, on me, inside me... please." Fay whispered, toying with Kurogane's member, his thumb rubbing over the tip, causing Kurogane to tilt his head slightly backwards in pleasure. He was going to cum right here and now if they didn't stop that. He grabbed Fay's wrist and snatched his hand away, pinning them above his head.  
"Enough."

And then they were kissing again. Passion had exceeded romance and affection, each kiss more bruising than the last, lips tongue and teeth used to their full power. Kurogane refused to break the kiss as he lifted Fay's leg up onto his shoulder so Fay was nearly bent double on his back, presented infront of him. Kurogane pressed one unlubricated finger against Fay's hole, tightened with abandonment and anticipation. Delicate hands pulled violently at his hair and he had to yank back.  
"The fuck was that for!" Kurogane demanded, rubbing the back of his head and scowling. Fay panted a little getting his breath back, face flushed with desire and eyes clouded he looked more irresistible than ever and Kurogane went to resume the kiss but Fay turned his head.  
"Nuh uh, Kuro-rin… not here." He mumbled, as undeterred the ninja bit along Fay's neck, red marks blossoming under his rough tongue.  
"Hm?"  
"It's Suki's bed." Fay laughed playing with Kurogane's hair lovingly. Kurogane moaned in despair, stupid princess. He lifted Fay up, his slender legs locking behind Kurogane's back.

Pressing the blond against the cold glass wall Kurogane continued with his task of furiously kissing the all too willing groom. Since his hands were at Fay's waist, supporting him so he didn't fall, he could no longer touch. Fay's hands were (instead of around Kurogane's neck supporting himself like he should be) flat against Kurogane's chest enjoying the moment, making up for all the touching Kurogane could not do. He rolled both tan nipples between his thumbs and forefinger, causing Kurogane to buck his hips slightly.  
"I…" Another rough kiss, initiated by Fay. "Love." This time Kurogane started the kiss, more loving than the last. "You." Fay panted in the few short breaths of air he was allowed. Kurogane sighed and nodded.  
"What happened to that rule of no talking?" He asked, gently licking some of the love bites he'd left along his lover's pale throat. "Love you too." Fay's eyes flickered closed. Because he knew why it had suddenly turned down. The L word had reminded them this wasn't a game... from fury to fire, they were still going to have sex, but it had just finally hit them both that this truly was goodbye. Fay's equally talented hands stroked Kurogane's hair and face softly and Kurogane continued using his mouth as gently as he could.

For a little while there was silence, a comfortable sad silence, then Fay lay his head on Kurogane's shoulder, inhaling softly.  
"Come on. Show me how much you missed me." He prompted.  
"I could show you how much I'm _going _to miss you, but I'd hurt you." Kurogane spat onto his hand holding Fay in place with his own body, they didn't have any lube (or at least, this was the princesses room so he hoped they didn't, otherwise he'd have some serious questions for Fay) nor did they even have the advantage of sweat, it was much too cool in the room, so he slicked his cock as best as he could. He normally didn't react as much to his own touch as Fay's, but lubricating himself infront of Fay seemed more erotic than usual, blue eyes not tearing away from the sight at all.  
"Is that so," he purred. "Ne, I know that feels good, but please stop playing with yourself and take me already." He murmured, nibbling Kurogane's ear gently, tongue darting over it.  
"You need prepping?" Fay wriggled in slight discomfort as two wet fingers rubbed against his hole, he felt a familiar tension in his balls and shook his head.  
"I couldn't stand it, I'm too close," He admitted, he didn't care this time whether it hurt or not. He'd handle the pain so he could hold on. After all, they didn't have time to waste waiting for the other to recover. Kurogane nodded in understanding, if he had to have Fay on his fingers moaning and gasping like some wanton virgin he knew he'd come too early aswell, so positioned his swollen member, shining with saliva and precum at Fay's entrance.

Kurogane didn't know if it was abstinence, memory failing, or the sad situation making him tense, but Fay seemed tighter than ever. It wasn't his imagination though because Fay gritted his teeth and drug his nails into Kurogane's neck. Thought it wasn't as painful as their first time, Fay thought it must've come close, that day a distant memory and this hurt being currently present.  
"I know." Kurogane mumbled, kissing Fay softly and easing himself in as slow as he could. It stung a little for both of them, but the familiar pounding heat running rhythmically through their lower bodies was a pleasant ache so they overcame the slightly wince-worthy pain, careful not to hurt themselves too much. Kurogane recovered a lot faster than Fay and had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. Fay was so warm and wet stretched tightly over his aching member. He began to move a little more. "This okay?"  
"Mmmhm." Kurogane's hands darted up and down Fay's sides with every other shallow thrust. The friction was amazing, to Fay Kurogane felt larger than ever, filling him completely, and Kurogane had to think Fay was made to fit him.  
"This wall is cold." Fay mumbled, pressing himself closer to Kurogane for warmth and moaning deeply at the result. Kurogane was buried in him almost to the hilt, that was how it was supposed to be. Always. They were one, when they were not this close they were only half.  
"Try this." Kurogane stepped back causing Fay to slide fully down on his cock and his arms to clasp as tightly as they could around him.

Without the backing of the wall Fay could no longer move against Kurogane, putting Kurogane in complete control. Large hands gripped the wizard's hips lifting and pushing him accordingly.  
"Don't… uh… you dare hnnn… Kuro-myuu… don't drop me." Fay begged leaning his head back a little and Kurogane sped up. With no lean to the two moved clumsily and roughly. Fay felt more virginial than ever, unable to control the situation, slightly in pain but feeling very much like a teenager in love. (Which... logically speaking he is)  
"Have I ever?" Kurogane grunted, pulling Fay back down onto him. Fay whimpered a little, the friction, the heat, the feeling. It was a sensory overload and his body seemed on fire, the heat racing from the penetration point through every breath and every vein, his cock begging for release. "You close?"  
"Yeah, so are you…" He whispered, short of breath. "Left." He instructed. Since this position was unusual for them (with the height difference, vertical sex had always been a problem) it was slightly harder to know the right spots, but Kurogane followed orders, shifting his hips slightly to the right and his body left before ramming Fay back down pretty hard. Fay emitted a satisfied growl, a noise Kurogane only ever heard during sex, a noise he loved. He kissed Fay's neck and continued, moving faster and faster, hitting Fay's prostate on every second or third thrust. Occasionally he'd add a hard slam between the fast paced thrusting loving the growling and mewling his lover emitted.

Fay clutched his hands into Kurogane's hair and deliberately clenched his entire body so Kurogane felt Fay tense around his cock, he moaned softly and came first, inside of Fay. Fay purred and helped the dazed ninja continue rock his ass onto his weeping erection.  
"S'fucking cheating." Kurogane grunted, stumbling back against the wall to free his hands and rub Fay's hard member. Kurogane rode it out, even when he was done and softening, fucking Fay as best he could, using his hand too. Rough calloused hands were what he really needed, massaging his length, a solid thumb running over his tip, occasionally squeezing and pressing to get the desired effect or noise. Fay leaned across and bit the underside of Kurogane's ear.  
"Told you," Fay whimpered and moaned suddenly as he climaxed, splashing pearly cum over Kurogane's stomach. "You can't control yourself." He whispered weakly, his breath ragged.

Slowly Kurogane set Fay back on his feet, sliding down the length of his body, leaning trails of fluid down Fay's pale thighs, and along Kurogane's abdomen. Fay was exhausted and held onto Kurogane for support, trying to stand. His legs hurt, his ass hurt, and he felt incredibly dizzy. Well and truly fucked.  
"I don't mind, having a low resistance threshold for you." Kurogane muttered, rubbing Fay's back as the blond lay his head on his chest.  
"I guess… this is goodbye." Fay mumbled. And though his voice was sad, it was a lot stronger than before. Kurogane lost his fingers in Fay's hair and nodded.  
"Yeah… guess so,"

A/n: Next chapter will be happier.  
Also. I missed the smut... additionally: VERTICAL smut. Heh.  
Also also… I love reviews.


	13. Women And Alcohol

A/n: Dedicated to fanficismything for getting herself BANNED from the freakin computer :D

Chapter 13

He was exhausted, and sore, honestly he wanted to just throw himself naked and sticky onto Tsukiakari's bed and sleep forever, content in the afterglow, but he couldn't. So once they were both cleaned up and redressed Fay smiled and offered his hand, which Kurogane didn't hesitate a second to take.  
"You're walking me down?" Fay nodded and squeezed his lover's hand, leading him downstairs. To their surprise music was playing, and Fay insisted they hide behind a carved glass pillar to watch. Apparently the wedding's after party was in full swing. Sakura and Syaoran dancing together, not taking their eyes from each other, they moved elegantly and sweetly in time to the music. Yuko was trying to drag Watanuki onto the dance floor, to which he was protesting loudly. Doumeki was spinning Chii slowly (this was apparently Chii's only dance move, but Doumeki didn't seem to mind just standing there).  
"Watch the feet." Tsukiakari laughed, she was dancing with a man Fay vaguely recognised to be a guest who had been sat at the back of the bride's side during the wedding. The Mokonas were doing their own dance on the table (which involved a lot of bumping and grinding and didn't match the slow music at all, but one cannot expect jelly buns to have rhythm.)

Sakura giggled as Syaoran gently pulled her close, settling one hand on her waist. He leaned down to meet her ear.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"Love you more," She countered immaturely as he span her out again.  
"Didn't Toya-ou warn you about telling lies, Sakura?" He asked, smiling softly. She laughed, breaking the dance and glomping him. She kissed his cheek (as she didn't know if this counted as a 'gathering' and didn't want to break Solarain tradition.) and cuddled him. Fay smiled watching.  
"Aren't they cute?" He whispered to Kurogane, who nodded in agreement before folding his arms and looking stoic, pretending he hadn't admitted it. "Are you going to go with them?"  
"I might go there eventually." Kurogane shrugged and Fay swung their laced hands. "But not to settle…"  
"Come on, we should tell them." He mumbled in defeat, and tugged Kurogane forward.

Everything except the music stopped, everyone seemed to freeze in the middle of what they were doing. All eyes, red, gold, green, blue and brown were on them.  
"Is…" Sakura asked, glancing at their entwined hands.  
"It's decided." Fay smiled softly, surveying the gathering of people all anxiously awaiting their answer (apart from Yuko who was still bullying Watanuki).  
"Well?" Tsukiakari questioned.  
"We're breaking up." Kurogane said decisively, feeling the chain of finality snap. It was done now. They were over. Watanuki winced (and not because Yuko had just prodded him with a breadstick), Doumeki blinked, Chii shook her head furiously, Syaoran sighed and bit his lip, Sakura hung her head and covered her eyes with her hand so they could not see her cry, Tsukiakari looked furious, as did the man with her.  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!" She mumbled half angrily and half upset. Fay however was more concerned with Sakura, who was evidently shedding tears.

"It's… it's okay Sakura-chan, we're both agreed on this." He promised her, he didn't let go of Kurogane's hand and crossed to her, bending a little. He could only see her chin tiny tear-droplets dripping off of it. "A smile suits you best." He whispered, kissing her temple, causing Syaoran to blush and flap a little. She nodded but still didn't show her face.  
"Mou! Why is everyone being so depressed!" Yuko moaned stomping her foot like a spoiled child.. "This is a PARTY isn't it?"  
"Yuko-san!" Watanuki scolded, she could be so insensitive sometimes but this was a record: even for her.  
"No, she's right." Fay grinned, looking at Kurogane for permission "I say we give this a proper send-off." Kurogane shrugged and nodded. It hurt… it hurt a lot but he'd rather see this through to the end properly than have another tearful goodbye.  
"If that includes alcohol she's NOT having any!" Fumed the bi-eyed bespectacled youth ignoring his employers whining and complaining, which became background noise as both Mokonas upped the volume of the music.

Chii smiled, letting go of Doumeki and hurried forward.  
"May I have this dance?" She asked Kurogane excitedly, with the air of someone who had just learned a new word or phrase. Fay laughed as Kurogane (not given a choice) was dragged into the throng of the dance floor by the young blonde.  
"Sakura-chan?" Fay offered his hand to the young princess who shakily nodded, wiping her eyes and following him into the center of the room. Yuko smiled.  
"Interesting development." She mused.  
"What is?" Watanuki asked with a sigh, ignoring black Mokona trying to coerce him into dancing.  
"I thought Sakura-chan would be the one to do it… but I'm now thinking it's that blonde girl's job." She murmured.  
"What are you talking about!?" Watanuki demanded.  
"I want sake." She cheered disappearing off to the refreshment table much to Watanuki's chagrin.

"I hope you're happy." Sakura said earnestly, cuddled against Fay. "I really REALLY hope you end up happy. Wherever that is for you." He rubbed her back and continued the dance.  
"I intend to make it that way. I think for every person happiness is achievable." He kissed her hair and span her. "And I want an invite to your wedding too!" Sakura turned scarlet.  
"But, Fay-san… I'm not getting married."  
"Not now you're not, but tradition states the first person other than the bride and groom to speak at a wedding gets married next. That would be Syaoran-kun… provided he doesn't plan on marrying me I'd say you're in." She squeaked and covered her flushing face in embarrassment. He chuckled gently, knowing she was secretly brimming with happiness at that one thought… and in her naivety slightly concerned Syaoran really was gay.  
"Does tradition really…"  
"Yes… go talk to him." She hurried off as told, to scold him once again for confessing false love to Fay when he was supposed to pretend to like Tsukiakari. ("I didn't think it was logical for me to announce I love Tsukiakari-hime who I only just met, I thought it would be an obvious lie, I'm sorry princess."/ "It's SA-KU-RA.")

The next thing he knew he was on his back, the wind knocked out of his chest. Fay had been toppled over by a hyperactive blonde. Chii had glomped him with no warning, and was now straddling his waist in the middle of the hall.  
"Chii!" She cheered happily and her successful bringing down of the blond man. "If Fay is not marrying Tsukiakari-san, and he is not marrying Kurogane-san… will Fay marry me?" She cocked her head insanely cutely.  
"Chii we've been over this." He laughed. Kurogane helped them both up (a little roughly but Chii didn't mind and just hugged Kurogane's waist tightly). "Ne, why hasn't Kuro-meanie asked me to dance."  
"I don't dance." He said gruffly. Fay pouted and took Kurogane's hands.  
"Please."  
"I said I don't dance."  
"Fine… but you DO drink, says me." He disappeared to get sinful amounts of alcohol, greeted at the table by his beautiful bride.

He bowed and kissed her hand in a mark of respect. It had been an awfully long day for them both.  
"You move fast, Suki… who is he?" He questioned, signalling at the man lurking in the shadows in obvious awkwardness.  
"He's my _real _fiancé." She said, lifting her leg to show off her engagement anklet. "Hiroyoshi… he's a great guy."  
"An arranged marriage?" Fay asked distastefully. Tsukiakari huffed embarrassedly.  
"Yes an arranged marriage, I only complained about him to help you out, and for the record he's _nice _he certainly treats me better than you did." She stuck out her tongue in an obvious display of maturity.  
"Well… that's not hard. I abandoned you, ran off with my gay lover, took you back for selfish reasons only to have us break up on our wedding day." He grinned into his drink and poured one for her too. "Here's to happiness." He suggested.  
"Speaking of which… the hell are you playing at Celes?" She asked affectionately. "You love that man more than anything… why are…"  
"It's because I love him." Fay leaned against the table beside her, watching Kurogane dance awkwardly with Sakura (who had somehow coerced him… and by somehow we mean given the 'I'm sooooo cute' eyes until he gave in). "I couldn't watch him die."  
"You had a premonition?" Tsukiakari's mismatched eyes widened in shock and her former lover shook his head.

"No… but he's human, after all." The blond sipped at his drink absently, smiling watching the father daughter bonding.  
"That's ridiculous, why not just…"  
"Because I could never ask him to do that." Fay cut her off sternly. "He's given up too much for me already, I can't ask him to turn his back on everyone else for me." She glared at him.  
"So you're not even going to give him the choice?" She asked shrilly, causing Fay to wince a little. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and a woman scorned has nothing on a ticked off princess.  
"No, because I know he'd do it without a second thought… he never does think." He emptied the alcoholic contents of the glass down his throat for courage, he'd faced her angry before.  
"Are you COMPLETELY insane!" She growled. "You're going to let him go because you're too STUPID and STUBBORN to tell him he can…"  
"Suki, you're causing a scene." True to Fay's words, Yuko was surveying them with beady eyes, Watanuki had fallen quiet, Hiroyoshi was wringing his hands and Chii was peering over Doumeki's shoulder at them (she had somehow hoisted onto his back).  
"If you won't tell him then I will!" She barked.  
"You will be quiet like a good princess." Fay ordered, using a tone that only a best friend can use. "You will know your place and stay out of my love-life."  
"WHAT LOVE LIFE!" She screamed, causing Sakura, Kurogane and the Mokonas to turn and stare. "YOU'RE GOING TO THROW IT ALL AWAY BECAUSE OF YOUR PRIDE!"

And, as all girls are prone to do, Tsukiakari; the young blonde, overreacted. She lifted her glass and splashed the contents over the magician. He stared at her for a moment then chuckled.  
"Pride? It's not about pride." Sopping wet he looked ridiculous, but spoke as though nothing had happened, with a dignity those soaked in alcohol should not possess. "It's about love, and happiness. When you really care about someone you don't put them through that sort of thing." Kurogane had made his way across the room, he grabbed Fay's wrist and barked at Tsukiakari.  
"Leave him alone."  
"Ne, Kuro-shii it's fine." Fay promised trying to free his wrist.  
"Didn't you go for drinks?" He questioned, Fay nodded and Kurogane released his vice grip. "Well be quiet and pour, and you…" He turned on the teenage girl, who looked remarkably calm under his death glare.  
"There's a way you two can be together," She said bluntly. Yuko clapped excitedly and Watanuki snatched a glass of vile smelling alcohol from her clutches.  
"We can't take you anywhere!" He hissed under his breath.

"What do you mean… there's a way?"  
"She's drunk Kuro-rin, ignore her please." Fay whimpered, tugging on Kurogane's arm to try separate them.  
"Drunk," The princess laughed. "Last time I got drunk you did it deliberately and we ended up…"  
"Let's NOT go there." Fay said turning a slight shade rosier.  
"What do you mean, there's a way!?" Kurogane demanded, ignoring Fay's embarrassment and obvious aversion to the subject.  
"It's not our thing." Fay insisted. "Kuro-wan please just…"  
"You shut the hell up, explain - NOW." He ordered and Tsukiakari stuck her tongue out at Fay again.  
"There's a ceremony… well more like a ritual for life partners of different species." She said straightly, and Kurogane vaguely remembered Fay mentioning this before, about it not being right for them. "The partner with the longest lifespan… in this case Fay, can give half his lifespan to the partner of lesser longevity." She recited, Fay stared at the ground, avoiding the intense stare Kurogane was giving him.  
"How?"  
"It's a spell…"  
"I won't do it." Fay said straightly.

"You are such a brat you know that Celes!"  
"So are you! Why do you have to stick your…"  
"ENOUGH!" Kurogane roared, stopping the two friends who were squabbling like children. "You have said your piece, and you… perform the damn spell." He instructed. Fay shook his head.  
"It's not fair Kuro-pipi." He whispered. "You don't understand the consequences of it."  
"As long as it keeps us together who cares." Kurogane snapped and Sakura smacked her forehead, knowing this wasn't the best thing to say in the situation.  
"Kurogane." His voice turned deadly serious, and Kurogane knew he was in trouble when Fay used his proper name. "It's not as good as it sounds, it's permanent okay. It can't be reversed. It… it means giving up on everything. Saying goodbye to everyone you've ever cared for." Blue eyes darkened with sorrow. "As painful as it would be for me to watch you go… I couldn't ask you to lose everyone…"  
"And if I still want to."  
"What about Tomoyo-chan… Soma-chan?" He queried. "Your homeland, your country… Kurogane no." He shook his head furiously, tears spilling from his eyes. "Your path in destiny would change completely…" Kurogane paused, remembering Tomoyo's words.

_"Kurogane… I regret to say this will be the last time our paths cross. But you must leave for your own paradisiacal nest, I'm glad the fledgling we took in turned out to be a man as wonderful as you, Kurogane." She whispered mysteriously, before blowing a gentle and elegant kiss at her 'fledgling' "Goodbye, please enjoy the rest of your life."_  
_  
_At the time he'd not noticed she'd phrased it so strangely. But his path would not cross hers… destiny wise, not physically.  
"Fay, you're an idiot." He said simply.  
"Kuro-sama." He whispered looking hopeless. "It would mean having to bear the weight of watching your friends die… Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan."  
"Actually…" Yuko piped in. "Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun have pretty strong magic… if you were to give half your remaining lifespan, you'd be around equal."  
"Not helping." Fay snapped at her, before locking eyes with Kurogane. "You've already given up a lot for me… when one sacrifices too much for the other the balance is thrown and a couple start to resent each other… please, just let this end quietly." The black haired ninja hesitated, wondering how to phrase it properly.  
"Haven't I told you a thousand times?" He asked quite roughly when he'd found the words. "That you're worth it. And you're a complete moron because you don't realise it. I want to do this, so with all due respect: shut up and cast the spell." Fay was taken aback by this, not by his gruff and blunt phrasing, that was typical of Kurogane but…

He'd expected Kurogane to be stubborn, he seemed to genuinely want this. Shakily Fay shook his head, all resolve eluding him right now. Kurogane grabbed him to hold him steady, pencil gripped his chin and brought their eyes up to lock. And then everyone else in the room seemed to melt away.  
"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this and I will leave you alone forever." He swore. "But I know damn well you can't lie to me anymore. If you want something… say it."  
"I… I want this," Fay whispered eventually, looking very guilty. "But you have to be SURE I'm the one you want to spend your life with." Fay whispered looking at Kurogane cautiously, scared that after all this he could still say no: he nodded without hesitation.  
"Do what you need to." He let Fay go. And then they were both strongly aware of the many spectators. Fay very cautiously took Kurogane's hands.

"Repeat after me." He whispered shakily. "On this day a life is shared, a bond is made for those who care." Kurogane was half tempted to gripe about sappy poetry because people were watching, but obediently repeated.  
"On this day a life is shared, a bond is made for those who care."  
"A spell is cast and won't be broken, accept this kiss as a token." Fay's voice was nervous.  
"A spell is cast and won't be broken… accept this kiss as a token." He repeated. Fay stood on tiptoes and let their lips touch. It was unlike any kiss they'd shared before though, because it felt… like fire. Not love-love passion fire, but a burning sensation, Kurogane felt sore and swollen, there was an insane amount of pressure on every cell in his body, but he didn't dare break the kiss because he knew powerful magic was being transferred. The heat coursing through his veins did not stop, while alternately Fay was feeling weak and shivery as half his life force left him.

There was a strange glow, and someone in their little audience gasped (Kurogane, had he been sound of mind, would probably have guessed it to be Sakura). Their lips parted, and not a moment too soon because Kurogane felt he'd explode with the mounting pressure. Fay collapsed against Kurogane's chest, breathing heavily. The strong surge of power was ebbing away, and Kurogane felt no different, but Fay himself had obviously outdone himself because he seemed to be exhausted.  
"Congratulations." Syaoran suggested.  
"Ne… Sakura-chan." Fay said weakly as Kurogane rubbed his back in support, hardly daring to believe after all this chaos they could be together properly. "He spoke first again." He mumbled, a slight smile on his lips as he lost consciousness.

A/n: Told you it was a happier chapter. More to come, and reviews are nice.


	14. BLOCKED

A/n: I know it's been a while since I updated: I got sick. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. Also, the first line originally said 'Blinking the sheep from blue eyes', because I can't type! :D

**Chapter 14:**

Blinking the sleep from blue eyes the first thing he realised was that he'd been propped against a wall, the next thing he noticed was a pair of kind green eyes staring into his.  
"I'm glad you're awake." She said genuinely, applying a little pressure to a wet cloth on his forehead. He looked around, eyes rolling almost inhumanly. "Oh he's talking something over with Yuko-san." Sakura said, obviously detecting his discomfort with the sixth sense only daughters have.  
"Hm…" Was all Fay could manage, trying to sit himself up properly and failing. His joints and muscles ached incredibly, and was he unable to move properly.  
"You shouldn't move for a little while, none of us realised how big a spell that was for you Fay-san!" She cheered and he nodded weakly. He felt completely and utterly drained.  
"You're doing well Sakura-chan." Praised a voice, and Fay was forced to tilt his head ever so slightly to see a bespectacled boy watching over Sakura's movements. "You'd make a good nurse."  
"Or a wife." Fay said softly causing the princess to flush scarlet.

"You… you need a few days bed rest." She stammered.  
"I'm sure Kurogane-san can see to that." Watanuki said before realising how it had sounded. He waved his arms furiously in a criss-cross motion. "I just meant that… given the situation… he'd be best to… I mean…"  
"Awkward little thing aren't you?" Fay asked in a half amused tone before sliding slowly out of consciousness.

* * *

When he next awoke he was laid in a bed, not the one he often shared with Tsukiakari, but in one of the usually unoccupied room's. The tinny noise of a wind chime hit his ears and he sat up allowing the cool to wash over him as the covers fell back.  
"You're up then." Kurogane muttered gruffly, and had Fay been anyone else he would've jumped at the sharp tone, instead he just smiled.  
"Looks that way… where is everyone?" He asked, ruffling his hair a little to try make his dishevelled state of dress look intentional.  
"Downstairs saying their goodbyes, they have homes to get to."  
"Is that so…" Fay spoke softly, and tried to stand, only falling back. "Oof… doesn't look like I'm able to go down and say farewell… since… I doubt you're willing to help me right now?" The broad smile he wore made Kurogane want to smack him but instead he pulled the wizard to his feet and helped support him.

"Don't misunderstand me you bastard, I'm still mad at you for not telling me." He hooked Fay's thin frame under his shoulder and the two headed downstairs, the wind chime which had been moved from his room tinkling in the window.  
"I thought you said, that I was allowed to not tell the truth, as long as I didn't lie." Countered the smooth voice of the blond raising one eyebrow at his lover. Kurogane 'tcheh'd' loudly.  
"Don't use my fucking words against me mage." He warned as the two stumbled awkwardly along. Fay mused that leaning against Kurogane, even in his exhausted state and with the warrior madder than ever, was the most comfortable he'd felt for a long long time.  
"Kuro-wan…" The blond said quietly as they neared the entry hall where apparently everyone was gathered (dulled sounds of chatter reaching their ears through the heavy glass doors) "You know I have my reasons for…"  
"Being an idiot?" He suggested.  
"Keeping you in the dark sometimes." Fay said pointedly, stopping abruptly, causing Kurogane to do the same.  
"Yeah, because you're an idiot." Kurogane muttered. Fay leaned up and kissed Kurogane on the cheek languidly.  
"Could be." He chuckled at Kurogane's slight blush, it was always amusing, how he reacted to that. Kissing, fooling around, sex… those things were actions you could take with anyone, and even though Kurogane was affectionate in each of those areas, the little things made it more real. Kissing, fooling around and sex were fine corner stones, but pecking, cuddling, holding hands and general romancey behaviour really make a relationship: even if in this case it mostly came from Fay.

Dragging the half limp blond into the room resulted in Sakura scolding them, insisting Fay should be in bed. Kurogane felt much like a marionette, leading his half conscious lover around the room, chattering idly away to people. However he stopped at Watanuki. The bi-coloured eyes were familiar, but other than that the scrawny dark haired youth bore no outstanding features and Kurogane failed to see why Fay had taken to him.  
"You…" Fay whispered smiling. Watanuki was taken aback and literally stepped backwards into Doumeki, who merely blinked and righted the boy.  
"Me?" He asked nervously, batting Doumeki's hands away from him furiously.  
"Today stands as testament… if you have something to say to the one you love: say it." The sorcerer ordered. "You don't want to miss second chances." Watanuki hesitated before giving a half nod as though he understood what was being asked of him but didn't agree.

"Almost forgot your wedding gift." Yuko smiled maliciously and handed Fay the mysterious blue box. "For you."  
"Uh… no thanks Yuko-san I'm hesitant of accepting presents from you, the price is probably…"  
"The price is the wonderful display put on today." She answered coolly.  
"Glad to know my love-life is so entertaining." Fay said almost acidly and sighed tugging at the ribbon.  
"AH! FAY-SAN!" Watanuki spluttered seeing Yuko's evil grin. "If I were you I wouldn't open that here... uh... in front of people." He stressed. Yuko pouted, Kurogane groaned and Fay smiled.  
"Is that so… thanks for the tip." He said cheerfully.  
"You know you spoil ALL my fun." Yuko pouted, scowling at her employee and his cohort. She sighed. "Come on Mokona, home." The black Mokona bade one final farewell to its mirror opposite before whisking the three away.

"So… where do you plan on going?" Tsukiakari asked, having sent Hiroyoshi on an errand.  
"Not sure…" Fay whispered, looking almost timid. The youngest princess hurried over to them, Syaoran in hot pursuit with Mokona on his shoulder.  
"You're welcome in Clow… in fact… I'd be honoured if you'd come stay with me at the palace." Sakura said earnestly, and bowed to back up her request. "All of us together…" All 18 years, 5 foot tall and green eyes of her wishing within herself that they agree.  
"It's hot there." Kurogane reminded Fay, knowing that if he had complained about the heat in Nihon a desert would be worse.  
"It's cold at night." Syaoran informed, seeing his girlfriend's desperate looking face as she truly hoped all five of them could be together.  
"They approve of our sort of relationship there?" The blond was evidently worried about this aspect in particular, Sakura laughed.  
"You've never met my brother." She smiled, straightening out of her bow and gripping Syaoran's hand tightly.

"You wouldn't know anyone." Pointed out Kurogane, locking eyes with Fay who was biting his lip, mulling the decision over.  
"And neither would you… it would be a whole new start for both of us." He warned. Kurogane nodded in agreement.  
"Then… we're leaving with the kids?" Kurogane asked trying to sound offhanded.  
"Not all the kids." Fay sounded disappointed and looked at Chii, who simply cocked her head. "We have to leave her here."  
"Why?"  
"She's not designed to travel… she'd break apart in transition." His voice nearly broke at her naïve look. "I promised her this time would be different, I promised her I wouldn't…"

"I'll take care of her." Tsukiakari swore nodding her head firmly. "And you are ALWAYS welcome to come visit us."  
"And with Mokona you won't even need to drain your magic!" Mokona promised, reassuring him.  
"Chii…" Chii whispered sadly, she flung herself at Fay, knocking him backwards into Kurogane who nearly buckled under the sudden weight of them both. "Chii wants to stay with Fay! But… Chii wants Fay to be happy! Chii thinks Fay will be happiest… Chii KNOWS Fay will be happiest with Kurogane-san!" She gushed, cuddling him tightly as he stroked her hair. "So Chii will stay behind, Chii will wait patiently for Fay to come and visit her." She smiled.  
"Then… we're both making sacrifices." Fay said, obviously addressing Kurogane. "You with Soma-chan and Tomoyo-chan, and me with Suki and Chii." He straightened himself up a bit and Chii stepped back to stand with Tsukiakari. "To Clow we go."  
"Yay!" Sakura and Mokona clapped excitedly and Syaoran could only smile softly. They were never an official family, and had they been it would have been a severely dysfunctional one, but the setting was comfortable, and Clow had seemed awfully lonely without them.

* * *

"Those would be the kitchens… uh we're not _supposed _to go down there but I usually do because the chef is really nice and sometimes helps me make cookies." Sakura informed finally, as she ended the mini-tour she was giving Kurogane that evening. Fay had been forced to go to sleep in one of the bedrooms upstairs ("The two of you can have separate rooms if you like but… nobody minds you sharing."), with Syaoran acting as a guard. The princess bobbed on the balls of her feet surveying Kurogane closely. He looked a little out of place, and even though he wasn't smiling she could tell he was pretty happy: as far as Kurogane's happiness goes. "Any questions?"  
"Think I got it…" He grunted.  
"Onii-sama and Yukito-san are busy right now, but you can meet them tomorrow, when Fay-san is feeling a little better." She promised him, then took him off guard by hugging him. "I am so so SO happy for the two of you." She whispered into his stomach. "I just KNOW you'll be happy here… I'll let you get back to Fay-san now." She let go and lead him back up to the bedrooms, taking Syaoran by the hand and tugging him (and Mokona) away hurriedly even though he was protesting slightly.

"The place look nice?" Fay asked, trying to prop himself up on his elbows. Kurogane pushed him back to the bed by his forehead and sat down beside him. The entire palace had an airy feel to it, having been left as open as possible for ventilation, but it made it seem more girly. Kurogane made a mental note to carry his sword with him at all times so as not to feel emasculated.  
"Yeah it's alright." He sighed heavily and lay down beside the skinny blond.  
"Do you regret it?" Kurogane asked straightly, closing his eyes so as not to see if Fay was lying to him.  
"It's not so much that I regret it, it's that someday… you will." Fay whispered, laying his head in the crook of Kurogane's neck. "If we split up, or if I get killed, or…"  
"Oi… shut up okay." Barked the warrior. "IF we split up, which by the way not gonna fucking happen after the events of today, I won't regret it." His voice was firm. "Because at the time it was the right decision. And like hell am I letting you get killed by anyone other than me, bastard." He mumbled the last part.

"What was in the Dimensional Bitch's gift anyway?" He moved a little to hook one arm half around the blond, messing his hair up. Fay chuckled gently.  
"I'll… show you tomorrow. I'm too tired to do anything tonight." He said softly. Kurogane opened one eye lazily and looked over his lover. It was hard to stay mad at someone who only ever had your best intentions at heart. He smirked and rolled over, pinning Fay to the bed, feeling slightly jaded when the wizard didn't so much as feign shock.  
"You might be, but I'm not."  
"Ne, Kuro-sama don't be cruel I'm exhausted." Fay moaned as Kurogane assaulted his neck with somewhat rough kisses. He was evidently still mad about earlier, this coming across in the severity of his force, but while he was acting a little tougher than usual, he seemed to be taking great care not to hurt Fay, which the magician had to think was a bonus. Had Kurogane ever wanted to hurt him: he could have done so easily.

"Come on." Fay murmured kicking his legs a little to try shift Kurogane's weight off of him. "Ne, Kuro-rin I said stop." He laughed trying to force his lover away before giving up and laying back. It wasn't like he really wanted him to stop anyway, just that he was too tired to return the favour, and owing Kurogane in the bedroom was often dangerous.  
"Shut up." Kurogane ordered sliding down and unfastening Fay's pants for the second time that day. Fay barely registered he was supposed to lift his hips to assist the ninja, but Kurogane had no qualms lifting them himself, removing the trousers with ease. Red eyes raked upwards, eyeing the scarcely clad magician and growling in approval. "This too." He mumbled tugging at Fay's shirt. Fay sighed and tried to sit up to make it easier to remove. Kurogane forced him to lay back down, apparently taking delight in his semi-able state. He lifted Fay's shirt as far as it would go without coming off and licked along his collarbone.

Fay's eyes were half closed with over exertion and clenched tight as Kurogane's tongue circled an excited pink nipple, probing experimentally with the wet tip at the flesh around the very centre. Fay mewled weakly as the sandpapery flat of Kurogane's tongue dragged itself over to the other nipple and issued it with the same treatment.  
"Bully." Fay murmured, feeling his cock twitch ever so slightly in response to the torment. Kurogane just grinned up at him maniacally, before detaching his mouth to speak.  
"You've seen nothing yet." He assured, and Fay knew as Kurogane kissed a trail down his clavicle, chest and stomach, that he'd carry out on that threat if it killed him. Thumbs hooked in the indents of his hips and fingers dancing teasingly over the fabric of his underwear, tongue sweeping over but never under the waistband, it was unsurprising Fay became hard.

"Tease!" Fay snapped as Kurogane, who had been hinting towards the removal of the offending garment instead trailed his hands up to encircle the scrawny waist of his scarecrow lover. Kurogane nodded, running his fingertips in lazy circles on the tight flesh and kissing the front of Fay's underwear. The blond whimpered and arched his hips, irritated when Kurogane forced him back down.  
"Not yet."  
"Bastard." Fay hissed, sweat starting to appear on his brow. The effort of restraining himself was more effort than actively participating and it was beginning to wear him out. Kurogane wet his tongue sufficiently before trailing it over Fay's strained underwear, finding the head of his cock and allowing his mouth to settle there, unmoving. And that was the worst torture Fay could have asked for, he was unable to lift into the warmth that was taunting him and Kurogane refused to move closer, just smirking up at him with his eyes. "Just… just fucking move!" Fay whimpered weakly.

Kurogane had him right where he wanted him, so nodded and licked the spot he'd dampened on Fay's underwear, the feel of his tongue sweeping through the thin fabric, before darting down and trailing the tip of his tongue up Fay's inner thigh. He lead a path of kisses along the inner band of elastic before freeing two fingers to pull it slightly to the side. Far too slightly. The relief was not enough.  
"Son of a… Kurogane do this now or I SWEAR I will withhold sex for a goddamn month!" Hissed the frustrated groom, frantic with anticipation. Kurogane 'tcheh'd' knowing aswell as Fay that abstinence was impossible for either of them.  
"Do what now?" He asked softly. Now one would expect Kurogane's tone to be soft in a terribly OOC situation, however, there was a daring menace to the gentle voice that suggested a challenge. Fay dug his head back into the pillow infuriated by Kurogane's slow pace.  
"Either do what you're going to do, or get the hell off me." He whispered acidly. Kurogane smirked.  
"You mean this?" He tugged Fay's underwear back a little further, exposing his balls and carefully trapping his shaft. He used his thumb to massage the newly exposed area, sating Fay's temptations a little.  
"Hgn… that works too." He mumbled, closing his eyes softly at the new sensations. Of all the men in all the world's, Fay was sure he'd found the biggest cocktease in Kurogane, who could and had been known to keep up the charade for hours. Fay prayed it wouldn't last that long tonight.

Kurogane knew it wouldn't last that long tonight. He hadn't counted on it ending as quickly as it did though. Tracing his tongue over the loose skin of Fay's ball sack he shivered intensely. Fingers gripped him through the thin sheath of underwear and Kurogane set his mouth to work, kissing licking and sucking anything that wasn't covered. His teeth ghosted tiny nips along the magician's scrotum. Fay moaned desperately and used his own hand to wrestle Kurogane back a little, so he could pull down his underwear.

The ninja didn't protest and merely sat back and watched.  
"You're trying to kill me." Fay mumbled, falling backwards, underwear around his knees. Kurogane took pity on him and nodded, settling himself between the sorcerer's legs. He took hold of the blond's cock giving it a pump for good measure before he flicked his tongue over the reddened weeping tip. Flushed and swollen with ill concealed lust as it was, Kurogane pursed his lips over the very head, Fay could barely keep his hips still. Had it been possible, Kurogane would have smirked.

Instead he lowered his head very slightly, allowing Fay an inch or two entrance, and circled his tongue twice around the circumference before delving it into the tip to lap at the salty precum gathering. A sinfully delicious gasp spilled from Fay's mouth and Kurogane moved a little further down. Fay's fingers tangled themselves into Kurogane's spiky black hair, but he did not force him to. Kurogane had always been good at deep throating, so he saw no reason to try pressure it. Sure enough Kurogane relaxed the muscles at the back of his throat all on his own and pushed Fay right to the back of his throat.  
"Kuro….sama." Fay moaned. Since he never got to top, Fay had to assume this was what it felt like, with the tight warmth of Kurogane's mouth pressed around his cock at all sides and the unforgiving damp sending shivers of pleasure racing up his cock into his balls. Kurogane surfaced to breathe a little before sucking gently at the tip again to let Fay regain his composure. He slicked one finger with spit and pressed it against Fay's asshole.

Fay whimpered in pain at the penetration, still sore from earlier, so Kurogane went back down to try release some of the tension.  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**. Both of them froze in their actions and Fay even held his breath. Kurogane slowly pulled back up.  
"Kurogane-san are you still awake?" Syaoran's voice carried through.  
"You think he'd have learned not to disturb." Kurogane whispered.  
"I'm just glad he learned to knock." Fay whispered back.  
"Eh if we leave him alone he'll go away." Kurogane mumbled, trying to go back to what he had been doing. Fay pushed him off, convinced that Syaoran would hear and have his fragile ears warped.  
"I need to talk to you, it's somewhat urgent…" Syaoran said, hopefully not having heard them before adding softly and almost desperately to himself. "Please still be awake."  
"Go on," Fay instructed, sighing softly. "Go talk to him."  
"Damnit why do I have to babysit the brat!" Kurogane grumbled, pissed off he'd been cockblocked by a teenager. "I'm up just gimme a minute!" He called through and heard Syaoran sigh in relief. He kissed Fay quite roughly. "You owe me." he growled.  
"Mmhmm. Go see to your son." Fay mumbled exhaustedly, somewhat thankful for the interruption, he pulled the covers over himself for decency.  
"And for the last damn time he's not my kid!" Kurogane sighed and crossed the room, flinging the door open and storming into the hallway.

"This has better be good, kid." He warned, eyes flashing dangerously. The young boy half cowered underneath him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Syaoran said naively. "Want me to leave?" The warrior sighed and shook his head  
"If it's so damn urgent, speak." He ordered, running one hand through his hair as he felt his erection waning. It was hard to keep up a hard on while talking to a kid. Syaoran looked pretty nervous and avoided his gaze.  
"It's just…" He sighed heavily and drew his amber eyes up to Kurogane's red ones, speaking firmly. "Don't propose to Fay-san." And it wasn't a request.

A/n: OMGWTF SYAORAN You officially have my permission to smack him with a stick.  
But he'd prefer it if you reviewed.


	15. The Most Awkward Chapter Ever!

A/n: no, Syaoran is not in love with Fay. Ye psychos! He loves Sakura very much. Also, I KNOW a recent chapter revealed Sakura and Syaoran to be 14/15 on the journey, but that was before I wrote ambidextrous, and they were 16 turning 17 in that. The journey finished a year later then they were home for a few months, so they're 18 now. Buzz off it's fan fiction!

**Chapter 15:** (man we're getting along a bit in chapters aren't we?)

Kurogane blinked, hardly daring to believe he'd heard the kid right.  
"I mean, at least not yet. And if you do or have done or whatever don't tell Sakura... yet." Syaoran said desperately.  
"I'm lost, what the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane sighed exasperatedly. Syaoran tucked one hand behind his own head and sighed, fisting his hair.  
"I planned on proposing to Sakura. Her brother won't be happy about it. Then what with Fay-san's wedding, and Sakura getting upset over that… now he's put the idea into her head and I don't want her to think he's influenced me in any way because this is my decision. I also kind of don't want it to be overshadowed because I've been planning this for a while and…"  
"Propose… you're way too young to get married." Kurogane said, caught severely off guard by his rambling. "And haven't you two only been together a few months?"  
"Well… yes." Syaoran shifted his weight onto his other foot absently. "But she and I have been in love since we were 7 years old, whether we were officially a couple or not, I class that as being 'together' and I know she feels the same."

Kurogane ran his hand through his hair and looked down at Syaoran. Sure enough the boy had matured, their journey had forced him to grow up… but she was still a little girl in his eyes.  
"You're sure about this?" He asked eventually. Syaoran nodded.  
"She's the one." He said firmly. Kurogane sighed and nodded.  
"Yeah well, I won't stop you… and I don't think the mage is exactly jumping down my throat to get married so yeah, we'll hold off." Syaoran breathed heavily in relief.  
"Thank you so much." There was a moment of silence as Kurogane tried to entertain the thought of the kids being married. He paused as a light bulb in his head clicked on.  
"Is she pregnant?"  
"No." The lightbulb shorted and went out. "She and I haven't…" Syaoran turned scarlet and hung his head. Kurogane groaned.  
"Don't tell me you're one of those 'no sex til marriage' guys?" He asked, feeling slightly more comfortable discussing sex with the kid than marriage and love and romance-y crap.  
"No no, she and I do intend to… we just… well we haven't got around to it… like I said what with Fay-san's wedding and all the chaos that brought on…" He bit his lip nervously. "Except I'm not exactly sure… what to do." His voice trailed off awkwardly.

"Anything you need to know?" Kurogane questioned, feeling ever so slightly paternal over the awkward teenage boy who having lost his family so young had nobody to discuss these sort of things with.  
"It… it's supposed to hurt, the first time… right?" Syaoran dug his hands as deep as he could into his pockets and stared at the ground, his face having turned the most intense shade of crimson a long time ago.  
"Yeah… first couple of times will hurt like hell." Kurogane leaned against the wall and put both his hands behind his head, staring at the wall ahead of him rather than at the angsting teenager. "Mostly for her."  
"I don't… I don't want to hurt her." He sighed softly.  
"The best thing you can do is make sure she's relaxed. If she's tense or scared it'll hurt more. Other than that all you really can do is be there for her." Syaoran sighed and nodded, knowing it wouldn't be easy for either of them to relax when they were nervous as they were about the subject. Kurogane seemed to pick up on this and sighed. "Like… physically relaxed." There was a slight tinge to his own cheeks as he spoke.  
"I… huh?" The innocently naïve boy looked up at his mentor cluelessly and Kurogane groaned in embarrassment, wondering how exactly he could teach Syaoran about foreplay without having to envision the young princess.  
"She's gonna be freaked out, okay, nothing's gonna change that, but when your body's relaxed it's easier. So just… take your time with her, go slow and… don't jump from 0 to 100 right away if you understand…" Syaoran hesitated watching Kurogane make a slightly inappropriate pushing motion with two fingers to give him the idea, before nodding.

"Thanks." He mumbled softly. Kurogane nodded, quickly lowering his hand and wondering if he'd have to go to confession for encouraging Syaoran to molest her.  
"As long as you show her you love her it'll be fine." The warrior said, ruffling the teenager's hair absently.  
"Yeah… I hope so. I should go home." He straightened himself up and absently dusted off his spotless shirt.  
"You don't live here?" Syaoran shook his head hurriedly.  
"The king hates me." He told Kurogane simply.  
"And you're screwing his sister, how ironic." Syaoran smiled cheekily.  
"Why do you think he hates me?" He waved Kurogane off, hesitating outside one room before scuttling off completely. Kurogane decided that room must be the princess' room and went back into his own. The two hadn't had sex, weren't living together, and were contemplating getting married... on the other hand they'd grown up in love, and had proved they'd be willing to die for each other. He glanced at the apparently sleeping blond. It really put things in perspective for their relationship. They'd been through hell for each other.

Fay opened one eye lazily.  
"Nyeh, leave me alone." He ordered. Kurogane nodded and when he sat down on the edge of the bed, instead of pouncing on the sleepy magician and ravishing him to within an inch of his life, he merely stroked Fay's golden hair softly. "What's wrong?" The wizard forced himself to ask.  
"Nothing…"  
"What'd he need?" Fay yawned and cuddled slightly closer, content that Kurogane wasn't going to randomly molest him.  
"Shut up and go to sleep." Kurogane ordered, closing his eyes: silently thankful to be falling asleep beside Fay once again.

* * *

"FAY-SAN, FAY-SAN!" Sakura screamed, bounding into the room. Fay was grateful to any god of this present world that he'd had the energy to redress himself after last night as she jumped on the bed in excitement.  
"Oof… good morning Sakura-chan." He smiled feebly.  
"Look look!" She squeaked, showing him her hand and a glittering ring on it. Fay blinked in confusion and just smiled at her. Kurogane came into the room, toothbrush in mouth having just been in the bathroom.  
"Would it kill you to knock?" He asked her, somewhat amused at the sight of his overtly gay lover being straddled by the hyperactive princess.  
"I'm sorry I'm just so happy look!" She held her hand out for Kurogane to see, he smirked.  
"I'm missing something, right." Fay said cluelessly.  
"I'm ENGAGED!" She squeaked her eyes sparkling like the ring she was wearing.  
"Sakura's getting married!" Mokona chirped happily from its hiding place on the shelf. Kurogane glowered at it, wondering and worrying slightly about how long it had been up there.

"You…" Fay said in shock, sitting up. "Engaged… to be wed?"  
"Mmhmm! He took me up to the overlook and said he had something to show me, and we watched the sunrise over the city and oh Fay-san!" She hugged him tightly.  
"Congrats." Kurogane said gruffly, hitting out at Mokona absently.  
"I can only imagine his face when you said yes." Fay said softly.  
"Tcheh me too." Kurogane smirked imagining a scarlet teenage boy pulling an array of OMG faces. Sakura squawked,  
"OH MY GOODNESS! I WAS SO EXCITED I FORGOT TO ANSWER HIM!" She cried, and fled from the room to go try find her almost fiancé. Fay chuckled softly.  
"Rings, huh? I'm jealous. You knew he was going to ask her?" He quizzed Kurogane.  
"Yeah." Kurogane nodded. "I also know what he's got planned for tonight."

"Aww, our babies aren't babies anymore!" Fay cooed forcing himself out of bed, he was still a little tired, but not nearly as exhausted as before.  
"Yeah they're all growing up and getting married… to each other. They're not our kids dimwit." He playfully swatted at Fay's head.  
"You bully, I never had a proper family, you let me keep this one." The thin blond punched Kurogane haughtily.  
"Fine but your kids are incestuous bastards then." He mumbled as Fay wrapped his own arms around the back of his neck.  
"They don't have to be bastards… if the offer of marriage still stands?" Fay smiled coyly and his voice was hopeful Kurogane shook his head.  
"It doesn't, I promised the kid I'd wait til his news died down before I asked you again. Plus I might aswell ask properly instead of yelling it in front of people, so wait your damn turn." Fay's smile widened.  
"So… I know you're going to ask me... and you know I'm going to say yes... we're unofficially engaged?"  
"Something like that."  
"I thought you were against gay marriage?" Fay asked raising an eyebrow. The ninja nodded.  
"I am… but sometimes traditions have to be broken, and if it's a case of marriage is for men and women I'd rather you were married to me than that dozy ditz of an ex you left back there." He grumbled.  
"Kuro-wan, that's not romantic at all… and you leave Suki alone!"

Kurogane shrugged and cupped Fay's face tilting it up to meet his own gaze. He stroked his roughened fingertips along Fay's cheekbone and traced his thumb over the thin lips he knew so well, curled into a gentle smile that was more sincere than Kurogane had ever seen it.  
"I love you." Fay offered.  
"Yeah well, I wouldn't be with you if I didn't." He brought his head down and their lips barely touched before Fay started laughing hysterically. "The hell!?" Kurogane barked.  
"I… I just wouldn't do that if I were you." He said softly, pulling Kurogane closer and whispering softly in his ear. "We have an audience." Both pairs of eyes rested on Mokona, watching eagerly from the bed.  
"Hohoho Mokona has been caught!" It giggled.  
"Hohoho." Fay imitated, checking the tick on his boyfriend's head. "I think Mokona should run." Kurogane chased the hopping white creature down the hallway, brandishing his katana. Mokona cackled and jumped onto someone's shoulder. Kurogane reached to grab it just as the guy turned around.

"Hyuu." Fay said cheerfully having caught up behind them. "Hello your highness." He wriggled his fingers in greeting as they stared at Toya, the king of this country, having a sword aimed at him... with Mokona seeking shelter behind his neck.

* * *

Sakura shifted her weight nervously, hopping from foot to foot. Having been called to the throne room by his majesty was NEVER a good sign.  
"Well… you see… Kurogane-san and Fay-san had nowhere else to go, plus they're my best friends and Moko-chan didn't mean…"  
"That's not what I'm mad about Sakura!" Toya sighed rubbing his eyelids in frustration. "They can stay. I'm referring to the fact you're stupid enough NOT to tell me, or inform the castle guard there's a man with a weapon hanging around. If they'd seen him as a threat he'd have been killed, you realise that." He fumed, Fay chuckled.  
"I don't think that's a worry."  
"Hm… I assumed Kurogane-san would be in his room until I told you, see Fay-san isn't very well yet and… then I got taken to the outlook this morning."  
"Eh? By who?" Toya's eyes lit up in surpressed rage and Syaoran stepped back nervously.  
"Syaoran… perhaps now is probably not the best time to tell you he's asked me to marry him?" Sakura grinned wickedly and Kurogane felt slightly proud of her deviousness, knowing it must have stemmed from this sibling rivalry. The king looked as though his head was about to explode, his face red with rage and his eyes slightly bugged, shaking silently.  
"Congratulations." The high priest at the king's side offered, smiling kindly at the two.  
"Thank you." Both Sakura and Syaoran bowed taking each others hands and leaving the room. Kurogane shrugged and followed them, Fay picked up Mokona and skipped out after them.

"AND LADIES DO NOT BOW!" Toya yelled eventually.  
"They left the room five minutes ago... your highness." Yukito whispered trying not to snicker into his hand.

* * *

"So what WAS in that box then?" Kurogane asked that night, changing into night clothes. Sure enough the desert really was cold at night, and quiet. There was barely a breeze to blow the wind chimes (which annoyed Kurogane because it meant Fay batted them to make noise instead, looking very much like a kitten with a new toy)  
"Mmm… want me to show you?" Fay purred, tipping himself over the edge of the bed and recovering the blue gift with the red ribbon. "Stay here." He instructed and disappeared into the bathroom. Kurogane raised an eyebrow and lay back in bed, knowing he'd kill the witch if it was something inappropriate. Sure enough when Fay emerged Kurogane choked on something invisible.

Oddly enough the outfit looked as though it had been made for a man, even scarier it seemed to have been made to fit Fay perfectly. He was dressed, if you could call it that, as a police officer. The blue uniform exposed his midriff, and barely covered his ass, a thin detachable blue fabric covered his crotch, long white legs bare and contrasting against the light blue cloth. The sleeves cut tight against his shoulders, but the collar-line dipped below his clavicle. A slightly sideways hat lay atop his head, and a tool belt round his waist contained two objects Kurogane wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know about, a pair of handcuffs dangled from his finger.  
"The hell!" Kurogane spluttered.  
"Like?" The blond asked seductively.  
"Like I… hell no! Look dress up is for goddamn _girls_ Fay!" He protested hoping his nose wasn't bleeding.  
"Mou, again with the 'this is for girls this is for boys' bit, with all due respect Kuro-akkan… give it a rest." (akkan is crook) Fay mewled and kneeled on the foot of the bed, brandishing the handcuffs. "Or do you prefer Kuro-yancha?" (naughty)  
"It's Kurogane and get that off you moron, anyway what if she's got a hidden camera in there or something!"  
"Hmpht. It doesn't do one good to disobey authority." Fay grinned almost evilly and crawled up towards his lover.

Kurogane put out a hand directly on Fay's forehead to stop him in his tracks.  
"I said no." His voice intense and icy.  
"You're just scared of me tying you up, aren't you." Fay purred, and Kurogane's cheeks turned an interesting shade of magenta and then a slight bang from in the corridor or one of the other rooms alerted them.  
"I AM SO SORRY OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?" A voice that was unmistakably Sakura's rang out. Kurogane stood up to go for the door and Fay did too, however, reviewing his attire he seemed to reconsider. Torn between checking on his 'daughter' and embarrassing himself or staying safe here he flung the comforter around himself and threw his hat and cuffs onto the bed.

Sakura stood in the hallway with her night robe wrapped around her.  
"Please help." She begged them, taking Kurogane's hand and dragging him into her bedroom. Fay followed to find a very wet Syaoran sprawled semi-conscious on the floor surrounded with books in varied states of disarray, with a really bad nosebleed, several blossoming bruises and a burned sleeve and arm.  
"Looks like we're not the only ones not getting any tonight." Fay whispered.

A/n: What an unfortunate experience for Syaoran. Also Kuro-rin's a meany objecting to being tied up! Coward! I say real men take aswell as give but we'll hafta see... and I keep interupting them don't I... hehe.  
Reviews are nice.  
Reviews are great!


	16. The Night Nobody Got Any

A/n: I am SO sorry it took forever to update. I'm in the hospital.

_**Chapter 16**_

"So… what happened?" Kurogane asked trying to look as pissed as was possible with a beautiful blond man wrapped up in a puffy comforter on his lap.  
"I went to light a candle." Syaoran explained awkwardly.  
"Except he got too close!" Sakura whispered gently.  
"And my sleeve caught fire." He held up his injured arm and Fay continued to bandage it, holding his cover in place using Kurogane's torso.  
"So I panicked and threw a picture of water over him." Sakura said turning an interesting shade of pink.  
"Except it was cold so then I panicked." Syaoran sighed embarrassedly.  
"And he fell back into the bookcase." She murmured.  
"Which then showered me with books."  
"And that's what happened." The two finished exhaustedly.  
"Then explain the nosebleed." Fay asked with a soft smirk.

* * *

_Earlier_

"You're SURE about this?" Syaoran asked gently, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. She smiled cheerfully and nodded.  
"I'm sure." She promised him, kissing the tip of his thumb softly. He stroked her hair back, tucking it behind her ear, cautiously bringing her forward for a kiss. Her arms slipped around his neck and the kiss broke. "Nervous… but sure." She reassured him and very hesitantly she reached down for the belt on her nightgown. She paused.  
"We don't have to." He reminded her, noting her apprehension.  
"I want to it's just… well… I mean apart from when I was a baby nobody's ever seen me… y'know." She flushed a shade of scarlet that clashed with her green eyes and he nodded.  
"Nor me." He said softly, even though his heart was racing and his hands were shaking, he had no doubts at all that this was right. Very apprehensively, Sakura slid her robe off of her shoulders and the material of it pooled at her waist, exposing pale white skin trailing off into a sakura pink strapless bra, gentle curves (for Sakura was not particularly well endowed) and a taught stomach. Her breathing was shaky, causing her chest to rise and fall. All this was too much for Syaoran who fell back with a nosebleed.

However this was not the reaction Sakura had been hoping for and she squeaked, covering herself back up self consciously.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing nothing." He mumbled, covering his face with his hand so she wouldn't see and groping blindly for the matches to light another candle so he could grab a tissue.  
"Syaoran-kun!" She freaked out as his sleeve caught fire.

* * *

"That… that was Sakura." Syaoran mumbled embarrassedly.  
"It's getting late, maybe you should go home." Sakura whispered softly, looking awkward. Syaoran gulped nervously, feeling like he had been slapped in the face and stood up nodding stiffly.  
"I'll… see you tomorrow then?" He offered. She nodded back in the same robotic manner.  
"Mmhmm." She whispered non-committal-y. Kurogane sighed heavily.  
"I'll walk you down." He offered standing up and dropping Fay slowly.  
"You want me to come?" Fay asked curiously looking up at his lover as he was deposited  
"No, you stay here and… say what you need to say." He hinted nodding at Sakura who was sat on her bed looking forlorn, clutching her night robe tightly across her chest.

After the boys left there was an awkward silence walking down the corridors alongside them until they got to the doors, when Kurogane clapped one hand on Syaoran's shoulder.  
"Too excited too fast?" He asked knowingly. Syaoran groaned.  
"I really don't need a running commentary on my severe ineptitude in the bedroom… she must hate me."  
"Kid, want the best advice you're ever gonna get. You're 18! You're not meant to be good!" He stressed, hitting Syaoran on the back of the head. "It's gonna be awkward, you're gonna mess up, and you're gonna hurt each other, get all that out of the way and it gets easier, kay." Syaoran sighed and nodded. "This is why I said you're too young to get married."  
"I love her, and I want to marry her." He whispered defiantly. "And no candle is going to change my mind." He slipped out the castle doors, and headed for home, while Kurogane could only sigh and head back to his room.

Fay was having much better luck with Sakura, who had started to cry. He moved over and sat on the bed beside her.  
"Feeling self conscious?" He asked her softly. She nodded and lay her head against his shoulder, or… the closest she could get to his shoulder through the comforter, which she had so far the sense not to question. "Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun is 'the one' right, the man you're going to marry, your life partner?" She nodded again. "Then don't worry so much."  
"I just feel like… maybe we've been putting this off for a reason." She sighed. "He wasn't fine with the idea in the beginning, he kept saying I'm 'the princess' and how Toya-nii would object…" She whimpered and cuddled closer. "Then you called and we disappeared to who knows where, he was all 'not away from home' and 'we'll wait', I began to feel like I was pressuring him… and now this. I'm scared he might have set his sleeve on fire on purpose."  
"Sakura-chan… the boy is dense but he's not stupid. I think all these little setbacks will make it more worthwhile in the end…" He said cheerfully, reminded strongly of his and Kurogane's rocky start, to current affairs.  
"He just… doesn't seem… interested." She mumbled sadly. "And I know it's wrong but a million situations run through my head like 'what if he's seeing someone else?', 'what if my breasts are too small?', 'is he being threatened by Onii-sama?' or 'what if he really is gay?'."  
"Speaking as a gay man, my gaydar says outright: no way." He patted her on the head. "I'm sure your brother wouldn't go as far as threatening anyone, and I know you're the only one for him." There was a moment's pause because one comment had not been addressed,

Would it be weird for him to discuss it with her?  
"As for your breasts well… uhm… I'm not exactly an expert in the matter but they seem fine to me. Even if you are on the small side, which I'm not saying you are, true love ignores imperfections and flaws." He swore, stroking her hair.  
"It does?" She asked hopefully. Fay nodded.  
"I have a small scar on my hip that Kurogane has never once commented on. I'm sure he's seen it, I'm sure he's wondered… but he's never once called me on it." He kissed her forehead. "I'm 15, and he doesn't care… but he did at first and that made things awkward. Right now I'm sure Syaoran-kun's just as scared as you are," he assured her. "Everyone has their insecurities, Kuro-rin's taught me it's better to be open about them than to smile and hide them all."  
"Mm, thank you Fay-san. I feel a lot better now." She smiled sweetly up at him.  
"Good, now you take that boy by the ear tomorrow if you have to, because I have never seen a love as true as yours." He ordered. "And I'm sure Kuro-wan's given Syaoran-kun an earful too."  
"So… as long as I'm confident, I've got nothing to worry about." She questioned as he stood up. He nodded gently and crossed to the door.  
"That's the gist of it."  
"Then, may I ask… what're you wearing under that?" She looked up at him cutely and Fay felt himself blush.  
"Police outfit," He mumbled, before scurrying out of the room. Sakura hesitated for a moment staring down at her attire before smiling. She could do confidence.

Rather daringly for the princess of the land, she crept out of her room, slunk down the hallways and out into the night air. Even in only her nightgown and underwear, she was not afraid. The citizens of Clow were all friendly, to the point nobody even bothered to lock their doors at night, which tonight would prove advantageous to her. She scuttled along the sands, shivering with the cold, half wishing she'd thought this through better. Even though he could only have been home a matter of minutes, all Syaoran's candles were out, suggesting he'd gone to bed.  
'Good' Sakura thought determinedly, creaking the door open. She knew Syaoran's house very well on instinct and memory, and had to smile as she slipped into his bedroom. He was laid in bed, apparently trying to sleep.  
"Sakura-hime!" He gasped in shock, surprised to see her at his doorway. She smiled and crossed to the bed.  
"Mou!" She scolded. "I've told you a thousand times Syaoran, it's…"  
"Sakura, I know but… what… what are you doing here? It's after hours! The King's going to kill me." He added as an afterthought. Sakura kneeled on the side of the bed and kissed his cheekbone very gently. "I'm uh… sorry I'm so clumsy." The amber eyed boy muttered uncertainly.  
"I'd say I love you even though you're clumsy, but it's not true." She didn't miss a beat so as not to torture the poor boy any further. "I love you because you're so klutz-y. Let's face it, as far as princesses go I'm pretty spacey myself." She smiled serenely at him, trying to be confident in her slight ditziness. "Now… we were in the middle of something, how's your arm?"  
"It's fine… wait what… here? Seriously isn't it better to wait until we're better prepar…" He started, but she cut him off, placing her lips against his again tentatively.  
"Syaoran… I love you, but you have an inferiority complex." She pulled her knees up so she could fit on the small bed, tucking them underneath her elegantly. "You don't have to treat me like a princess." He sighed exasperatedly.  
"Sakura, you are the…"

"Syaoran, please. I need you to listen to me." She said, feigning her confidence as Fay had instructed. "Most girls would be so lucky to have a fiancé who considers her feelings, who fights hard for her and loves her very much." She reached her pale delicate hand up and traced it smoothly over his jaw line. "I appreciate all that you do for me, and I see you as my equal. Please show me that same respect. Most girls don't lose their virginity in a palace. Yes I'm scared and nervous, but I'm pleased because it's you." Any trace of confidence she might have had left her, as his amber eyes remained stoically focused on her emerald green ones. "Say something?"  
"I can't treat you like a normal girl Sakura." He said simply. She blinked then nodded, feeling shaken. She'd been scared of that answer.  
"Then… maybe I'm not **the one**." She said weakly, slipping the ring off of her finger and handing it back to him. He grimaced. "Maybe… we should go back to being friends," She whispered, hanging her head, the light catching on a drop running from her eye.  
"That's not what I want." He told her, cupping her face and wiping a stray tear with his thumb. "We've seen far too much of this with Kurogane-san and Fay-san. You have to appreciate your partner and let them know you care or you'll lose them."  
"Can't you appreciate me as Sakura, and not the princess?" She raised her hands and slid the belt of her nightgown off, sliding it down over her shoulders and onto his bedroom floor. His eyes flickered briefly to survey her, he had to admit she was right, and a hell of a lot less intimidating here in his own bedroom, where he felt comfortable.

"Put this back on." He pleaded, taking her hand and sliding the engagement ring back onto her finger delicately. She moved closer, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Trying to forget the fact she was in her underwear was futile, and he soon found himself hard. She giggled and kissed him very softly.  
"Are you nervous?" She questioned, cuddling against his chest cutely. He sighed and placed his hands on the small of her back.  
"Very."

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the castle_ (I ALWAYS wanted to say that)

Fay sighed and threw the comforter back on the bed, exposing the rather scandalous police outfit to his lover, who was sat examining one of the toys that had been cast aside in the frightened scrabble to go help Sakura.  
"The hell is this anyway?" He mumbled, trying to sound indifferent. Fay rolled his eyes and sat beside Kurogane, taking his hat back.  
"See if you press this it vibrates just a bit, it's kind of like… a hands-free kit." He explained, laying his head on Kurogane's broad shoulder and nuzzling softly against him. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way… where'd you put my handcuffs?"

A/n: There is SEXIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I promise. Coz like… it's been too long. Also, there may or may not be -whispers- heterosexual sex. DON'T FLAME. -runs-  
Review please.

Updates will be infrequent during my hospitalization


	17. Warmth

A/n: Sorry. I KNOW you're waiting for KuroFay smut but… well… uhm… Sakura and Syaoran are bored? Heh? I'm hoping to end this between 25 and 30 chapters.

**Chapter 17**:

His hand was shaking as he reached to light a candle, but she stilled it.  
"Maybe… I mean… since… since this is the first time." She mumbled. "We should, keep the lights out." He could just make out in the dim light her biting her lip cutely, and Syaoran found it hard to believe a girl as beautiful as she could be self conscious about anything: much less her body: so perhaps she was nervous about seeing him. He took her hand and kissed it delicately. She was still curled into his lap, innocent and sweet as usual.  
"If you so wish."  
"Keigo!" She snapped, pushing him very gently, very slowly backwards. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist, rubbing the small of her back gently. Her skin was soft and silky, as he'd expected, but he daren't touch anything else, even with her so blatantly exposed. They shared a gentle kiss, but Syaoran was hesitant. Sakura sighed, knowing she'd have to take the lead. It made her not only nervous but… excited? Her heart was racing and her face was flushed (she was thankful for the brainwave of keeping the lights out) she felt slightly dizzy: it was somewhat exhilarating.

She was clumsy in unbuttoning his nightshirt, and he didn't help, choosing instead to trace his hands up over her arms and shoulders. She found his touch was so feather light that it tickled, she wished he'd touch her properly, but maybe it was meant to tickle. She finished with his buttons and carefully parted his shirt, though she could barely see in the dark her fingers darted quickly over the muscles she knew had been at least partially acquired for her.  
"Is that okay?" She asked cautiously, hearing his breath catch a little.  
"It's weird… It tickles." Syaoran mumbled, his cheeks a fantastic shade of red. Sakura felt a little silly, she'd just been thinking the same thing about him. She tensed her fingers a little, applying pressure as he wriggled underneath her.  
"Bad weird?" She asked curiously, hoping she'd got it right. He shook his head, but so barely she couldn't tell. He used both his hands to cup her face, causing her to freeze. Had she done wrong? He pulled her very close and kissed her properly, he could feel her relax.

Her entire body seemed to melt, allowing him to take control, at ease in his arms. He broke the kiss only to shower smaller, gentle kisses down her jaw and neck. She murmured something incoherent as he kissed along her collarbone, his hands running down her sides rubbing small circles against her hips. Nuzzling her head against his neck proved difficult as his pattern of softer kisses dipped lower. She shivered as he approached dangerous territory, lips grazing the very slight raise above her bra. She arched her back in response, and his hands absently flexed against her hips to support her.  
"I…" He started.  
"Shh." She whispered, stroking his hair.  
"I just meant…" He looked up at her, amber eyes confused.  
"It's okay." She promised.  
"Sakura… shut up and let me talk." He said softly and affectionately. "How do I take this off?" She blushed furiously, and fiddled with the clasp at the back of her bra for a moment. He stilled her hands, enclosing his own around hers. "No… show me how to?" He asked hopefully.  
"Oh… uhm… here." She took his hands, helping him finger the clasp, to do so she had to move closer so her stomach was now against his chest from her position on his lap. "You have to kind of… no you push this bit." She smiled as he tried to pull, but didn't laugh, helping him to undo it.

It took him a few tries of unclasping and reclasping it until he felt confident enough to try it himself. Her fingers laced into his hair as he very cautiously removed it, the backs of his fingernails brushing against her bare breasts causing her to tremble pleasantly.  
"You're beautiful." He told her.  
"You liar, it's dark!" She giggled, kissing his neck.  
"I don't have to see to know." He told her, and she was saved a retort by his left hand very VERY cautiously rubbing her right breast. She was most certainly not sizeable in the chest department, but she wasn't completely flat either, the soft flesh warm underneath his palm. She arched a little into his touch. "Is it alright?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded against his neck, sure she was glowing red in the dark with her facial flush: actually, she was sure she was flushing other places too. She felt almost uncomfortably warm all over.

Syaoran took a moment to allow both of his hands to settle on her breasts before experimentally squeezing. The virgin princess didn't react to the first few motions, but as his ministrations grew tighter, a little more confident, closer to her nipples she gasped gently.  
"I'm sorry!" He said quickly.  
"No… no it was good… Syaoran… uhm…" She mumbled into his collarbone. "Please do that again." She begged in a whisper. He complied without hesitation, he'd do anything for her, and it seemed to be keeping her happy. He rolled the hardening nubs at the end of her breasts carefully between his thumb and forefinger earning a soft "_Oh_!" from her. He took this to be a good sign and slowly reversed the situation, laying her down onto the bed, she didn't protest, currently fixated on what he was doing.

She had to admit, she thought it would be embarrassing to have him touching her, and in a way it was, but… it felt not only right but GOOD. She'd heard sex hurt, this felt like bliss to her, tiny little shockwaves like electricity shooting from her chest to… well to everywhere. Her whole body felt alive with tingling. Syaoran kissed her, distracting her from her thoughts, his hands left her chest to wander over every inch of her skin he could reach. Fingers dancing over her arms, back, sides and chest.  
"Ah." She whispered as he brushed a particularly sensitive spot, just over her bully button.  
"You're adorable." He told her. She blushed and batted at him.  
"You already got me in bed lover boy, no need to keep flirting." She said teasingly and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm not just flirting, you really are." He said honestly, and kissed her neck. He took a second to just inhale. She smelled of scented soaps, moisturisers and perfumes, as most girls would do, but to Syaoran it was a unique feeling. He knew Sakura was close by when he smelled the soft powdery slightly intoxicating scent. He continued with what he'd started to do, kissing slowly down the centre of her chest.

She tensed and closed her eyes: partially nervous and partially due to anticipation. Then she realised, as he very very cautiously licked the outer curve of her breast: she was having all the fun. After all he'd ever done for her, that certainly wasn't how she wanted it to be, so she shifted a little underneath him, pressing her lower body against his. She hooked her leg around the back of his and tentatively pushed her hips forward.  
"Sakura!" He breathed in shock.  
"Was that bad?" She asked, slightly surprised at how hard he was… and warm. Dear god she felt like there was a fire between them, was that him or her? There was only the cloth of his boxers and her panties separating them: which one of them was damp like that?  
"No… not bad." He whispered, she did it again, pressing him against her and he shivered visibly. "Def…definitely not bad." She kissed his forehead and let him get back to what he had been doing.

He let the flat of his tongue run over her nipple and the fingers on her left hand fastened into his hair, her right hand however dipped between them.  
"Ouch." He hissed as she gripped him far too tightly through his boxers.  
"I'm sorry." She squeaked.  
"It's fine…" He said gently. "Just… be careful." She nodded apprehensively, and began a slow circular motion. She didn't know where felt good for him so just haphazardly made her own patterns. He didn't object and bucked his hips very slightly into her hand, continuing to kiss and lick at her nipple, Sakura half wished he'd pay attention to the other one, instead of focusing on one, but it was fine this way. Her heel graced up the back of his calf, urging him tighter, closer, warmer. She shivered. If she was so warm why was she trembling so much?

Syaoran was a little overwhelmed, his hard on was straining against his underwear, positioned right above Sakura like that was too much for him, he remembered Kurogane's warning about getting too excited too fast: this would all be over too quickly if he didn't stop soon.  
"Sakura," He whispered, drawing himself up so they were facing each other. She nodded at him curiously, giving him another cautious squeeze through the thin fabric of his underwear. She drew the hand that had been in his hair down onto his chest and tweaked one of _his _nipples pretty hard. Syaoran gasped, he'd not been aware those reacted like that. He couldn't help it, it happened before he knew it: he moaned softly.  
"I love you too." She told him happily, smiling her gentle Sakura smile.  
"I uhm… sorry." He muttered weakly. "Didn't mean to…"  
"It's okay… you're not as loud as my brother, but I'm probably not as good as Yukito-san." She admitted. Syaoran felt a wave of awkwardness wash over him. One: how long had his princess been warped by the noise of gay-sex from various rooms in her castle? Two: One should NOT discuss siblings, nor the king, while in bed.

"I liked that noise." She told him softly. "I liked… that I made you make that noise." She was speaking barely above a mumble, which he found unbearably cute. She relieved him, slightly, by raising her lower hand which had been massaging his erection far too thoroughly, and placing it to his chest. She had two hands, he had to nipples: perfect combination. Whereas he was thankful for the lack of pressure on his genitals, Sakura's pinching and prodding at his chest was just as bad in a different way.  
"Ah…" Syaoran purred causing Sakura to grin like a little kitty. Feeling himself quiver down below, Syaoran knew he had to distract her, and thought the perfect way was right in front of him. His fingers ghosting down over the band of her underwear, debating whether to remove it.  
"Are you… going to…" She asked tentatively.  
"Yeah… if that's okay?"  
"I… yeah of course but… hold on." She wriggled out a little, so she was sat up and he was kneeled over her. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief: that would at least keep him calm until it was necessary.

He still couldn't see her properly in the dim light of his room, but he gently probed his fingertips along what he knew had to be her stomach (soft and delicate) until he rediscovered her underwear band. He left it on, but slid his hand underneath it. He was slightly surprised at how hot she was underneath the thin pink cloth, and rubbing two fingers very cautiously downward he discovered a slight parting that made Sakura arch her hips upward. She was wet, very wet, a slightly sticky kind of wet, and Syaoran didn't know why he found this attractive, but it fuelled his fire, and he pressed one finger into her.  
"Eeep!" Sakura whimpered.  
"Hurts?" he was surprised that only one finger had caused her pain  
"A little." She said embarrassedly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's okay now, keep going." She half wished he'd stayed on the outside, whatever he'd been brushing before he inserted his digit had felt good being played with. Some other time though. She focused on his finger, which was sliding in and out of her with a slightly wet sloshing noise.

She decided she didn't like that sound, it was unnerving, and Syaoran's finger darting backwards and forwards was doing nothing for her… maybe he needed to use two? He seemed to be thinking along the same lines and slipped another in. he met with much more resistance this time, but assumed he'd already broken Sakura's virginity so it was okay and just pressed it harder.  
"OUCH!" She cried, smacking the side of his head. "You did that on purpose." She huffed.  
"I… I swear I didn't!" He stammered. "I uh… I'm sorry I really…"  
"It's okay… just… gimme a second." She wriggled her hips uncomfortably, trying to settle, but no, his fingers just felt large and invasive. Maybe they weren't warm enough? Surely when he used his… _thing _it would be warm? Maybe that's where the pleasure came from? The fingers just being a formality? Syaoran rubbed his fingers backwards and forwards when she gave the silent signal of approval.

He didn't know to move around, nor did he know where would feel good for Sakura, so his amateur hand was only providing a mild relief for the ache between Sakura's legs. She whimpered in frustration. Maybe she needed something more? Yes: that was it. She decided.  
"I'm ready." She said confidently. He was surprised, she was ready already? Well, he supposed that she knew best: even though she was only guessing. She grabbed her dressing gown from the floor, taking a condom from her pocket. She'd planned ahead. He slid her underwear down and she kicked it off of her ankle elegantly. She helped him lower his boxers and, handing him the small foil package, squinted slightly to try get a proper look at him, it was no use. She couldn't see. Instead she lay back, opening her legs and trying to steady her breathing. Nervous wasn't the word for it: she was terrified, eager, impatient and anxious. There was a moment's pause while Syaoran tried hopelessly to figure out how the small circle of rubber unrolled, and a vague 'Ah' as he got it.

He positioned himself above her, and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you… this will probably hurt a bit…" He warned, apprehensively, remembering what Kurogane had warned him with. He steeled himself, ready to die of agony if he needed to.  
"I can take a little pain." She promised him. He nodded and kissed her again. He pressed his head against her entrance, he moaned at the sensation, and for a moment she was in heaven, the warmth she'd needed was there, then her haven was shattered by a tearing sensation. She whimpered, he stopped, he was barely even inside her, maybe the first half an inch.  
"Hurts?" He asked hopelessly.  
"Yes." She gasped. He kissed her lips very gently. She gave a huge false smile. "I'm okay now…" She swore, even though she wasn't. he had no reason to distrust her, and continued trying to ease himself into her. She bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out, but she couldn't stop her body clenching. He kept his eyes on hers, but this made her nervous so she closed them. Surely… surely he was fully in now? Evidently not. He pressed very hesitantly closer and she screamed in pain. He was only half way in, about 3 and a half inches, but she'd reached her limit. Her scream continued and her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Sakura!" He was shocked. Tears flowed down her face, but she kept her eyes tightly clenched.  
"I… I can't." She sobbed. "Syaoran… it hurts…"  
"I know… I know it hurts…" He tried to soothe, but she knew he only felt a slight nip compared to the agony of being torn open.  
"You don't know!" She wailed. "Please… please stop." Obediently Syaoran pulled out. Sakura let out a dry sob and turned away from him.

She felt disgusted. Not with him, with herself. She knew she should be stronger, she should just grit her teeth and bare it because she loved her, but dear god she hadn't expected it to hurt that much. Even now she felt stretched and sore, she whimpered weakly.  
"I… I'm so sorry." Syaoran said nervously. This had been a bad idea from the start. She was too young! She was a princess. He'd just deflowered her and not even done it properly. His concern for her only made her cry heavier: most girlfriends could deal with the pain of the first time, she'd failed him. She felt useless. It was her fault not his, why was he apologising? He was tentative to do so, but he placed one hand on her shoulder. "Please… forgive me. I'll… I'll never try that again." He promised her, taking the barely used condom and throwing it into his trashcan. She shook her head furiously.  
"Syaoran… I… it's not that! I… I'm sorry." She wiped at her eyes furiously. "It's my fault… I…"  
"No. Okay. I'll… I'll take you back to the palace. Right now. I swear I…"  
"Syaoran: stop!" She whispered, turning over a little to face him.

She placed a kiss on his lips very softly, her tears dripping onto his cheeks.  
"You… don't need to apologise." She told him. "I… I'm just a lousy fiancée."  
"The hell you are!" He'd never spoken to her so brashly and her eyes widened in shock. "I love you… I never EVER meant to hurt you."  
"Let's try again." She said decisively. "Not tonight… not now… right now I'm hurt, and I'm scared, and I feel pretty dejected. Please… please just hold me for tonight?" She begged. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her obediently. She snuggled into him, her crying slowing to a very gentle sob as she drifted off to sleep with him whispering 'I love you, you're beautiful, I'm sorry' in her ear all night.

But Sakura was happy to awaken in such a warm embrace.

A/n: YAY awkward first sex. Sorry for the realistic depiction of sex… maybe I'm just cynical. Today's my 18th birthday and I'm still in the hospital. It's DEPRESSING waking up to nurses and white-walls on your birthday.  
Sigh.  
Reviewing would be lovely.


	18. The Bet

A/n: MORE BITTER CYNICAL-NESS FROM KITTEN. Nah… I just felt like KuroFay needed ONE last obstacle before the ending. So enjoy.

**Chapter 18**:

"No." Kurogane said bluntly. Fay furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What's your big problem with handcuffs?" He asked curiously, cocking his head rather cutely. "Or is it the outfit?" He stood up and did a slight turn to show off the scanty police-man outfit he was… or mostly wasn't, wearing. Kurogane sighed.  
"Neither…"  
"Then what?" Fay had assumed Kurogane would be fairly adventurous, a little fetish and kink went a long way in his eyes, he leaned against his lover, and clambered onto his lap, hoping to change his mind.  
"You won't like my answer." Kurogane warned, and Fay frowned. What could Kurogane possibly have to say that he wouldn't like?  
"Tell me." The blond instructed, tangling his hands into Kurogane's hair.

"I don't have any objection to being tied up… the dress up thing IS damn weird… but the reason…" The ninja was apprehensive to say anything, especially with Fay not so subtly rubbing himself against his crotch.  
"The reason?" He prompted.  
"I don't even protest to taking…" Kurogane said, he closed his eyes knowing what he would say next would hurt Fay. "But not with you."  
"Why not?" The blond innocently cocked his head to the left.  
"I love you." The warrior reminded him sternly, should he choose to fly off the handle. "But I don't trust you." Fay pulled back, blinking in slight shock and alarm. "Don't gimme that damn look Fay, you've not exactly been the most trustworthy boyfriend… fiancé… whatever the hell you are."  
"I guess… I have done some pretty bad things." Fay mumbled, smiling softly, feeling like his past was snapping at his heels once again.  
"Most recently running off to marry your ex." Kurogane pressed. "So no… I can't trust you with that kind of power." Fay hung his head, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks and pushing aside the slight stabbing pain in his chest. He knew in his situation, Fay wouldn't trust himself either.  
"Fine…" He smirked. "But I'm officially withholding sex until you let me top."

Kurogane growled, he took hold of Fay's hips and ground against him purposefully, delighting in the warm jolts that coursed through his own erection.  
"You wouldn't dare." He warned.  
"Oh yes I would." Challenged the wizard, looking a little pissed that Kurogane doubted him.  
"You wouldn't last a week." Kurogane said confidently. One pale hand belonging to the wizard drew itself down Kurogane's chest.  
"Is that a fact? See… I disagree." he purred, licking Kurogane's pulse point on his neck, revelling in the relaxing beat from his heart. "How about we bet on it?"  
"Bet?" Kurogane asked, rubbing his hand over the curve of the magician's ass. A wager here and there was always welcome.  
"Mmhmm… I'm not putting out. Whichever one of us cracks first loses." Fay explained, rubbing his body against Kurogane's tormentingly.  
"Punishment for losing… being?"  
"If you cave in first…" Fay put forward. "You can fuck me then and there, at your pace, because I'm sure by then you'll be dying for it." Fay smirked. "But I get to top _that night_… in this outfit."

"And if you lose?" Kurogane queried  
"What do you want?" Offered the policeman, smiling very cutely and seductively, sliding his cupped hand over the bulge in Kurogane's pants. "Absolutely anything…"  
"Mmm… tempting offer." Kurogane growled, biting Fay's exposed clavicle gently. "You… me… and the handcuffs, on the roof." He instructed. "_All _night… until you can't walk."  
"Interesting…" Fay grinned. "Is it a deal?"  
"Fine by me." Kurogane tried to hook his hands into the uniform, but Fay hopped off of his lap.  
"Good, it's effective immediately."  
"Damnit!" Kurogane snapped, and Fay smiled.  
"Sorry Kuro-tan. You're not getting so much as a kiss on the lips from me. You have the choice of your hand, or losing the bet… night-night." Still clad in the police outfit, Fay lay down. Kurogane glared and stalked off into the bathroom.

Fay was already asleep when he returned, and Kurogane sighed. He'd definitely win… he couldn't lose. He kissed Fay on the forehead.  
"Bastard." He muttered, and threw the covers over him.

* * *

"I'm _really _okay to borrow some of your clothes?" She asked apprehensively, doing a slight twirl. Syaoran's shirt was huge on her but it was incredibly comfortable: and it smelled of him. She cuddled it close to her, smiling.  
"Well… you can't go in your nightgown." Syaoran explained. She kissed him on the cheek and nodded, trying to force a pair of his spare pants to stay up on her hips. When they wouldn't she abandoned them.  
"It's warm out, and this shirt goes to my knees… if you escort me I'll be okay." She chirped cheerfully. She'd woken up in such a smiley mood it was hard to argue with her, but he'd try anyway.  
"Sakura!" He didn't want his fiancée, the princess, wandering around town in only one of his old shirts! It wasn't ladylike, plus… she was half naked! Okay so she was pretty covered but still…  
"Does it… maybe… not work for me?" She asked apprehensively, fingering the hem of the shirt. "Boys' clothes?"  
"You look lovely." He promised.

"Then… please." She pouted her lips cutely, and he sighed. He approached her and wrapped one arm loosely around her waist.  
"We're… okay?" He questioned.  
"We're fine… provided you walk me home." She took his hand and kissed his knuckles in reassurance, then nuzzling her cheek lightly against his palm.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
"Honestly, no. I'm still sore, and there was some blood this morning aswell." Sakura admitted. "But I'll recover, and we'll try again. I'll absolutely be alright!" She swore, punching the air. He laughed at her optimism and kissed her cheek. Though he didn't approve of her scarcely dressed attire, he had to muster enough coherent thought to think that she looked attractive in yesterday's underwear and his too-big-for-her-green-shirt. She was stunning, and almost glowing with happiness. He kissed her once more before the ventured out.

They'd slept in until nearly 10am, so the town was alive with the general throng of people, some staring in slight shock at how bold Sakura was being. Syaoran knew better. She wasn't being bold, she was being childish, carefree and innocent, and given how close she walked to him he knew she felt a little self conscious.  
"Princess… would you like an apple?" Offered a kindly lady on the stall. Sakura smiled.  
"Just like old times." She whispered. "No thank you, I don't have any money on me…" She paused then giggled, tugging the hem of his shirt. "No pockets." Syaoran sweat dropped  
"Free of charge, your highness." The lady promised. "As long as you're smiling."  
"Thank you SO much." Sakura grinned, happily accepting the apple she was offered, and with a curtsey she continued making her way, barefoot through the town, acting as Syaoran's shadow.

To the townspeople it seemed the princess of their country was doing the walk of shame, bold as brass, and smiling serenely. But from the second he took her hand, he knew she'd done it for him. No matter what had happened last night, she was showing everyone, telling everyone in her own little way that she was proud to be in love with him. His face softened and he pulled her in for a gentle kiss, which she accepted willingly, before going back to happily munching on her apple.

Syaoran had to assume this was bliss. He could think of no perfect-er way to start his morning then escorting his beautiful, shy, sweet, and falsely confident fiancée home after a night together… even if the night had been less than stellar. Well… until they got to the palace. Toya was FUMING.  
"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He roared.  
"Now now your majesty, watch your blood pressure." Yukito warned, giving the teenagers a disapproving welcome wave and fanning the king with a spare sheet of paper.  
"Um… eating?" Sakura suggested hopefully.  
"I MEAN… WITH HIM! WHAT WERE YOU… WHY ARE YOU…"  
"Oh that… he's walking me home." She smiled brazenly at her elder brother. "We had sex last night. And since I snuck out after midnight to see him I only went in my underwear, we thought it might be inappropriate to come home like that though so he loaned me a shirt, isn't he sweet?" She grinned watching her brother's face turn purple. Syaoran hid his face in his hands. Sakura would get him executed one day, he was certain.  
"YOU WERE **WHAT**!?" The young king screeched.  
"Having sex." She said bluntly, smiling happily. "You know, that thing you do with Yukito-san." This time Yukito and Toya seemed agitated by her words (Yukito actually, Toya was enraged beyond words right now)  
"Sakura…" Syaoran warned, but she was too happy, she smiled, wriggled her fingers as a goodbye wave to her older much more powerful brother, before leading Syaoran by the hand and skipping along to the breakfast hall.

"Good night?" Fay asked, glancing at Sakura's clothing. He and Kurogane had already woken up, and though Kurogane had eaten hours ago, Fay had lolled around their bedroom for a while. She shook her head.  
"Terrible." She kissed an embarrassed Syaoran on the nose. "I'm going to go put on some clothes, you can eat here." She said, and vanished upstairs, still wielding her apple.  
"Do I want to know?" Fay questioned, buttering a slice of what appeared to be toast, but had strange green flecks in it that might be herbs of some sort.  
"The mood she's in, all of Clow will know by noon." Syaoran sighed, taking a seat. "Where are Kurogane-san and Mokona?"  
"Kuro-shii went exploring and Mokona is uhm…" He paused wondering how to phrase it. "Entertaining him?" Syaoran immediately translated this as 'pestering'.  
"So he'll be in a bad mood when we next see him."  
"Inevitably." Fay grinned. 'and he was in a foul enough mood this morning' Sure enough Kurogane had looked ready to kill earlier, which Fay had found somewhat amusing.

Sakura returned in proper attire for a desert princess. She handed Syaoran his folded shirt, and sat down next to Fay.  
"Morning." She cheered. "To you too, Mokona, Kurogane-san." She added as he entered the room, covered dust as though he'd explored somewhere he shouldn't have. "Find everything okay?" She asked as Mokona hopped onto the table to steal some food.  
"Guess so." He grunted.  
"Oh!" Sakura said suddenly. "I've been meaning to ask. How about a double wedding?" Syaoran shot a furtive glance at Kurogane, who held his hands up in defence.  
"Don't look at me! I didn't say anything." He said, rounding on Fay.  
"Not guilty." Fay swore.

Sakura smiled.

A/n: It gets more fun from next chapter onwards I promise, Fay and Kurogane trying to tempt each other to break the bet :D


	19. Slow down

A/n: This… should be interesting.

Chapter 19:

It took Syaoran more than an hour to talk Sakura out of a double wedding, because whereas she thought it would be romantic and sweet: the political backlash of the princess marrying a pauper and two men marrying would be extraordinary. And Toya would kill them.  
"Mou!" She sighed, burying her face in her hands.  
"Isn't it supposed to be special anyway Sakura-chan? Kuro-tan and I wouldn't want to invade your big day." Fay soothed, rubbing her back. Sakura pouted.  
"Fine fine." Then she nodded decisively. "Then we're getting married one day apart!"  
"Sakura…" Syaoran groaned, he loved her… but sometimes she could be slightly childish.  
"That's fine by me." Fay said coolly, giving Syaoran a 'just drop it' look.  
"You guys ARE aware I haven't even proposed to this bastard yet?" Kurogane asked gruffly, Sakura and Fay both smiled serenely.  
"That's just circumstantial." Sakura said batting her hands. "Promise promise PROMISE you'll get married the day after us?" She begged Fay, taking his hands and staring into his eyes. Fay laughed softly.  
"If… if Kuro-rin agrees."  
"Whatever." Kurogane muttered.  
"Is that a promise?" She asked. Kurogane sighed and nodded, and Fay nodded with enthusiasm. Sakura smiled contentedly, she could think of no better way to spend her wedding day than anticipating Kurogane and Fay's.

"Oi, you and me are going out later, don't ask questions." He barked at Syaoran who bristled slightly, figuring he was probably going to get another lecture on his sex life, but slightly thankful he was so abrupt about it.  
"Uhm… okay." he agreed.  
"And you stay the hell out of trouble." Kurogane added, shooting the teenage princess and the blond wizard a dirty look, knowing that the two of them discussing wedding arrangements was only going to result in mischief on some grand scale. The blue eyes he'd fallen for glinted wickedly and Kurogane left the room before he could discover what demented plan the two had forming.

* * *

The two didn't see each other again for the rest of the day, Fay entertained himself thinking of fun ways to break Kurogane's willpower, and had settled on a simple fruit basket (which he had coerced from one of the chefs with his charm). He was sat shirtless on the bed, pondering the properties of the unusually bright pink (and incredibly squishy) fruit when Kurogane finally got home that night. He looked worn, as though he'd had a hard day. Truth was that Kurogane REALLY didn't like shopping. Fay smiled up at him.  
"Welcome back!" He chirped, Kurogane only grunted in response, tugging his own shirt off over his head and began to look for a clean one. Fay vaguely wrinkled his nose at the sweaty discarded garment but shrugged it off and began tucking into the fruit.

As he had hoped it was deliciously sour, he knew Kurogane didn't like sweet things by nature, so this was perfect. Even though Kurogane was distracted, Fay allowed his tongue to dip into the shallow bite he'd made and lap at the bright red juice. The sharp taste caused his eyes to naturally close, and he forced a content look. He prefered his foods sweet.  
"Enjoy your time out?" Fay asked brightly, peering at Kurogane over the rim of his unusual delicacy. Kurogane's red eyes were now intently focused on the magician's pale pink lips, which were now almost kissing the phallic indent in the flesh. He let his tongue sweep slowly over the top of the hole, forcing the liquid to pool in the dip.  
"Yeah…" He murmured. Fay smiled and supped at the gathered dribble of juice.  
"What did you do?" He asked, licking his lips seductively, caressing the fruit with long pale fingers. Kurogane's gaze didn't falter and Fay repressed the urge to laugh. It was alarmingly easy to turn Kurogane on, and had the fruit not been so bitter Fay thought he may have found it erotic too.

He took another small bite, talented tongue rubbing hard at the shallow indent, probing in and out of it. He allowed himself to moan very gently, blue eyes locking with Kurogane's lustful ruby ones.  
"Kuro-myuu... I asked what you did." Fay smiled, licking the skin of the fruit gently and teasingly.  
"I… we… stop that you bastard!" Kurogane snapped.  
"Stop… what?" He asked innocently, cocking his head and probing the inner flesh of the fruit with the tip of his tongue, allowing a drip to spill down his chin.  
"We're amending this damn bet. Kissing is a go." Kurogane said firmly, not able to take his eyes from Fay's lips.  
"Hm… well I suppose kissing IS okay." Fay mused. "Why, does Kuro-rinta miss kissing me?" He purred sweetly.  
"Tcheh! No way!" He growled stubbornly, though the bulge Fay had provoked in his pants suggested otherwise. "But I sure as hell think you're gonna wanna kiss me in a minute."

Kurogane finished buttoning up his shirt, then knocked the fruit from Fay's hand. It rolled away along the floor. He lay their foreheads together, and Fay just smiled up at him cutely.  
"We're getting married." Kurogane said bluntly.  
"I know." Fay replied coolly.  
"So the decent thing to do first would be propose?" Suggested the warrior, and Fay felt his heart skip a little. Here? Now? Now who wasn't playing fair! How was he supposed to withhold sex after a proposal? It was meant to be one of the most romantic nights of someone's life. How cruel!  
"I suppose so." He murmured, flushing a little in anticipation. Kurogane cupped his face and tilted his head, allowing his breath to tickle Fay's ear gently.  
"Well then… you better fucking say yes." He grumbled. "Will you marry me?"  
"Mou! That was the least romantic proposal ever Kuro-anata!" Fay pouted, but he felt his heart soaring.

It was strange. A year and a half ago, if someone had told him he'd have buried his demons (or at least most of them), would be in a serious long-term relationship, that he'd actually care about people… he wouldn't have dared believe them. Although they'd discussed marriage, the very question just being spoken aloud made it seem very real and Kurogane was right. He wanted to kiss him, so desperately, he wanted to say yes. But he couldn't find his voice.  
"If that's a no, I swear I'll kill you." Kurogane warned, jamming a small box towards him haphazardly, with the gruff abruptness he had for everything. Fay hugged him tightly, because he couldn't say it better than that. Kurogane sighed and muttered awkwardly. "Take that as a yes then?"  
"It's a yes." Fay grinned, positively beamed and pulled back. Kurogane handed him a little box and Fay peered at it curiously.  
"It's rings here." He said, and lowered his gaze. It was possibly the 'least romantic proposal ever', but Fay knew Kurogane's face well enough to detect even the tiniest hint of emotion, and there was, behind that stoic face, an unmistakable shy smile, and maybe even the hint of a blush. Fay opened the box and cocked his head.

He'd seen this before. The stone on the blue-metal ring was pale green, swirly and sparkly, but not of great monetary value. Sentimentally though, Fay was more than taken aback.  
"Kuro-sama is this…" He breathed  
"Fluorite," The ninja said, absently poking at some of the unusual fruits in the basket. "It seemed like a good idea."  
"It… Kuro… I… mmph." He kissed Kurogane deeply, slipping his arms very carefully around his neck and letting Kurogane lay him down on the bed. Kurogane swept his tongue hungrily into the magician's mouth, enjoying the whimper that issued forth and the automatic buck of his hips. The kiss grew more and more heated, sloppier and wetter. More intense. Rubbing their hips together provided great friction and mild relief and Kurogane wasn't even going to pretend he wasn't hard as a rock by now. He felt all his blood had rushed to his groin. Kurogane pulled back and growled.  
"Concede defeat?" He asked, trailing one large hand over to the front of Fay's pants and giving his semi-erect member a few deep rubs earning a gentle mewl.  
"That's... cheating." Fay scolded, panting slightly, out of breath due to the force of the kiss. "Touch me again and I'll consider it a loss."  
"Bastard, how long do you plan on keeping this up?" Kurogane asked, stilling his hand. Fay shrugged.  
"Probably until one of us explodes." He smiled and Kurogane snatched the ring box, scowling. He removed the ring and thrust it onto Fay's finger almost violently. Then he sighed.

He lifted Fay's hand and kissed it gently.  
"You always were affectionate." Fay murmured happily and wriggled out from underneath Kurogane. Both of them felt hot and uncomfortable, being right next to what they wanted and unable to have it. Fay felt elated, more in love than ever, and upset that he couldn't show it. He kissed Kurogane gently and cuddled into him.

* * *

"OOH HE MAKES ME SO MAD!" Sakura stomped her foot, and Syaoran just blinked, the princess had just randomly stormed into his house in an apparent rage. He slowly lowered his book.  
"Who does?"  
"Nii-sama! Oooh one of these days I will be taller than him and then I will…" She started making a particular violent gesture and Syaoran grabbed her wrists to stop her. She sighed in frustration.  
"What happened?" He asked her rationally, in a slow and slightly condescending voice, obviously used to Sakura's low tolerance levels with her older brother. He caressed her hands lovingly, stroking her wrists and drawing his thumbs over her palms to soothe her. She sighed.  
"Promise not to get mad?" She asked cutely. Syaoran paused. Nothing good ever came after that sentence.  
"What… happened?" He asked again, slower and slightly more scared. Sakura gave him the 'but… I am terribly cute' look that girls can sometimes give before taking a deep breath.

"He forbid me to have sex with you again until we're married,"  
"That's it?" Syaoran could not see the problem with this, in fact it seemed a perfectly logical request actually, after all she was the princess.  
"Well no… you see I wasn't happy about that. I told him it wasn't fair because he and Yukito-san aren't married… but he got mad and said that he couldn't marry the high priest because it would cause a scandal!"  
"Well… that's… true." Syaoran tried to process the information.  
"And he says it's okay because he and Yukito-san can't get pregnant. Even if we're REALLY really careful, there's obviously still a risk of me getting pregnant and he says THAT would cause a scandal." He didn't dare tell her that Toya was one hundred percent totally right on this count. Not that he'd ever tell Toya that either of course, so he just nodded, allowing his fiancée to continue her little rant.

"Well I told him outright that I love you and I'm not a child so I have every right to sleep with you!" She huffed, then kissed his hands, pecking each finger cutely. "Well he got mad, he told me that if I was insisting on continuing sleeping with you then…" She lowered her voice and began to mumble.  
"And then…?" He asked, sounding a little worried.  
"Hesaidhecan'thaveClowinanuproarso… hemovedtheweddingtonextweek." She blurted. Syaoran blinked.  
"Sakura… can you speak slower?" He asked. She looked like she was going to cry as she very slowly said.  
"He said, he's moved the wedding to the end of next week. I… I was so mad that I yelled FINE, and walked out… I… I'm so sorry." She whispered, and pulled her hands back to wipe her eyes. The poor girl was pale and shaking. Syaoran took a moment to run the situation through his head. Another week and a half and they'd be married? "I can go back, I'll tell him no… I'll…"  
"Sakura, it's a little fast but… but it's okay," He kissed her cheek. "We can either wait to try again..." She shook her head violently, an outright no. "...Or we can get married late next week."  
"I…" She stared up at him in awe then threw her arms around him. "Oh I love you so much!" She cried excitedly. He spun her a little, and kissed her deeply.

"Oh!" She said suddenly. "We really ought to tell Fay-san and Kurogane-san they're getting married next week." Syaoran face faulted.

A/n: NEXT WEEK? Mwuahaha. How cruel. Also… Fay and Kurogane aren't even NEARLY close enough to breaking point. More sexual tension next chapter? Yes!


	20. Dream Eater

A/n: I… need smut. -dies of withdrawal-… we need kurofay porn! I might hafta write a oneshot or two to intervene.

Chapter 20:

"THE HELL!" He roared causing Syaoran to recoil slightly in fear.  
"Calm down Kuro-wan." Fay grumbled, crossing and uncrossing his legs out of nervous habit and immense sexual tension.  
"Next week!?" Kurogane demanded, thumping the table in anger.  
"Well, the end of next week. Look I know that it's sudden but…" Syaoran breathed trying his very best to explain the situation before Kurogane beheaded someone - namely him.  
"But you DID promise." Sakura pouted. Fay held up his hand.  
"Sakura-chan, I know what we said but…" His protests were weak, there was so little fight in his voice. If Kurogane didn't know better he'd swear Fay LIKED this crazy plan.  
"You might be able to plan a freaking wedding in a little less than two weeks, but you're the damn princess." Kurogane glared at her.  
"You can share our planners!" Sakura chirped happily. Syaoran groaned, she really wasn't getting it. Kurogane growled and stood up. He grabbed Sakura by the wrist. Syaoran started, but Fay smiled and held him still.  
"He knows what he's doing… relax." And Kurogane lead Sakura from the room, both Fay and Syaoran noted that whatever pretence of dragging the princess in fury he was using, he was exerting a LOT less force than he would have had he been leading them away.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments as Syaoran worried for his fiancée and Fay pondered Kurogane's tactics.  
"He wouldn't…" Syaoran started nervously.  
"No, he wouldn't, I have a question though." Fay steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them, peering at Syaoran innocently. "Being female: what advantages does Sakura-chan have in this situation?"  
"By… us getting married within a day of each other?" The teenage boy asked cluelessly, unsure what his motherly figure meant.  
"No, I mean right now." Fay glanced knowingly in the direction their lovers had vanished.  
"Then, I don't understand." Syaoran breathed, but Fay just smiled weakly.  
"Wait and see." He whispered, and nodded towards the door. Sure enough moments later Sakura and Kurogane came back through, Kurogane looked severely disgruntled and Sakura had tear tracks running down her face but was smiling happily.

"Oi." Kurogane grunted, looking at Fay. "We're uh… we're getting married next week." He growled, and stalked out of the room.  
"Sakura… how did…" Syaoran said in disbelief.  
"She cried." Fay said, stretching a little. "And thus, left Kuro-ai with no choice." Sakura wiped her eyes. "Ayah, this does leave me with a predicament though." He mused. "Not that I object to being wed within a fortnight… but I absolutely refuse to go without sex on my wedding night." Sakura and Syaoran blinked cluelessly as the wizard gracefully stood up and swept after Kurogane.

* * *

To Fay's advantage the wedding preparations were exhausting, for there was very much to be done in a short space of time. Even with Sakura's extravagant team of wedding planners, Kurogane was unable to shirk his duties as a new groom, and that day had several measurements taken and dozens more annoying women chirping at him. Whereas Fay took it in his stride, it wore Kurogane out. Which Fay had to think was possibly some sort of karmic retribution for his poor luck in the past.  
"Counter-clockwise Fay." Tsukiakari instructed from her place in the mirror.  
"Yes mother I can stir a potion as well as the next D okay." Fay stuck his tongue out at his ex's reflection and continued to stir the thick pink goo counter clockwise.  
"Why a dream eater?" She asked curiously, curling her long blonde hair around her finger as she supervised his magic.  
"Need to control something." Fay mumbled, concentrating very hard on his stirring.  
"When it goes solid you mustn't touch for a minute okay."  
"Suki, I'm rusty: not 2." He scolded as the thick pink goo turned into a thick pink lump. It seemed to crystallise and shrink, and he waited the minute out before reaching across for Kurogane's sake and depositing the now lozenge sized ball in it.  
"You DO know drugging your fiancé's probably frowned upon, even in Clow." The Solarain princess warned.  
"Don't you have a fiance to go molest?" He sighed, refusing to feel guilty about this.  
"That I do, bye bye!" She waved and the mirror cleared up again becoming a reflection of the room.

* * *

"Ku…" Fay purred. "Ro…" He crept closer. "Sama." Fay flicked his long blond hair and smiled seductively. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, he was very aware this was a nefarious plot to get him into the bed the magician was currently writhing on.  
"That's not gonna work." He warned.  
"Will getting you drunk work?" Fay grinned, rolling over and brandishing the clear green crystal bottle full of alcohol… and the dollop of dream eater he'd spiked it with.  
"Nope. If it's too much for you, concede defeat." Kurogane kneeled on the edge of the bed and kissed Fay, who determinedly shrugged him off.  
"I'm drinking even if you're not." he huffed, opening the bottle.  
"The hell you are, you can't handle anything stronger than a mixer." Kurogane made a grab for the neck of the bottle and Fay giggled holding it over his head.  
"But SURELY I'll be easier to lure when I'm drunk?" He cooed.  
"And ten times as annoying, gimme that you bastard!" Kurogane snatched the bottle and as predicted downed the contents. He shook his head and took a deep breath. That was pretty intense even for him.

"Ne, Kuro-pon's a meanie!" Fay pouted, pleased his plan had worked, before laying back. "So, if there won't be any drinking, and there won't be any sex… is it an early night?" He asked, flicking the covers back to make room for his lover.  
"Guess so." Kurogane grunted, obviously pissed off, and now a little bit drunk. Fay hoped he wouldn't get alcohol poisoning from drinking so fast. "Oi." Kurogane said, pulling off his shirt and getting into bed. "We doing the right thing? Getting married?" Fay blinked. He hadn't been expecting that.  
"Yes."  
"Kay." Kurogane threw one arm haphazardly over his eyes and yawned in frustration. The faster this bet finished the better.  
"Are you… having doubts?" He asked nervously.  
"No. But since neither of us have any intention of losing it doesn't look like we're getting laid on the day huh. S'gotta be bad luck or something." The Japanese man grumbled. Fay smiled and pecked him on the lips, causing the tanned bicep to lift slightly so their eyes could meet.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure ONE of us will crack by then." Fay purred knowingly. "Now… go to sleep." Kurogane rolled his eyes and rolled over, feeling unusually tired, probably due to the amount of alcohol in his system.

"Sweet dreams." Fay whispered, before laying down in wait.

* * *

_"Kuro-sama." Fay purred, standing up straight. "How do you want me?" Naked as the day he was born the wizard stood coyly in front of the bed, just staring at Kurogane who was sat upon it with heavy lidded eyes. In all his frailty the wizard was beautiful, pale skin seeming to glow, silkily stretching over thin muscles and pointing over his hips. Kurogane licked his lips, just looking at the heaving chest of the excited magician. When the journey had first started, Kurogane could never have imagined feeling this way for anyone, much less another man, but looking at Fay stood as bold as brass in front of him, ready and willing.  
"Bastard." Was all he could manage to say as Fay leaned forward ever so slowly and licked the gap between his ear and neck. Such a simple motion made the skin all over Kurogane's body tingle, and he felt his hard on, which he had already been painfully aware of, twitch in arousal.  
"On the bed? The floor? Against the wall?" Fay whispered, nuzzling his nose against Kurogane's clavicle and drawing one pale pointed finger down the very centre of his chest. Kurogane vaguely wondered at what point he'd lost his shirt, but it didn't matter anymore. He stood, pressing his body against Fay's, tan skin contrasting wonderfully against the alabaster wizard's. Like coffee and cream._

_"Floor." Kurogane ordered. Fay smiled sweetly, serenely, showing all his pearly white teeth. He didn't take his eyes from Kurogane's hazy red ones as he fell in one fluid motion to his knees and tugged Kurogane's boxers down with him.  
"Happy to see me then." The magician snickered, discarding the undergarment. "You know, when I started calling you big puppy, I had NO idea how right I was." Fay licked his lips in anticipation, surveying the not-very-long-but-incredibly-thick member that always put him in his place when necessary.  
"You talk a lot, know that?" Kurogane mumbled embarrassedly. Fay nodded and set to work, hands roaming excitedly over the taught skin of Kurogane's thighs, enjoying the muscles automatically flexing against his touch. Fay's fingers flicked deliberately every time they rose close enough to Kurogane's manhood, but he didn't touch. Not yet. Because Fay was ever so good at teasing with his hands._

_He drew his nails in a tormenting dance around the curve of his lover's knee before trailing them up and tickling them swiftly over his tight buttocks, smiling at the frustrated moan he earned. He leaned forward and kissed the dip of Kurogane's hip, before probing the exact same spot with his tongue.  
"Kuro-karai tastes pretty good, it's been a while." Fay mused, lowering himself and kissing the inside of his thighs slowly and sensually. Kurogane stroked the wayward blond hair absently, waiting with thinning patience for the wet warmth he knew was to come. For all Fay could tease, he could also be just that little bit too eager. Sure enough it was only a moment or two later he felt two parted lips press hard against the leaking tip of his stained red erection._

_Fay mewled and lapped at the slit like a hungry cat, allowing one hand to settle on Kurogane's ass and the other to cup his balls.  
"Missed this." Fay mumbled, darting his head forward and dancing his tongue slowly over every inch of the stiffened flesh. "Missed touching you." He said honestly, tilting his head and drawing his tongue along the underside of the warrior's shaft. "Missed you touching me." Kurogane felt dizzy. Was he always this good?  
"What… are you talking about?" He panted. But Fay didn't answer, after all it would be awfully rude of him to talk with his mouth full. Kurogane felt heat rip through his groin and race through every nerve ending in his body as the wanton 15 year old sucked him into the vacuous mouth that was surely not usually this talented. He couldn't help but groan. He needed this, he needed more. But Fay had no intention of stopping just yet, sucking harder in response to the delicious noise._

_Fay's own slurping sucking noises were beautiful. Fay was beautiful. Kurogane allowed his eyes to drink in the site before him. Such a delicate face and figure, lips slightly swollen from some previous kissing match, and eyes intently focused on their task. Kurogane growled. He needed him. He forcefully tugged Fay off with a slightly obscene popping noise. Fay didn't complain - unusual. Instead he smiled serenely and beckoned Kurogane down to his level.  
"Are you going to?" He purred, laying back and spreading his long limber legs without shame. Exposed and vulnerable, Kurogane loved him like this. Just willing and submissive. Why would he ever want to change that?  
"To what?" Kurogane queried, short of breath.  
"To fuck me." Fay was never usually this forward. Something wasn't right.  
"You don't want to play first?" Kurogane questioned. Fay smiled sweetly… that was also wrong. There was something too… devious in that smile.  
"Do you want to play? Playing is fine… tongue, teeth, fingers, anything?" No. No this was definitely weird. Fay flicked his hair and looked up at Kurogane. That's when it hit him._

_He was dreaming._

"Damnit." Kurogane blinked awake, only to find he was pitching a tent. He was at full mast, supporting the covers in a neat little triangle. Fay was awake beside him.  
"I see you had a good dream." He said coolly. Kurogane groaned and rolled over. Stupid wizard. How embarrassing. He supposed it could be worse, but it was still something to complain about. He was as hard as a rock, laid beside his beautiful fiancé, and thoroughly unable to fuck him. It was sheer torture. "Kuro-chan really is a pervert, to be dreaming of such things." Smirked the blond.  
"Shut up."  
"Hm… was I good Kuro-rin? It was me right? Ne, are you cheating on me in your dreams?" He cooed in a teasing tone.  
"I said shut UP Fay." Kurogane warned, feeling his blood boiling in irritation. Not only had he NOT just been given the best blowjob of his life, he was also now being blue balled by what could only be described as sadism in sugar form.  
"Hm, okay now I'm offended. Kuro-myuu's been dreaming of someone else sucking his…" Started Fay and then trailed off, grinning maniacally.  
"How…" Kurogane breathed, he turned to look at his lover who was looking incredibly guilty. "How did you know I dreamed of… you bastard, what did you do."

Fay only smiled, falsely.  
"Magic?" Kurogane growled in offence. "You used magic on me?" But the guilty smile was enough of an answer for Kurogane. So complete with a straining hard on he stood up. "And you wonder why the fuck I don't trust you." He snapped, and stormed out of the room.  
"Ne, Kuro-rin where are you…" Fay asked, scrambling for the door.  
"I'm going to stay with the kid now shut up!" Kurogane ordered, embarrassed, frustrated, violated, and more than anything horny as hell.

A/n: BAD FAY! But I neeeeeeeeded to write smut and it's too soon to end the bet.


	21. Playing Dirty

A/n: Without further ado…

Chapter 21:

Breakfast that morning seemed unusually subdued. The Clow Princess in all her glory sat with a pink stain across her cheeks, thoroughly embarrassed. Syaoran was absent, and Mokona was innocently oblivious as to why Kurogane was eating his breakfast as though trying to decapitate it.  
"Fay!" Mokona cried happily when the bedraggled wizard entered the room, he looked worn as though he'd been up a considerable amount of the night. Kurogane didn't even glance at him.  
"Good morning, Fay-san." Sakura whispered quietly. "You did promise to help me with materials today… if that's okay?" She spoke tentatively.  
"I remember, it's fine Sakura-chan." Fay promised her, knowing they still had many preparations to do for the weddings that were merely days away. He stopped short of Kurogane and glanced at him, a silent apology for last night. Kurogane sighed.  
"Don't worry about it." He barked, and continued beating his poor breakfast. Fay grinned and threw his arms around Kurogane, glad to be forgiven.  
"No more magic." He promised, kissing Kurogane on the cheek. Kurogane didn't react to the display of affection, determinedly giving him the physical cold shoulder.  
"Use magic all you want. Just know if you can play dirty, so can I." He said, a smirk evident in his voice. Fay could only chuckle knowing this was sure to make things more interesting.

"Where is Syaoran-kun?" The blond magician asked, seating himself rather stubbornly on Kurogane's lap as he made his own breakfast.  
"At his house." Sakura fielded.  
"Syaoran doesn't live at the castle." Mokona chipped in. Fay nodded, he'd forgotten about that. But that meant…  
"If he lives outside, where did you stay last night?" He asked Kurogane, who gave a vague offhanded grunt before looking away. Sakura raised her hand tentatively.  
"He stayed with me…"  
"That can't be appropriate." Scolded the blond shaking his head and feeling a bit guilty that the warrior had been forced to spend a restless night in the same room as the country's princess.  
"Not really." Mokona snickered.  
"Shut up." Kurogane grunted. "Already got bitched at by the king for it." Sakura blushed and nodded.  
"But… on the plus side, he DID say he'd prefer me to be sleeping with Syaoran than random ninjas." She added proudly, knowing this wasn't much consolation. Kurogane rolled his eyes and looked as steadfastly aloof as possible.

"Actually I have to go talk to Syaoran, we need to agree on a colour scheme… I'll be back up in maybe… a half an hour?" Sakura suggested hopefully. "Are you coming Moko-chan?" She chirped, standing up and suddenly a maid came and whisked her plates away. She blushed as though used to this but still embarrassed by it.  
"Yes please, your colour scheme should be white and red!" It babbled as Sakura elegantly swept from the room, her long desert-princess dress billowing with a non-existent wind.  
"And ours?" Fay questioned. Kurogane sighed and tried to shift him a little so he could eat around the lithe young man. "Colours I mean?"  
"Don't know or care."  
"Ne, Kuro-ichi, anyone would think you're not interested in marrying me." Scolded the blond, stealing some of his lover's fruit cutely.  
"I don't give a damn what anyone wears… I'm busy plotting your downfall now just go… go and… what DO you do all day damnit?" Kurogane wondered out loud, finding it hard to be a sexual deviant when the particular object of his lust was sat coyly on his lap.  
"I wander around the castle discussing your genitals with the kitchen staff." Fay said, with a straight face. Kurogane blinked.

* * *

"They decided on a pale pink for her colour." Fay said yawning as he entered the room, shopping with Sakura and Syaoran had taken a surprising portion of the day and even thought it was only early evening he was quite frankly exhausted. He found he was so busy helping them with their wedding he'd not even thought about his own. "Syaoran-kun wanted her to wear white but for some reason she said it was inappropriate? I don't get it but… oh." He blinked at the sight he'd walked in on. Kurogane was sat on the bed, completely naked with a hard on to make Fay shiver just at the sight.  
"Yo." Kurogane said coolly. "You should close the door." He added. Fay nodded hesitantly and closed the door behind him, leaning heavily against it.  
"Guess this is what you meant…" He breathed, swallowing a lump in his throat and releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. "By playing dirty." Kurogane nodded and motioned to the end of the bed.  
"Sit." He ordered. Fay bit his lip, knowing he was willingly walking into temptation, but did as instructed, sitting as far away on the bed from his fiancé as he could and allowing his eyes to take in the vision before him.

Kurogane had always been perfectly toned, as though carved of marble from a depiction of the Greek gods themselves. Pecs like rock, tan skin stretched over hard abs like flesh over steel, his hips curved but not in a feminine way, veering sharply down into a perfect triangle of black pubic hair. Fay's breath caught in his throat, eyes roaming over Kurogane's length, stained red with apparent desire.  
"Is this… conceding defeat?" Fay asked hopefully, tongue darting across his lips instinctively.  
"You wish." Kurogane smirked. "I can't touch you, not properly, not without losing the bet. So…" Kurogane slid his open palm down over his chest slowly, tweaking at one of his nipples and enjoying Fay's hurried blinking.  
"This… is ridiculous." Fay hissed. "You can't stop me leaving."  
"No, I can't. I have no intention of it." Kurogane whispered, rubbing his thumb very slowly over his areola, sensitizing his skin. He was nowhere near as good at this as Fay was, but he could pretend to be. He moaned softly and used his free hand to trace gentle circles inside his thighs.

True to prediction, the sex starved magician couldn't take his eyes from the scene, watching in fascination as his lover pleasured himself. Kurogane took his member in his hand, watching Fay's face as he did so. He missed that face contorting in ecstasy, if his plan worked it wouldn't be too long until he got to see it again. Fay's eyes were wide in expectation. Kurogane sped his hand up and gave a definitive real groan.  
"I'm… I'm going to leave." Fay said, feeling his mouth go dry watching Kurogane's eyes flicker closed.  
"Do whatever you like." Kurogane bit back sharply, far too absorbed in his task. He could feel his erection pulsing in his hand. "But if you stay… talk. I love hearing that voice."  
"I… Kuro-sama this is silly!" Fay protested, but kept his eyes on his lover's tan body, arching upwards into his strong palm. Fay wanted to keep talking, even if he couldn't touch, at least he could help bring Kurogane to his climax, but it was far too tempting. He felt his own loose fitting desert pants grow tighter and he gave a strangled cry. This was pure torture.

"Speak to me." Kurogane ordered.  
"I wouldn't even know where to start… I really am leaving now!" He stammered, licking his lips. It was an empty threat and they both knew it, he couldn't tear his gaze from the site of Kurogane straining himself. A tiny droplet of sweat had appeared at Kurogane's temple, and his eyes were closed tightly. One hand braced himself on the bed, while the other continued thrusting vigorously down onto his stiff member.  
"If you're leaving… then leave." He whispered.  
"You… you're not even doing it right." Fay choked, rubbing his own legs together to try create a little relief for the aching between his legs.  
"Then… direct me." Kurogane said with a smirk, knowing that this was the perfect way to topple Fay. For Kurogane wasn't as stressed when he was pleasuring himself, and Fay was impossibly eager.  
"I… you… you kind of need to… just tighten your thumb and forefinger a little bit more than the rest of them." Fay whispered. His voice was truly beautiful. So smooth and soft. Like the skin Kurogane hadn't touched in so long. He tightened the ring of his thumb and forefinger, leaving the other fingers somewhat lax, and squeezed his tip, smirking as he felt a drop of liquid gathering at the tip.

"And… maybe… changing your tempo… slow down… then suddenly speed up." Fay said, a slight hunger in his voice as Kurogane obediently followed instruction, slowing to a leisurely pace and enjoying the cooling sensation in his limbs. He opened one eye lazily to survey his fiancé. Fay looked a state, biting his lip in desperation, a noticeable erection, and longing in his eyes.  
"Speak to me." Kurogane said softly.  
"Can't talk now… I'm watching." He said, watching the hypnotic rise and fall of the ninjas chest. Kurogane quickened his pace without warning, at hearing Fay's sweet tone, and felt his edge approaching.  
"One more word…" He panted. "One more word and I'm gone… say it." He breathed, waiting for the melodic voice he knew so well. In his hand his dick quivered in anticipation.  
"Ah." Was all Fay could manage, a breathy moan as Kurogane came into his hand, drips splattering across his thighs. Both of them were breathing raggedly, but Kurogane was satisfied and Fay wasn't. He needed a release.

"That… was mean." Fay said, and stood up. He swept into the bathroom and Kurogane followed. "Ne, why is it necessary for you to follow me."  
"I need to clean up." Kurogane said simply. "You have no reason to wash… and you can't go with that thing." He indicated at the conspicious bulge in Fay's pants. "So…" Kurogane stepped behind him and kissed his cheek, drawling slowly. "Maybe you can return the favor?" Fay blushed furiously.

A/n: Playing dirty! Le gasp! Bad Kuro! Also… bets ending, weddings and story endings coming soon. Chapter is dedicated to xenovyr on deviantart who did an **_AMAZING_** drawing of Tsukiakari (it's under scraps, go see!)


	22. I Give Up

A/n: Sorry It took so long to update. I've been ADDICTED to an MMORPG game. Heh.

Chapter 22

"Just… say the word." Kurogane growled in the shell of Fay's ear, trailing one finger down the side of his throat. "No questions… no gloating… I'll take you into the bedroom, forget the bedroom, right here and…" He leaned closer, his bare chest pressing against Fay's back and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "This time, I'll go at your pace… fast? Slow? Just… say the word." Kurogane murmured. Fay shivered. It was tempting. So tempting. He could feel Kurogane's heartbeat against his back, breath against his neck. "Give… in." Kurogane panted, he blew against Fay's earlobe, and Fay jolted away.  
"No." He murmured embarrassedly. "I… I'm going to stay with Sakura-chan tonight." He said, hanging his head and looking away. Kurogane shrugged.  
"Fine by me but… she's busy tonight." Kurogane said offhandedly, and disappeared into the bedroom. Fay clutched on to the sink to support himself and laughed softly. He took a minute or two to compose himself (and let his erection soften to at least mild dignity) before re-entering the bedroom.

Kurogane had put on underwear, and only underwear (damn him) and was now sat on the bed looking casual as could be.  
"Technically… if you give me a show, neither of us is breaking the bet." He said lazily. Fay glared and said nothing. He grabbed a jacket. "Wait… where are you going?" His expression had changed from casually seductive to genuinely worried, his overprotective instincts kicking in.  
"Out…" Fay mumbled, pulling it on.  
"I told you the kids are…" Kurogane lowered his voice.  
"I don't care." And Fay stalked from the room, content that half dressed, Kurogane would not follow him. And whereas cooling off time had seemed liked a good idea at the moment, Fay had barely gotten to the end of the corridor before he realised Kurogane was right. He had nowhere to go, it was cold, and wandering around the castle would be dangerous if a guard caught him. Damn.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Sakura whispered very gently, her hand against his forehead.  
"Thank you Sakura-chan, but I'm fine… really." Fay whispered. The day before her wedding should not (in his opinion) be spent worrying over his health. True he was distracted (he'd no idea how much torment was possible before a human being broke due to sexual frustration) but he was fairly certain he was approaching it), he was exhausted (because, having grown wise to Kurogane's tricks, he'd taken to wandering around outside in the desert until he knew his lover would be asleep before going to bed), and he was generally irritable. But he was not sick.  
"Oh… well if you're sure." She looked disbelieving.  
"I'm positive. Nervous about tomorrow?"  
"No. It's the right thing to do." Sakura smiled wistfully, and fingered the hem of her dress and robes. Today was her last fitting before the wedding, and she had asked Fay to be present, though she had not yet told him why. Likewise Kurogane was with Syaoran.

"I love him, so very much. And after everything he's done for me, I can't imagine spending my life with anyone except him." She said earnestly. Fay smiled. He genuinely wished she'd be happy.  
"Come on you, let's see this outfit of yours." Fay ushered her behind the changing screen. He'd already been tried for his outfit, and was finally accustomed to the strange robes (which Kurogane had complained about), but he'd yet to see Sakura's dress. When she emerged she looked stunning.  
"Well?" She asked nervously. A cherry blossom pink cotton robe with a hood fell about her shoulders, underneath it an off-white (cream?) coloured tiered dress with pink silk ribbons around the hem and waist.

"You look beautiful." He told her softly. And it was true. No longer a little girl, she was truly a woman, and whereas Kurogane had his misgivings about them getting married so young, Fay had faith. He shivered a little, feeling almost sick with himself. She was covered from head to toe, with only her face showing, yet somehow she managed to look… sexy? He inwardly cringed and cursed Kurogane for fucking with his sex drive.  
"I… thank you." She blushed. "I have… a question to ask you." She said apprehensively.  
"Ask away."

"Well… generally the brides father walks her down to the alter, then the grooms father walks him down to the bride. Both Syaoran and I are orphans and… Toya-nii already has a role in the wedding, and well… uhm. It was Syaoran's idea… I was hoping… Fay-san… would you walk me to the alter tomorrow?" She babbled, turning as pink as her dressed. Fay was genuinely shocked. For all he talked of family ties between them he'd never taken it seriously. And here Sakura was asking him to be her father for the day, in front of the entire congregation.

Fay got down on one knee, and took her hand. He kissed it gently, causing her blush to deepen.  
"Princess. It would be my honor." He told her.  
"Thank you SO much!" She squeaked, throwing herself into his arms. "You don't know how much this means to us, thank you thank you thank you!" Fay cursed his body for reacting the way it did and thanked Clow's god that she was either too naïve or too polite to say anything.

* * *

"I thought you weren't nervous!" Fay said, trying to still Sakura, who was running around like a headless chicken.

Her short hair had been pinned back with a flower wreath (that Sakura had told them she and Syaoran used to make often when they were young.) and she was wearing the bare minimum of make up, soft pink lipgloss, and rouge on her cheeks. Fay was managing to control his severely messed up sex drive, but it was difficult when she kept bouncing around the room.

"Nervous, I'm not nervous." Sakura said in a bitingly fast tone. "I just… who invented the stupid rule of the bride and groom not seeing each other on the day! What if he's changed his mind?" She squeaked and covered her mouth with her hand. "What if he's decided he's too young to get married? Or what if there's someone else, Fay-san what if…" Fay grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to sit down, her emerald green eyes glittering with unshed tears.  
"Sakura-chan!" Fay scolded. "Do you honestly think, even for one moment, that Syaoran-kun would cheat on you?" Sakura paused and shook her head. She honestly didn't doubt Syaoran for a second, but the wedding day jitters had hit her and hit her hard. She was terrified something would go wrong.

"No. He wouldn't I just… I need to hear him tell me he loves me." She said biting her lip softly.  
"He does. And when the two of you meet today I know all your worries are just going to fade away, please calm down. Do you want me to go see him?"  
"Please." She begged. "Just… let him know I love him." She asked hopefully. Fay nodded and adjusted his own white robe. He considered giving her a kiss on the forehead, but decided against it and instead stepped out of the tent.

The sun was high in the midday sky, and to be honest Fay was uncomfortable in the heavy ceremonial cloak, but there was a brilliant feel in the bubbling crowd. The location was perfect, a dip in the valley, an artistically dilapidated coliseum, the only place in the desert where flowers grew (and Sakura had explained Syaoran had planted them.) The assembled crowd filtered in between the large white canvas tents, and those who weren't invited gathered on the dunes watching in anticipation. Sakura was a truly loved princess.

Fay slipped into Syaoran's tent.  
"Hyuu, there's a party and I wasn't invited." Fay chirped. Kurogane glared at him, Toya groaned and Yukito waved. Syaoran just gulped.  
"If you're here to give me 'the talk'…" Syaoran said, sounding very embarrassed, as though he'd been grilled three times over.  
"Who me? Never!" Fay grinned and sauntered over to the groom, who looked dashing in his own white robe (trimmed with the same flower wreaths as Sakura wore like a tiara), but ever so slightly intimidated. "I am simply here to tell you your WONDERFUL fiancée looks stunning, and is so hopelessly in love with you that she wants to do this." Fay smirked at Kurogane then dipped down and kissed Syaoran on the cheek.

Syaoran and Kurogane turned scarlet, Toya sheltered his eyes with his hand and shook his head, Yukito smiled softly.  
"I'm sure she wants to do more but that will probably have to wait until tonight." Fay giggled and clapped Syaoran on the back. Kurogane grabbed Fay by the back of his robes.  
"Oi…"  
"Kuro-rinta is jealous?" Fay suggested.  
"Excuse me." Kurogane barked, shoving past the king and his advisor, and dragging his fiancé from the tent.  
"Don't get married without us." Fay called.  
"Your guardians are messed up." Toya sighed at Syaoran. "Now where were we. Oh yeah. I swear if I ever even HEAR the word 'pregnant' from Sakura's lips, so help me god I will have you hung, drawn and quartered… publicly." He warned in a growl at Syaoran, who clenched his jaw and forced himself to nod.  
"Oh ignore him." Yukito instructed. "He has a sister complex."

"You're still not dressed." Fay said as Kurogane's 'mean look' tactic cleared one of the smaller tents. He picked up a spare set of robes and held them up.  
"Yeah yeah I was helping the kid get dressed." Kurogane grumbled and pulled his shirt off. Fay looked him up and down and felt his breath catch in his chest. Kurogane saw this look, he sighed heavily, surveying Fay's movements. They were both hard, already. No foreplay, no talking, just being in each other's presence was enough, There was a long pause, as both men sunk up to their necks in the sexual tension.  
And then.

"I give up."

A/n: Who said that!!!


	23. Alcohol And Lots Of It!

A/n: SMUT! I MISSED WRITING SMUT!

A simple enough phrase meant enough for both of them, Kurogane grabbed Fay and kissed him roughly, forcefully, a kiss with intent. Fay dug his nails into Kurogane's bare shoulders, probably too tight, but the intensity called for it. To hell with love, marriage and all that lot. This was carnal. This was needed. Kurogane's hand dragged Fay against his own body, the desert heat already drawing a sweat on both men. Fay's usually expert hands fumbled clumsily with the fastenings on Kurogane's pants.

Staggering so as not the break the glue tight connection between their bodies, Kurogane pushed them down to one of the spare catering tables where the clothes had been laid out. Fay hit his head on the flat of the table, and Kurogane hurriedly lay one hand under his skull to cushion him. Fay's leg wrapped around Kurogane's torso, and his foot began to de-pants the ninja. Kurogane growled, ramming their hips together then pulled away from the kiss.  
"We… don't have time." He panted, laying his sweaty forehead against Fay's. "There's like… five minutes until the wedding."

"Kuro-sama…" Fay whispered seductively, more than aware of the effect on his voice on the warrior. "Trust me… the mood we're in, five minutes is more than enough." He promised, waving one hand and producing a bottle of lubricant, seemingly out of thin air (damn magic users) and thrusting it at Kurogane, as his ankles worked the underwear from his hips. Apparently he was ambi-foot-rous aswell as ambidextrous.  
"I suppose…" Kurogane grinned mischievously. "It'd be rude to attend the Princess's wedding in this condition?" He signalled down at his now almost naked self (pants in an undignified knot around his calves, hard as a rock. Fay purred at the sight, knowing full well what was in store. They'd held back so long it would hurt. Good. Once in a while a little pain was healthy.  
"Kuro-chuu, did I ever tell you that you talk too much?"

Kurogane growled. Hypocritical bastard. He fiddled with Fay's robes, trying to find an entrance. Eventually he managed to part the fabric and shift Fay's underwear, he eagerly squirted lube onto his hand, giving his lover's shaking form a quick coating, and slathering his own cock haphazardly. It was most definitely not a thorough job. Fay shivered.  
"Hard." He ordered, quaking at the word as it slipped past his lips. He met with the ruby red eyes, that silently asked him if that was okay.  
"Eh?" Kurogane queried.  
"You heard me…" Fay murmured, and threw his head back as Kurogane slowly pressed himself into the warmth he'd denied himself for too long. For some stupid bet he'd missed out feeling Fay's thighs clamping over his hips, nails against his neck, and dear god the tight clench of his ass around his friction-craving member was amazing. Obeying Fay's slightly odd request, when Kurogane pulled out, he didn't hesitate to slam into Fay, sending him sliding a little across the table. Kurogane wasn't sure it was healthy to be buried that deep in someone, but it felt so damn good, and Fay's excited cry urged him onwards.

Each thrust felt like he'd tear Fay open, plunging into the vacuum-like suction of the mage. The slap of skin against skin was not the loudest noise in the tent, their heavy panting, the wet sound of penetration (and consequently re-penetration, and Kurogane's vigorous and frequent thrusting lead to several outwards slips, which Fay bemoaned: also loudly), Fay's desperate pleading moans, and Kurogane's satisfied yet hungry growling and groaning.

Fay had missed this feeling, Kurogane just seemed to fit inside him like a missing jigsaw piece. He arches his back and whispered something that made no sense. It didn't need to. Fay dug the ball of his heel into the small of Kurogane's back to signal a change of position.

"Oi, you could just ask." Kurogane moved closer, so he was practically lying on top of Fay, thrusting downwards, with Fay bucking upwards to meet him. Kurogane slid his hand under Fay's legs, lifting them up, to his mid-back, deep. Then over his shoulders, so Fay was practically bent in two. It looked painful, but Fay didn't complain, just let out a pleasured wail urging him deeper, inwards. The angle change allowed for maximum depth, and true enough, before the precious five minutes were over, Fay had splashed sinfully pearly drops all over his robes, and Kurogane came inside Fay with a loud furore.

They took a moment to catch their breath, before slowly sitting up.  
"Wow." Fay whispered, smiling softly. Kurogane nodded in agreement, pulling his ceremonial white robes on. He then looked at Fay in panic.  
"Shit… You can't go out there looking like that!" He said, sure enough Fay's lips were kiss bruised, his hair was damp: almost gold with sweat, his cheeks were flushed, and more noticeably, his robes were covered in shiny patches of semen. Fay shrugged and closed his eyes. Moments later his robes were clean and his hair dry. His face still had the post coital glow of one that had been positively ravished.  
"You too Kuro-tan." he ordered. "Your hair is all messy." Fay stood on tiptoe to begin fixing his lover's hair when Syaoran rushed in.

"Guys." He said. "It's time. And I don't mean to rush you, but I THINK my fiancée may go insane if you're not there, Fay-san." He bowed deeply.  
"I'll be there in a second." He promised, kissed Kurogane on the cheek, and made to follow Syaoran from the tent when Kurogane grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He whispered in his ear.  
"I'll bring the lube and the cuffs, you bring a blanket… it's gonna be a long cold night," He promised, licking the shell of Fay's ear before letting him go.

* * *

Sakura's hands shook as she fell to her knees, and reached across to Syaoran's hand. He smiled reassuringly at her.  
"I love you." He told her quietly, varying from the standard vows.  
"I bless this seed, and hope that it may grow." She spoke clearly to the congregation, as was her duty. "As in time, I know our love will." and Syaoran helped her cover over the small and tiny cactus seed. Tradition stated that the couple planted a cactus (one of the few things guaranteed to grow in this climate) and tended to it throughout their lives. "It will bloom, and reproduce,"  
"Like hell it will, I'm having that bastard castrated." Toya murmured, shh'd by Kurogane's death glare.  
"And eventually die." Sakura continued, she met her eyes with Syaoran's loving and trusting amber ones. "But only after it's known the love and the care it truly deserves." Syaoran nodded. They rinsed their hands in some of the water taken from the ruins reservoir, and they took their hands, slowly standing up with their fingers intertwined.

Fay broke his position from standing behind Sakura to lean over and dab Yukito's eyes before snapping back.  
"Can the fathers please hand their children over to the other." Yukito said. Fay smiled at Kurogane as Syaoran was hurried into his arms and he passed Sakura onto Kurogane. It was meant to symbolise being accepted into one another's family, but they'd already been one family since the beginning. Sakura, now stood in front of Kurogane, and Syaoran in front of Fay.  
"If there are no objections, this boy will now take on the role of Prince, and the wedding shall be finalised." Yukito said. Toya opened his mouth, but Sakura stomped on his foot, smiling at Syaoran all the while.

Grumbling, Toya placed a crown onto Syaoran's head. It was much too big and slipped, covering one of his eyes, he blushed and tried to fix it. Sakura giggled, she darted forward and kissed him on the cheek as her own flower crown was replaced by the royal one. An almighty cheer swept through the crowd, seeing the beloved Princess wed her childhood sweetheart. Fay had to stem Yukito's flow of tears.  
"Well then, I'd like to congratulate the happy couple." Yuko smiled. "Watanuki?" She looked at the dark haired bespectacled boy at her side, who very apprehensively opened a large black box with guilt edges, it was very ornate and to be honest the boy looked terrified of it.

What appeared to be live fireflies shot from the box, even though it was daytime they seemed to glow magically (well logic said it probably was magic) brightly coloured tails winding into the distance, blue and red sparks glittered, falling like stars upon them. Sakura opened her mouth, watching the light's display in awe. Syaoran picked her up, cradling her close, as the 'magical fireworks' filtered and died.  
"I love you too." Sakura told him.

* * *

"Well, she's passed out drunk, and he's hiding from the king… who's also had too much to drink." Kurogane said with a hefty sigh. He'd learned from Tomoyo that nobody knew how to throw a party like the royals. Fay smiled.  
"All grown up and getting married!" Mokona chirped happily.  
"Don't drink too much Kuro-tan, our big day is tomorrow remember." Fay said pointedly, downing a very large glass of fruit-flavoured liquor.  
"Yeah yeah, same goes for you, coz our big night's tonight." He reminded him with a smirk. Mokona perked its ears up in interest. Fay chuckled.  
"I think we should make it tomorrow night." He said, swirling the liquid that remained in his glass. He peered over the rim into Kurogane's blood red eyes. "Considering it's 10:02, and we're not allowed to see each other after midnight."

Kurogane paused, realising Fay had a point, two hours was not going to be enough. Stupid Clow's ancient traditions!  
"And when I'm THOROUGHLY exhausted, as I'm sure I will be, since you never do anything half way," Fay smiled, ignoring Mokona's giggling. "I'd like to cuddle up to you and sleep in the arms of my wonderous bet winning Kuro-chuu-sama-myuu-bunny!" Fay grinned and draped himself lazily over his fiancé.  
"You're drunk." Kurogane said simply, trying to pry the blond from him, as (given the bride's current condition of crashed out in the corner and the groom's absence) Fay was making a spectacle of them.  
"How can you tell?" Fay questioned, purring and clinging to his prize. Mokona practically fell off his shoulder laughing.  
"Sit, stay, and try not to embarrass yourself," Kurogane said, forcing Fay into a seat, beside Yuko, who was surrounded by empty bottles that had contained some blue alcohol. "Watch him." He told her, and Kurogane, being the responsible adult, swept to the corner, and picked Sakura up.

He carried her upstairs, to what he knew to be her room, and kicked the door open. Syaoran jumped up, having been inside the room (avoiding Toya).  
"Sakura! Is she okay?"  
"She's drunk." Kurogane said with a nod. Sakura, giggled.  
"Not drunk." She whispered. "I'm just a little… tiny bit tipsy." Kurogane would have been more convinced if her eyes weren't closed, and she hadn't slurred her way through the sentence. He lay her on the bed, and Syaoran kneeled beside her.  
"Thank you, for bringing her up, Kurogane-san." Syaoran said, slightly embarrassed his wife was out of her head on alcohol. Kurogane nodded gruffly and looked at her. Still in her ceremonial wedding outfit, she looked so beautiful, but still so young. Syaoran brushed her hair out of her eyes, looking down at her with a pure and innocent love. Kurogane smiled.  
"You two deserve each other." He said. "Neither of you can handle your liquor."  
"Miaow!" Sakura protested as Kurogane slipped out of the room.

Arriving back to the great hall, where the party was still very much in swing: Kurogane found Fay in the middle of the dance floor, coercing a very embarrassed and slightly tipsy Yukito into a provocative dance.  
"I thought I told you to watch him." Kurogane growled at Yuko. She smirked.  
"I am watching him. He's a VERY good dancer." She drawled. "Who knew he was so flexible?" Kurogane sighed, he was surrounded by crazy alcoholics.  
"What'd I miss?" He asked a very embarrassed Watanuki, who had not stopped apologising for Yuko since her first drink.  
"Well… it's just uhm… the thing is…" Watanuki trailed off, more distracted by whatever was happening over Kurogane's shoulder. He turned back on the scene where Yukito had escaped, and for some obscure reason Fay felt it necessary to begin removing his own clothes.

Kurogane grabbed him, slinging him over his shoulder with little grace and dignity.  
"Bed!" Kurogane ordered.  
"About time!" Yuko cheered, and raised another glass, in honor of the wedded couple, and the soon to be wed two.

A/N: WOW. There was a lot of booze in this chapter. Kurogane won the bet, so there'll be the promised smut soon. Quickie smut above. Heh.  
Reviews are love.


	24. Take It Or Leave It

A/n: Buuuut first! HET SMUT! Yeah… incase you haven't sensed where I'm going with this, the bet's culmination will somewhat be the uh… climax, of the story.

Chapter 24:

Sakura's head throbbed.  
"Eyah…" She whimpered, wondering at first who had hit her, then guiltily remembering how much she'd drank. She slowly sat up, Syaoran lay asleep, brown hair tousled and splayed in all awkward angles, the sheets slipped down to reveal the beginning of the arch of his back, dipping between his shoulder blades. She smiled softly. A headache was definitely worth it. Staggering upwards she hobbled into the shower. The water really was refreshing against her skin and after a few minutes though her head still hurt a little, she didn't feel as dizzy and generally gross. Given that today was Fay and Kurogane's wedding, she doubted she'd escape the after party without a drink, but she was determined to be more sensible with it today.

Realising she'd forgotten to bring a change of clothes in, Sakura secured a towel around herself and ventured back into the bedroom. It was still early, in fact the clock on her bedside table (a miniature replica of the palace clock) said it was only 7am. She sat on the edge of the bed, rummaging through her drawers in search of a clean outfit that would do her until she changed into her dress robes.  
"Uh… morning." Syaoran murmured, sitting up, the covers fell away to show he was only wearing his boxers. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes to see Sakura, clad only in a thin white towel, sat inches away from him. "AH!" He squawked, pulling the sheets up to cover himself, and looking away from her. "I didn't mean to… I wasn't trying to…!" He started. Sakura smiled, and peered at him.  
"It's fine… honestly. We're… we're married now so…" Her face turned a very cute shade of pink, making her all the more adorable. Syaoran gulped. He was only human.

Her damp hair clung about her neck and tapered off at her shoulders, pale skin and subtle curves revealing themselves to the young boy, shielded just above her bust by cloth. Syaoran cursed his hormones feeling his boxers tighten. Sakura turned her head away, fully intending to go back to searching for clothes. Syaoran kneeled up, he placed his hands on Sakura's bare shoulders and kissed her on the cheek very softly.  
"Good morning." He said gently.  
"I could get used to waking up like this…" Sakura said, turning her head and kissing him on the lips. Syaoran determinedly kept his hands still, though his rough, work hardened hands slipped slightly against her silken shoulders. Sakura smiled and pulled back, biting her lip and smiling.  
"You're hungover?" Syaoran asked her, squeezing her shoulders, eliciting an 'ah' from his young wife.  
"Only slightly… didn't you drink?"  
"I was too busy hiding to drink." He admitted. Her clueless face said she knew nothing of the attempted murder so he dismissed it, kissing the curve of her neck gently. He slipped one arm around her waist, lifting her, towel and all, onto his lap.

Syaoran wished he'd thought before he'd done that, as his plan had been to cuddle with her, then shower innocently, eliminating his problem… however he'd done just the opposite, as his erection now pressed into the small of Sakura's back, making her aware of the situation. Instead of stammering, stuttering, blushing and squeaking like he'd expected her to, she leaned back against him, arching her back against his chest and laying her head in the gap between his neck and his shoulder. She placed a delicate kiss on his collarbone.

Syaoran's arm relaxed on her waist and she raised one arm so she was twisted slightly, hooking it around his neck and bringing their lips together for a not so chaste kiss. How it had ended up like this Syaoran wasn't sure, but he didn't mind. Sakura paused momentarily, barely breaking the kiss, so close they could still feel each other's breath against their faces.  
"Is this okay?" He asked her. She nodded, causing their heads to bump gently, a smile on her face. She took hold of one of his hands, the one that wasn't caressing her face gently and slipped it to the knot on her towel. He unfastened it, allowing it to fall over his lap.

In broad daylight she was even more beautiful, the first time there'd been darkness, and doubt. Though she was still obviously hesitant in her movements, she seemed more confident in herself, aware of her own body and it's power over him. Syaoran stared as he slid his hand over her collar, brushing the flat of his palm over the gentle curve of her breast, which caused her to shiver.  
"Please… don't concentrate so much." Sakura said weakly, noticing he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "It makes me nervous…"  
"Sorry." He whispered back, not sure where to avert his gaze. Sakura helped him, by kissing him, sure enough that was an easy distraction. The kissing becoming deeper, Syaoran's hand more adventurous, squeezing the cup of her small breast, fingers kneading her nipple. Sakura freed a hand trying to return the favour, but sitting on the end of the bed wasn't the best position, so he had to make do with her just running her hand down the front of his chest slowly.

Syaoran's hand ventured downwards, bicep running over her hip, fingers flitting over her stomach. Between her legs. His fingers dusted the soft curls briefly. He thought, being naïve as he was, that the best way to please her was by going inside, but the angle forbid it, his middle and index fingers brushing over her clit. She mewled in slight shock and pleasure, Syaoran having unknowingly done right. He continued, and as she dampened more with each touch she felt scared, this new sensation overwhelming to her, but at the same time she was eager to keep going, to try more. She teased at his bottom lip with her teeth, only gently.

He moved his hand a little faster, causing her legs to turn to jelly below his ministrations, she felt she was going to explode with the mini vibrations running up and down her spine. When she felt she could take no more, she turned over, still in his arms, still pressed against him, but now body to body, chest to chest. His heart beat echoed hers, excited and frantic. She pushed down on his shoulders, just a little, to steady herself, and straddled him.

He was out of breath. So was she. There was a look in Sakura's eyes that Syaoran wasn't sure he'd ever seen before, but he definitely liked it her lids half closed, her green eyes hazy. Syaoran figured this was what girls must look like when turned on, and he wondered if he looked anything similar. Surely enough Sakura found his hair seemed scruffier, his skin glowed with a healthy pink blush, and he wore the same lustful look in his amber eyes. She kissed him softly, and slid up his body, leaving a slightly wet trail against his thighs. He moaned as she pressed against him. She seemed ever so slightly hesitant before tugging his boxers down.

"No wonder you didn't fit." She murmured, causing him to turn an odd shade of dark red that probably wasn't healthy. Syaoran knew he wasn't overly large (having shared a room with Kurogane and Fay long enough he'd known the embarrassment of walking in on his elders) but with a full erection, flushed pink with desire he was all she'd ever seen. Her hand was uncertain, but very slowly she closed it around his shaft, giving it an experimental squeeze. She was in two minds, one to watch his face for a reaction, but the other instinct was to watch herself do this. And ignoring her own advice of not concentrating she let her intense green gaze fall upon the scene of her hand rocking back and forth over Syaoran's member.

Syaoran closed his eyes, he wanted her to stop: he could feel himself getting closer, but at the same time this was the closest thing to heaven he knew. He raised one hand and cupped her face, but she didn't divert from her task, he leaned forward and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Kissing along her throat and losing his fingers in her hair. She gave a gentle gasp as the hard flesh beneath her palm dripped a bead of pearly white fluid onto her fingertips. This seemed to bring her back to reality and with a very quick kiss she decided.

She leaned back, causing him to rub against her and them both to mewl, but she wasn't intending to start yet, reaching into her bedside drawer.  
"Good idea." Syaoran nodded dizzily, as she handed him a condom. He had no doubt that Toya really WOULD kill him if he accidentally got Sakura pregnant. She giggled and pressed it into his hand when he didn't respond.  
"I don't know how to… I mean… can you?" He blinked as he understood she was asking him to put the condom on. He was still overcome with shock, his sweet innocent Sakura could be sexual when she wanted to. It was a slight revelation, but at the same time, she maintained her innocence. He fumbled hopelessly with the condom, mentally deciding to invent an easier method for safe sex, before achieving the rolling down motion, it wasn't easy as she kept toying with his hair affectionately and kissing his temple. When he'd got it on securely, he looked at her. She was stunning.

She kissed his lips softly and moved slightly over him. He kept his eyes to hers.  
"Are you sure?" He knew how much she'd cried last time, how upset she'd been. She stroked his face and nodded, not saying a word. Truth be told Sakura was terrified it would hurt: but she couldn't back down now. Scared yes, but nervous no. The adrenaline was coursing through her veins, and she could feel Syaoran pressed close to her body, closer than ever. Somehow she knew in her own little way that it would be absolutely fine. With another slight quiver she lowered herself onto him slowly, his hands on her hips easing her down. He was met with a lot less resistance this time, sliding into her almost without difficulty. She whimpered feeling herself stretch and tear, forcing her eyes closed to try hide the look from Syaoran, he'd seen and he immediately cupped her cheek with his hand, kissing her forehead.

He wanted to say he was sorry, that he'd never ever hurt her, but on the other hand he was only human and this felt amazing, she was warm, and wet, and amazingly tight. Syaoran doubted he'd ever had a dream this intense. After a moment Sakura surprised them both by shifting her hips slightly causing a shock to race through the both of them, he moaned and she gasped.  
"Sorry." Syaoran murmured dazedly, assuming he'd done something wrong.  
"Don't be." Sakura whispered, her voice low in fascination, trying the same move again, she twitched her waist, pressing herself against then away from her young husband. Once again they both trembled, she was amazed that she could feel him so deep inside her, and the pressure of her wrapped tight around him kept the young boy entranced.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lowered his hands to her waist. She was so slim he could almost fit her waist within both palms, he began lifting and lowering her ever so slowly. The rhythm was uncertain and unsteady, amateur and awkward, but at the same time the sensations were ever so new, a brilliant feeling of fire between them, and a deepening connection. Even their kisses became inexpert as passion out won love, lips locking and tongues tangling. Syaoran had to brace his hand at the small of Sakura's back when she began to buck her hips back and forth.

There was still friction, but the pain was lessened by his soothing voice in her ear. She'd lost track of what he was mumbling, frantic whispers of love and intense pleasure became lost in rippled waves of an orgasm that crashed over Sakura. She squeaked and dug her nails into his shoulder as the walls of her vagina tightened and she began to drip her own cum between them. Syaoran was fascinated, and lowered his head from her wild kisses to watch as he came ever closer. Sakura was still tense, rigid with shock and desire, but at the same time she felt slicker, hotter, and more appealing than ever. His rocking hips became hopelessly aimed enthusiastic thrusts, only vaguely aware that very occasionally he struck something inside Sakura that made her moan almost embarrassingly loudly (at this point Sakura would hide her face).

They both shivered as they felt the condom expand with Syaoran's load and he very carefully slid out of her, taking a great deal of time in disposing of the condom in the bathroom bin. When he came through she was laid on the bed, and he saw her for everything she was. There was a fragile beauty in her eyes, and her breath came in short sharp gasps. He knew instinctively that just like last time, she was hurt and scared and needed comfort, but there was also an unfamiliar heat in her eyes, a new kind of trust and respect. He kneeled on the bed in front of her.  
"If I had my way." He told her, cursing his voice for betraying him and coming out as a shaky squeak. "I'd stay here with you all day." He lifted her bangs, damp with sweat, so that he could see her face. He kissed her nose. "I'd just lay here with you in my arms forever." He promised.  
"But, we have a wedding to go to." She said knowingly, seemingly comforted by his words. He nodded at her, glad that she understood, and very shakily she stood up. Her knees felt weak and she felt very sore. Syaoran noted that there was a very small trickle of blood down her leg, mingled in with the cooling cum on her thigh.

"A shower first though." He told her decisively. She hesitated then smiled.  
"Come with me?" She asked boldly.

----PAGEBREAK

"This is ridiculous!" Kurogane roared. Soma sighed heavily: not only did she dislike formal events she hated being forced into a dress (Tomoyo's insistence)  
"Kurogane that was her deal with Yuko-san." She explained, as Tomoyo curtseyed. Her arrival hadn't come as a surprise, but the shock was that Princess Tomoyo could not speak: not to Kurogane at any rate.  
"How does that stop our 'destiny crossing' or whatever the fuck she said!" Roared the groom, clenching his fist and staring at his silent princess. She looked beautiful, her long dark hair swept up into two bunches, her elegant black kimono clinging to her.  
"Will you quit behaving like a spoiled child." Soma snapped irately. Tomoyo smiled sympathetically, then stood on tiptoe, she whispered something to Soma. "She asks where Fay-san is."  
"To hell with Fay, we're not finished talking yet." Kurogane warned her, in an infuriated manner.  
"He's in the other tent." Sakura said, appearing out of nowhere, she had a kind smile and a beautiful glowing tint to her cheeks, even Kurogane could tell something had changed about her attitude. And as Tomoyo followed her and the two vanished into Fay's tent, he noted Sakura's gait was a little clumsy. Kurogane growled and made to go after them, thoroughly pissed off that Tomoyo couldn't speak to him and curious as to Sakura's change in demeanour.  
"Oh no you don't!" Soma said, pulling on his arm. "I've been given strict instructions that you're not allowed to see him yet? Something about tradition?"

"Kuro…." Chirped a cheerful voice, and Kurogane found himself accosted by another over zealous princess hugging him about the middle. This one was not however his. Her very long blonde hair had been cut to her thin shoulders, but he'd recognise those mismatched eyes anywhere,  
"Whatta you want?" He demanded, and Tsukiakari grinned childishly.  
"I was invited silly, I'm not going to miss my best friend's wedding, but his tent's a little full right now." She giggled mischievously, and Soma surveyed her with an obvious distaste. Kurogane knew it was going to be a long day, and shrugging them both off he stalked off to get changed into the outfit Tomoyo had randomly shoved on him.

"Tomoyo-chan." Fay smiled, bowing at her.  
"I've been doing research." She said happily. "Aided by your ex fiancee." She added rummaging through a large bag she'd been toting around. "I do hope you don't mind lilac." She flicked out a robe, in palest lavender. Unlike the loose fashions of Japan, or the strappy fashions of his own world, a lot of care had gone into making the outfit as comfortable as it looked classy. "Not that you gave me much time." She sighed heavily and extended her creation for the blond to examine. Fay wasted no time shedding his clothes (causing Sakura to squeak and cover her eyes) and donning the robe. Unlike the yukata she'd previously bullied him into wearing, this was not overtly feminine, and hung close to his body.  
"It's lovely, Tomoyo-chan." He told her. Sakura and Tomoyo turned to him.  
"Beautiful!" Sakura chirped.  
"He is!" Tomoyo agreed, taking an instant liking to Sakura, and hugging her as though the two were sisters. "I talked to Tsukiakari-hime, and apparently your wedding designs were out of the question: so I decided to base the robe on your coat. With your hair and eyes green _would _be better but it would clash with the red of Kurogane's…" Tomoyo realised she was rambling. "I'll go wait outside." She smiled and vanished out of the tent.

Sakura's eyes watered as she surveyed him.  
"I'm so happy for you." She whispered, hearing noise outside she knew it was time. Though Kurogane and Fay had already agreed to dispense with most of the traditions of Clow, Sakura had insisted on walking Fay down the aisle: it was a family affair. Syaoran was in charge of leading Kurogane. Since there was no bride to differentiate the gender roles, the four would be going down the aisle together.

Seeing Kurogane (in a red yukata with a black obi) caused Fay's heart to do a somersault: there was something very **real **about this. The blond was suddenly filled with the mad desire to run, to just turn around and walk the other way. He swallowed this insane notion and with Sakura on his arm, Syaoran on his other side and Kurogane at the end the 'family' ambled down the aisle.

Fay seemed to barely hear what was being said, his hands worked the soil over the cactus seed along with Kurogane's automatically but he found his throat was oddly dry, and his own words were fuzzy. His vows didn't seem to make sense to himself: never mind everyone else (most of whom thought he was drunk.) As Kurogane opened his mouth to say his own vows Sakura gave a squeak alerting the attention of the entire congregation, excluding the slightly spacey Fay.  
"What?" Kurogane asked her. She covered her mouth and shook her head suddenly. Yukito handed them a bowl of reservoir water in which they dipped their hands to make them less dirty. Kurogane had not taken his eyes off of Sakura. "What?" He asked her again.  
"It's just uhm…" Sakura whispered something to Syaoran, who (eyes slightly wide) nodded at her. Fay was vaguely aware something was wrong and tore his scattered attention from the cactus seed, to Sakura.

"Spit it out." Kurogane told her.  
"Fay-san…" Sakura murmured. "Your brother says you look beautiful." Fay blanched and whipped his head around to look for the phantom that the Clow princess could see. He'd forgotten she could talk to spirits. Sakura bowed her head, her cheeks turning pink. "And… and your parents they're so proud of you, Kurogane-san." She continued. Because to her, as clear as day: behind Fay-san was a small blond boy, smiling like a maniac and chattering on about how pretty his brother looked. "I mean… I'm assuming you're his parents." She said, to the space behind Kurogane, where sure enough an elegant Japanese woman with long silky black hair, and a man who could've been Kurogane's twin (as if we hadn't had enough of twins already). They both nodded curtly at the seer, who beamed. Kurogane threw a sidelong glance over his shoulder, smirked and turned back to Fay, who seemed overwhelmed, staring at the void.

"As I was saying!" Kurogane said clearing his throat, he was strangely enthused by the fact his parents were watching. Fay jolted back to reality and paid full attention. "I didn't think we'd make it out alive never mind together. So… this cactus had better fucking grow."  
"I wish he didn't have to swear in his vows." Tomoyo muttered to herself, shaking her head. Tsukiakari spoke to a mirror in her lap, through which Chii was watching the wedding.  
"Let's see if our Fay can't fix that gruff mouth of his."  
"But… Fay told Chii Kurogane-san had a good mouth." Chii said cluelessly. Tsukiakari giggled.

Kurogane himself ignored the giggles of the crowd and shrugged.  
"That's it. Take it or leave it Fay. But you've come all this way." Fay smiled, feeling all eyes on him he nodded. There was only a split second's hesitation (not unnoticed by Kurogane) before he spoke:  
"I'll take it."  
"Uhm… is that an I do?" whispered one of the chaperones. But Yukito had already taken it as an I do, and Kurogane certainly had, pulling Fay close and kissing him passionately.  
"Kurogane-san…" Sakura said biting her lip. "Your mother says 'put the boy down you can pick up where you left off tonight… you have guests to greet.'" She quoted turning a deep scarlet. Yuko raised her hand and threw stardust that fell like actual glittering stars shimmering above the congregation. Alive or dead, all eyes were on Kurogane and Fay (who had not stopped kissing, much to their relatives amusement)

A/n: They're wedded. Fay and Kuroparents turned up. Chii found a way to come, and Sakura and Syaoran finally did the deed. Wins all around. 2 more chapters to go. :(  
This chapter took FOREVER to write, sorry :/  
Reviews?


	25. Happy Ending

A/n: I haven't finished the previous chapter, but I got bored of writing het… SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO: MANPORN

MANPORN DEDICATED TO KAITLYN AND HER ULTIMATE AWESOMENESS

The desert was surprisingly cold at night, Fay thought it was very sweet of Kurogane to remind him to bring a blanket. The blond wizard arrived there first, and lay the blanket on the ground. He surveyed the surroundings. The moon shone high and bright over the Clow desert, plunging everything into that lovely blue milky colour, the ruins that had served so much purpose now still and silent in the distance. Turning his attention to more practical matters, Fay noted that the balcony was made of stone pillars, and though fairly wide, they thinned out ornately enough to secure handcuffs to. The only exit and entrance had one key, that after slight blackmail they'd been able to acquire from the high priest. Kurogane really had thought the location through, and must have been considering it before the bet was made. Fay figured this was where he'd been sneaking off to when he'd first gone exploring.

He lay back and stared up into the inky black sky, the stars twinkling above him. For the first time, in probably forever, Fay felt unbelievably safe. He felt normal. He had an albeit unorthodox 'family', a home, and a husband. It was strange, since: given his past, he didn't think he ever would or could be happy.  
"Oi." Barked a familiar voice. Fay rolled onto his stomach and grinned up at the figure of his life partner, who looked somewhat ridiculous. Half-cuffed shackles dangled from his wrist and a bottle of oil stuck out of his pocket, he also had in his arms a very unusual shaped box.

"What is that?" He asked, interested immediately in the trinket.  
"Got it from Tomoyo, if she makes one more fucking deal with that witch for us I swear I'll…"  
"Yes yes, that's all well and good Kuro-sama but what IS it?" On closer examination the 'box' had two grilled edges, several buttons, and the top may or may not detach. Whatever it was Fay was fascinated by it, and arched his back like a cat, pulling himself onto all fours to peek at the contraption.  
"Wait and see." Kurogane grumbled, putting it down in a corner, the cuff attached to his wrist (presumably for safe keeping) jangled merrily and Fay sat back on his heels, looking up at Kurogane expectantly. Kurogane clapped his hands then rubbed them together, he licked his lips then kneeled down to be on equal level.

Kurogane raised one hand and weaved it through Fay's hair. He gave a heavy sigh.  
"What's wrong?" Fay asked bewilderedly, after all: when Kurogane usually started touching his hair like that it more often than not signalled kissing… and stuff. Kurogane shook his head.  
"Thanks… for not running away today. I know you thought about it." He said eventually. Fay opened his mouth to object but he had to be honest. It wasn't out of line for him to suggest he may have run away.  
"I'm done with that." Fay promised. "No more running…" Kurogane nodded in agreement, and then the kissing started. A quick fuck was all well and good but it couldn't fully satiate the desires of two married men, so the kiss was desperate, urgent and messy. Fay lost track of whose tongue was whose as they melded into one, lips pressed hard together and teeth clicking almost painfully at the wrong moves. Fay mewled feeling Kurogane's fist in his shirt and lay back. Kurogane pinned him down, the kissing becoming if possible more fevered, before they forced themselves apart.

"Can't get…" Kurogane panted from his place above Fay. "Too excited too fast." He placed a kiss on Fay's forehead.  
"Why not, we have all night." Purred the wizard, physically turned on by the dishevelled appearance of his husband.  
"I." Kurogane said simply, patting himself down looking for the handcuff key, just to make sure he had it. Sure enough he did. "Am only cumming once tonight," He informed, placing the key on the floor where it would be safe. Without any hesitation he flipped off his own shirt, discarding it carelessly over his shoulder. He looked at Fay, who was now propped up on his elbows, regaining his breath. "Yours'll have to come off too." He added decisively.  
"Feel free." He beckoned. Kurogane smirked and shook his head. "Ne! Kuro-myuu is a pervert he wants a show." Fay gasped pretending to be appalled by this behaviour, but obediently, very slowly began to lift his shirt, showing the ghost of his abdominal muscles, a hint of a belly button, Fay slid his hand underneath his shirt, no longer showing the underneath contents, but happily to just trace his hands over his own torso.

Kurogane watched in mild amusement, Fay could definitely be a tease sometimes nobody on the right side of his sexuality could dispute that: however this was not one of those times. The thin young blond's show was more funny than sexy, given that Kurogane did not possess the ability to see through material, the wizard's hand darting about under his shirt looked like a child trying to struggle out of his shirt one handedly.  
"We have all night, not all week." Kurogane said teasingly, and Fay huffed.  
"Perhaps I should just take off all my clothes and lay on my back for you?" He said haughtily.  
"Sounds like a plan." Kurogane grinned and Fay glared.  
"And here's me thinking tonight was going to be something sp…" He was cut off by Kurogane's lips on his and his unshackled hand cupped his cheek.  
"The shirt will do for now." He whispered huskily, barely breaking the kiss as both his hands slid down and clutched the hem of his shirt. Pulling back he took it off in one swift move. Fay visibly shivered at the sudden lack of heat, but didn't have time to mourn the loss of his warmth when Kurogane seized his hand and kissed it. Fay chuckled softly.

"You already proposed once Kuro-rin." he reminded playfully.  
"Shut up." Kurogane murmured, kissing the very center of Fay's palm. Upwards to the heel of his palm. On to the wrist. Fay suddenly flinched in shock, causing Kurogane's ruby red eyes to shoot upwards, making sure it was okay. Though a fairly simple motion, Kurogane's oral attentions had focused on something Fay had never considered to be erotic, but it felt amazing. Kurogane licked the same place on his wrist and Fay gave a completely different kind of shiver, fascinated by the altogether alien sensation of sparks rushing up his arm into his shoulder and dissipating into his chest. Whatever Kurogane was doing was working as this lacksydaisy French kiss at his pulse point was a turn on.

The particular vein Kurogane was sucking on had turned purple, rising to the ice white pale surface of Fay's skin and as Kurogane scraped his front teeth over the tormented vein, delighting in the feel of Fay's blood pulsing just beneath his tongue the shiver that had run through Fay became the desired arch and quick as a flash Kurogane snapped one of the metal cuffs over his wrist. Fay blinked in realisation, then snickered.  
"Kuro-sama, you're meant to tie me to something… not to you." For the linked chain of metal connected their wrists, Fay's right to Kurogane's left.  
"Says who?" Kurogane smirked, and arranged himself carefully, so they were kneeling in front of each other. He raised and lowered his own arm a few times, Fay's own hand mirroring him, then very slowly Kurogane placed his hand on his own chest. They were so close that the further Fay could move meant he too would be touching himself.  
"Ah." He smiled. "I get it."  
"Good." Kurogane said, ready to begin. He trailed his own hand very carefully down his chest, Fay's hand followed on his own, unwillingly acting out whatever Kurogane did. Kurogane had the distinct advantage though, other than complete control, his nipples had never been a particular turn-on point, so when he brushed his thumb over them he got his kick voyeuristically.

Fay's fingers teased gently over his left nipple, which had turned pink in combination of cold and arousal and became almost instantly sensitised so the touch. His eyes widened as Kurogane's smirk grew and he began to move their hands faster. Fay had no choice in this situation, unlike masturbation he couldn't change the pace or the pressure: that was Kurogane's doing, but his hands were nowhere near as calloused and rough as Kurogane's leaving him just short of satisfaction.

Kurogane trailed his hand lower, Fay's slipped over his abdomen in slow brushing circular motions. Fay mewled, half torn between getting lost in the delicate innocent touch, and half frustrated at wanting to go further but not being able to, he tried to pull against the chain. Kurogane clicked his teeth.  
"You want me to go lower?" he questioned.  
"Haiii." Kurogane smirked.  
"If you say so." and he slipped his own hand down the front of his roomy hakama, Fay however was unable to manoeuvre enough to get his wrist down his pants. He intended to use his other equally skilled hand but Kurogane grabbed it with his free hand. "Nuh. Uh." Fay groaned in agony, this was hell, he couldn't touch himself, and Kurogane wouldn't touch him, only right now letting him watch.

Then a brainwave struck Fay, it worked both ways. With a jerk of his hand he yanked Kurogane's away from him, causing the ninja's eyes to close. Fay repeated the motion, slacking the handcuff chain before pulling it taught again, Kurogane's hand may be the one wrapped around his penis, but it was Fay doing the moving. When Kurogane finally moved on his own, it was to reach for the key, to uncuff only his own hand. Fay lay back, fully expecting to have his other hand shackled, however, Kurogane leaned over and latched the other bracelet to the balcony.  
"Only one hand?" He queried, waving his other free hand as though in triumph.  
"Only one." Kurogane said knowingly, before kneeling at Fay's feet watching the mage's entire lithe body wriggling in front of him. Kurogane reached up and fumbled with the button on Fay's pants, dragging them down over his hips and knees, slowly over his calves and then off, leaving the wizard only in his underwear and half attached to the castle a look of curiosity on his face instead of pleasure.

Kurogane straddled Fay, who instinctively wrapped his free arm around his husband, and frowned, given that he couldn't move the other arm. Kurogane kissed his lips quite roughly before kneeling up, sitting (without putting all his weight on) Fay's legs.  
"That hand's free, so that you can get yourself off, when you need to."  
"Hm?" Fay queried. "You're not going to…"  
"I just want to see how long you can last… it'll come in useful later tonight." He reassured him, before lowering his face and lapping at Fay's right nipple. Fay let his eyes close as Kurogane continued, travelling all over his body, using his tongue, fingers and palms to lick probe and caress his skin… everywhere except the place Fay needed relief. He could feel his erection throbbing as Kurogane squeezed his buttocks through the fabric of his underwear, practically hear it pulsating as he licked his inner thigh, and he saw a slight damp spot appear at the tip of the tent he was pitching as Kurogane's teeth nipped his hip.

He wondered if he could be brought to orgasm like this, with just the teasing: that way he didn't have to give in, wouldn't have to show weakness, but the way Kurogane's hands roved down his sides, thumbs carelessly flicking his nipple with every descent, the torment was just too much. His hand moved as though possessed, sliding in-between them, and as the blood pounded in his ears he began to masturbate slowly, trying to hold off his orgasm as long as possible, but it was no use. Kurogane's hands didn't still in their motions, neither did his mouth in his ministrations against the neck and collarbone. Fay found a familiar heat raise in his abdomen and he clenched and bit back a moan as he splashed cum across their stomachs.

Kurogane pulled back and nodded. Now he had a basis to work on.  
"Now the real fun can begin."

* * *

Fay had long since known the difference between having sex and making love, and had expected a combination of the two that night, but for hours they made love under the moonlight, in different positions, different tricks. (The strange box Kurogane had procured played music, and each individual thrust in time to the beat took them both to the height of orgasm). They had explored boundaries, pushed each other to the limit, and got to know each other physically and mentally better than they knew anyone. True to his word Kurogane had only cum the once, inside Fay, and as they finished both collapsed, flushed and sweaty, each worn out, curled up against each other, Kurogane still inside him, although flacid.

"Time's it?" Fay murmured, catching his breath, pale chest shaking with each rise and fall. Kurogane shrugged, pulling Fay closer, his back curved against his much larger chest.  
"Sun's coming up, so probably sixish." Fay closed his eyes against the backdrop of stars fading away into the morning dawn. As the light crept in around them, Fay was reminded strongly of Celes, of Valeria, Sakura and Syaoran, Mokona and Tomoyo, Tsukiakari, everywhere they'd been and everywhere there'd be in future. He sighed softly in contention.  
"We should probably get dressed." Kurogane murmured as the sounds of the city began.  
"Five more minutes." Fay whispered. "I'm happy here."

A/n: I personally am disappointed with the chapter, being the finale. I feel I built myself up too much then couldn't fulfill. I promise more manporn in future, better than this. THE END.


End file.
